The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow
by L. Kagamine-sama
Summary: Levi tem tudo. Ele é o cantor de uma famosa banda de rock. O mundo está a seus pés. E ele tem um apartamento com a melhor vista no mundo. Oh, e ele também tem um pequeno problema. Ele tem uma queda por seu vizinho pobre. LeviXEren. TRADUÇÃO.
1. Chapter 1

**Então, resolvi traduzir outra fic.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin não me pertence e muito menos essa fic.**

**Fic original por Rizzlemonster. E pelo amor de Deus, não vai cair o dedo se vocês deixarem uma review.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Ele detestava arrumar as malas em cima da hora. O relógio batia quatro da manhã. Ele devia estar na cama e não correndo pela casa como um maluco. Ele atravessou o quarto correndo para atirar alguma de suas coisas na sua mochila de couro preto. Depois de parecer que tinha pegado tudo o que precisava do quarto, ele rumou para o banheiro.

"Maldita mulher que me ligou tão tarde!" Ele rosnou. "Eu vou estrangular ela."

E então, quando parecia que nada podia piorar no seu mundinho perfeito, a campainha toca. Ele praguejou.

"Hey, querido!" Uma voz alta e aguda cantou, seguida por fortes batidas na porta. Ele praguejou mais alto. "Espere mais um pouco sua... urg. Termino em um segundo!" Ele não podia se importar menos em acordar todo mundo daquele maldito prédio.

"Se apresse! Você é muito lento!" gritou a mulher. Terminou. Ele correu em direção a porta e a chutou. A mulher mal conseguiu sair do caminho antes da porta bater na sua cara.

"Merda, Levi! Você quase quebrou meus óculos! Seja mais cuidadoso, ok?" Ela disse enquanto agarrava o braço dele. Ela o arrastou para fora do próprio apartamento e bateu a porta. "Rápido, nós não queremos nos atrasar para o nosso próprio show!"

"Tá, e de quem é a culpa, Hanji?!" Levi sorriu desdenhosamente para a amiga. "Essa porra toda é ridícula." Ele tacou a mão dela para longe, libertando seu braço e colocando a mochila no ombro. Caminharam até o carro de Erwin, que estava estacionado não muito longe do prédio dele.

"Acho que Erwin estacionou em algum lugar por ali." Hanji disse enquanto acenava com a mão para Levi. Ela recebeu um dar de ombros mal humorado como resposta.

Hanji caminhou em direção à um carro azul escuro, que parecia quase preto debaixo das luzes dos postes.

"Erwin vai dirigir." Ela disse simplesmente enquanto abria a porta da frente, e pouco tempo depois gritou 'Shotgun'*.

"Eu estou te odiando tanto nesse momento."

"Eu também te amo. "Ela piscou antes de se sentar no banco da frente. Levi ouviu algo que soou como uma risada reprimida de Hanji e Erwin. "Eu odeio vocês dois." Ele disse antes de entrar no banco de trás. "E sua maldita piscada."

"Bom dia." Um alegre Erwin disse. Levi apenas deu de ombros enquanto colocava a mochila ao seu lado. " Então... ", ele começou. "Que porra aconteceu com o nosso voo?"

"Sobre isso." Hanji virou-se para encará-lo. Ela hesitou um pouco quando viu irritados olhos cinzentos praticamente jogando adagas em sua direção. Seu cabelo preto, normalmente impecavelmente arrumado, estava uma bagunça. "Bem, estou esperando. E é melhor ter uma boa explicação."

"Claro. Claro." Ela levantou os ombros como se não fosse grande coisa. " Nosso voo meio que ficou lotado". Suas sobrancelhas se contrairam em aborrecimento. "E bem. No momento em que Pixis foi fazer nosso check-in... bem. Ele não conseguiu. Você sabe. Todos os assentos já estavam ocupados. E o próximo voo só seria amanhã! Nosso show é hoje à noite! Então, agora nós estamos indo de carro." Ela terminou sua história com um sorriso e um polegar para cima.

Ele absorveu a situação. Ele pensou em várias maneiras de mutilar seu empresário e depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele finalmente disse, com um suspiro pesado. "Vocês sabem que são nove horas de viagem de Trost para Shiganshina, não sabem?"

Ela concordou com a cabeça lentamente. Seu cabelo estava desfeito e os óculos estavam sujos. Hanji tinha se apressado tanto quanto ele. Ele suspirou. E desistiu. Essa ia ser uma longa viagem.

"Cada um de nós vai dirigir por cerca de três horas. Teremos dois intervalos curtos e nós estaremos em Shiganshina às... digamos quatro, no caso de nos perdermos ou algo mais acontecer. Teremos tempo suficiente para testar o som e nós até poderemos relaxar um pouco. Talvez até mesmo dormir por umas duas horas." Ela disse. Mesmo no meio da noite, parecia que Hanji tinha um sério problema de TDAH.

E assim, os três membros da popular banda de rock 'The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow' começaram sua jornada para Trost . Certamente era um nome de merda, mas, novamente, quando eles começaram a banda, eles estavam bêbados pra caralho.

Levi não se lembrava de de ter caído no sono, mas ele acordou com um sobressalto quando Erwin balançou seu ombro suavemente. "Ei, estamos dando um tempo agora. Depois é a sua vez de assumir o volante." Ele voltou para o banco da frente ao lado de Hanji.

Levi gemeu em frustração. "Não é a vez da Hanji?" ele esfregou o sono dos seus olhos.

"Olha quem finalmente acordou!" Hanji gritou por trás do banco do motorista. "E não. É a sua vez. Eu já fiz a minha parte. Minha vez de não fazer nada!". Ela soltou um bocejo enquanto esticava os braços.

"Coloque suas mãos no volante, sua maluca!" Levi quase gritou. " Você está tentando nos matar?" Hanji virou-se para encará-lo, sem colocar as mãos no volante. "Não" ela simplesmente declarou, então piscou para ele. "Veja, estamos em um estacionamento. Tudo perfeitamente imóvel. Ninguém morrendo. Deixa de pânico." Erwin riu da confusão que os dois estavam fazendo.

"Vamos lá ", disse Erwin, intrometendo-se entre os dois. "Vamos comer. Estou morrendo de fome " Ele abriu a porta e saiu do carro. Ele caminhou até o que parecia ser um café. Ele usava calça jeans cinza que se agarravam ordenadamente em torno de sua figura, combinado com uma camisa preta. Uma jaqueta de couro terminava seu look. Assim como Levi, ele tinha o mesmo tipo de corte, com o cabelo raspado na parte de baixo. Seu cabelo loiro estava devidamente perfeito e sem um fio fora do lugar.

Hanji saiu do carro murmurando sobre comida e café, apesar de agora mesmo ela ter dito que queria dormir. Ela limpou os óculos e puxou uma fita do pulso. Ela sempre usava um par delas por precaução e prendeu o cabelo em um coque.

Ela usava uma calça jeans skinny preta, uma blusa branca e cardigã cor de vinho. Seu All Star preto estava a ponto de se desfazer, já que havia vários buracos visíveis - aqueles sobre os calcanhares revelava seu amor por meias malucas. Levi balançou a cabeça.

Ele próprio estava usando um jeans cinza skinny rasgado e uma camisa de manga comprida preta simples. Ele não teve tempo para realmente se importar com o que vestir. Usava botas militares pretas. Quando ele saiu do carro um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

"Tá frio pra porra". Ele declarou sem rodeios. "Ótimo." E conteve um gemido.

"Ah, você esqueceu seu casaco." Hanji gritou perto do café quando viu seu amigo andar em um ritmo muito rápido para o calor que havia lá dentro.

"Cala a boca. Eu compro um novo."

"Legal, nós vamos fazer compras!" ela bateu palmas de excitação.

"Sozinho!"

"Sim, sozinho comigo." Simplesmente não tinha como convencê-la. Por que mesmo eles eram amigos?

Depois de uma curta pausa no café, a longa viagem continuou. Desta vez, com Levi atrás do volante.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, a equipe de três, finalmente, chegou ao auditório onde seria o show deles, no centro de Shiganshina. A sala de concertos era conhecido como 'A Muralha'. Era o maior e mais popular lugar em que a maioria dos músicos só podem sonhar em se , ter ingressos esgotados já era uma outra história. Não que isso fosse um problema para "The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow.

Com ingressos completamente esgotada dentro de poucos segundos e fãs que pareciam ter dormido na frente do edifício desde um ou dois dias antes do show. A frente do edifício estava cheio de lixo dos lanches e bebidas, e havia alguns sacos de dormir e outros equipamentos de _camping_.

Levi odiava toda aquela atenção. Ele odiava os fãs, os gritos, a perseguição e seu comportamento obsessivo. Ele deu de ombros. Infelizmente foi um dano colateral e por isso ele teve que lidar com isso. Estar na banda foi uma das melhores coisas que já lhe tinha acontecido.

"Olhe para eles!" Hanji guinchou quando o carro passou em frente a Muralha. "Muitos já estão aqui!", o que era verdade. Parecia que havia mais e mais pessoas a cada show que eles davam. Parecia um exército em miniatura vestido de preto. A maioria deles usavam camisas da banda, enquanto outros usavam roupas do estilo do seu membro favorito da banda. Cantos e risos irrompiam do rebanho de fãs enquanto sorrisos brilhavam em seus rostos. Letras que Levi conhecia muito bem faziam seu caminho para o céu.

"Ainda bem que eles não fazem ideia que eu tenho essa merda de carro." Erwin brincou. Agora Erwin foi modesto. Seu carro não era um desastre de merda total. Seu Audi V8 azul marinho era considerado um clássico, um modelo antigo do início dos anos 90. Havia arranhões no lado esquerdo do carro, resultado de quando ele teve que tirar sua carteira de motorista, ou melhor ainda, quando ele quase conseguiu. Não era um carro celebridades gostariam de possuir, e muito menos dirigir. Mas Hanji e Levi não se importavam, desde que ele pudesse os levar de A à B.

Eles se dirigiram para a parte de trás do edifício. Mostrando ao segurança seu passe de verificação e procederam ao seu destino.

"Finalmente." Levi proferiu enquanto estacionava o carro de Erwin em um espaço no estacionamento vazio.

"Mal posso esperar para o show de hoje à noite!" Hanji jogou as mãos para cima em sinal de alegria e se atirou para fora do carro o mais rápido que pode. Erwin seguiu o mesmo exemplo.

Enquanto eles faziam o seu caminho para 'A Muralha', Levi devolveu as chaves do carro para Erwin. Uma vez que eles entraram, o empresário deles, Pixis, correu na direção deles.

"Onde vocês estavam? Nós estivemos muito preocupados. Agora, levem essas suas bundas em direção aos estilistas porque vocês estão parecendo merda! Merda, eu digo!"

"Bom dia para você também, senhor." Hanji fez uma reverência patética, fingindo ser uma bailarina. Erwin riu do movimento estúpido dela. Levi continuou indiferente sobre toda a situação.

"Bom dia o caralho!" o velho gritou fazendo com Levi levantasse uma sobrancelha.

" Se você não tivesse nos reservado um voo de merda nós teriamos chegado mais cedo." Levi disse em uma voz monótona. "Lotado. Nós dirigimos por nove horas de merda e tudo que você faz é reclamar. Patético."

"Nove horas!" Hanji repetiu depois do amigo, e estendeu nove dedos para constatar o óbvio. "Nove!" ela murmurou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Nós vamos nos arrumar" Erwin disse quando a expressão de Pixies se torcia em algo quase desumano e arrastou tanto Levi quanto Hanji por seus braços para o labirinto que era 'A Muralha'. Às vezes, Erwin sentia-se como se ele fosse o único adulto do grupo. Ele deu de ombros. Ser babá não era um de seus hobbies.

Quando Levi abriu a porta para seus camarins, cerca de quatro estilistas correram em direção a eles, pulando em torno deles como abelhas sendo atraídas por mel. "Atrasados, atrasados, atrasados." Soltou uma jovem com cabelos cor de avelã, que estava preso para trás em um minúsculo rabo de cavalo. Sua franja estava sob controle presa por vários grampos de cabelo. O nome dela era Petra e ela era a chefe estilista da banda. A julgar pelos seus rostos sombrios e Erwin, que estava balançando a cabeça como se dissesse "nem pergunte", Petra decidiu apenas aprontá-los. Ela sorriu e bateu palmas.

"Erd, Gunther, Oluo, vocês sabem o que fazer." Os três homens arrastaram seus projetos pessoais para salas separadas. "Depressa, por favor, os testes de som começam em 50 minutos e eu tenho certeza que a maioria deles gostariam de tomar um banho. Então peguem a roupa deles primeiro." Ela gritou para seus colegas de trabalho.

O pensamento de um bom banho quente soou divinamente bem aos ouvidos de Levi. Ele esteve em um carro o dia todo e ele sentia-se nojento.

"Oluo, no seu caminho de volta me traga uma bebida." Ele pediu ao seu estilista, o homem se virou. "Claro". E deixou a sala para pegar a roupa de Levi e sua tão necessária bebida.

Com Oluo fora, Levi rumou para o banheiro. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si e se livrou de suas roupas. Ele não ousou cheirá-las. Ele franziu o nariz com o mero pensamento. "Nojento pra caralho." Ele as arremessou para o lado.

A água estava fria e agradável em contato com sua pele e ele deixou escapar um suspiro que não sabia que estava segurando. Ele relaxou os músculos e levantou a cabeça para que sentisse a sensação da água batendo em seu rosto.

Cerca de 50 minutos depois, a banda estava pronta para os testes do som. Hanji usava grandes óculos pretos Ray ban. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado que saia da curva do pescoço dela, vários fios caindo sobre seus ombros. Ela usava uma regata branca simples, e uma camisa preta, curta e esfarrapada por cima com a palavra "Titan" escrita de maneira desleixada. Jeans skinny cor de vinho concluía seu look - ela simplesmente amava essa cor - e mais uma vez o seu All Stars. Eles eram inseparáveis.

As roupas de Erwin eram simples mas elegantes, como baterista, ele preferia algo mais confortável. Ele usava uma camisa cinza escuro simples, que provavelmente só ficaria nele por, o que?, duas canções antes que ele resolvesse tira-la. Um par de jeans preto se agarrava nele cuja barra estava escondida por um par de botas militares pretas.

Levi odiava sua calça de couro preto, era muito apertada e muito quente para o palco. No entanto, Petra insistiu, com segundas intenções é claro, mas ela nunca admitiria isso. Ela simplesmente amava ficar olhando para bunda dele. Ela não tinha vergonha na cara. Além disso, ele usava uma camisa de gola V cinza e um par de Vans preto. O poder de moda deles se resumia na sua simplicidade .

Tudo tinha que estar perfeito. Cada membro era exigente na sua própria maneira. Levi era o vocalista e baixista. Hanji fazia backing vocals e dominava a guitarra como ninguém. Erwin preferia não cantar muito e abalava a bateria a cada momento. Quando colocados juntos, eles eram uma força tão feroz que ninguém poderia negar a sua existência. Eles eram o assunto do mundo da música, e eram a banda de rock da era. E eles precisavam manter esse título.

Quando o equipamento soou como deveria, Levi começou a reclamar sobre as luzes do palco. Elas eram muito brilhante e muito coloridas. "Vão se foder com esses arco-íris e unicórnios de merda, seus idiotas! E cadê os fogos de artifício?"

"Eu comando a partir daqui." Erwin propôs. "É melhor vocês dois irem comer alguma coisa. Eu vou me certificar de que as luzes não nos façam parecer como-"

"Pôneis mágicos." Hanji terminou e mostrou aos técnicos o sinal de paz . " Sem ressentimentos." Ela acrescentou enquanto saia do palco. "Vamos Levi, vamos festejar! Soube que temos uma comida incrível. Passei pela cozinha no meu caminho para cá. Minha boca salivou tanto que deixaria as Cataratas do Niagara com inveja." Ela piscou para ele.

"Nojento." Ele resmungou, mas o pensamento de comida lhe pareceu bastante agradável, o seu café da manhã não foi muito agradável. Pelo menos não tanto quanto ele esperava.

O show começou com erupções de fogos de artifício nas laterais do palco, aplausos altos da multidão e uma recepção feita por Hanji . "Nós somos os Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow! Bem-vindo ao nosso Freedom tour! Vocês estão prontos para comemorar o nosso 5º aniversário? Vamos detonar essa porra!" os gritos foram tão altos que Levi tinha certeza de que vários tímpanos haviam sido estourados naquela noite.

Hanji silenciou a platéia e fez algo que não muitas bandas faziam.

"Agora, que música vocês gostariam que abríssemos esse show?" centenas de pessoas gritaram e berraram ao mesmo tempo. Hanji avançou, colocando sua guitarra nas costas e segurou o microfone na frente de uma garota loira que estava na frente, que disse "Eu-eu gostaria de o-ouvir Th uhhh... Through Glass*. Por favor." Ela tropeçou em suas palavras, mas estava nervosa demais para se importar. Hanji lançou-lhe um sorriso, se virou nos calcanhares e piscou para Levi. Ela sabia que era a canção favorita dele. Uma canção sobre um certo alguém. Um alguém que ele adorava através do vidro. Ele balançou a cabeça lançando um olhar assustador para Hanji, ele odiava quando ela o provocava, mesmo que ela estivesse certa, e não muito tempo depois a música explodiu na noite.

"Boas notícias." Pixies esfregou as mãos . "Vocês vão voltar voando, nós reservamos um novo voo. E desculpas pelo meu comportamento de antes."

"Você só diz isso porque você está perdido sem nós." Hanji brincou enquanto ela revirava os olhos para o velhote e dançava sua pequena dança da vitória.

"Não abuse da sorte, eu sempre posso cancelá-lo."

"Bem, merda." Ela parou de provocá-lo . 'Não aguenta nem uma piada?"

"Suas piadas são uma merda." Levi disse em uma voz monótona e agradeceu ao empresário pelo voo. "Nós agradecemos."

"Só mais uma coisa, Erwin." Pixis dirigiu sua atenção para o dito homem e disse-lhe que ele iria fazer com que o carro de Erwin voltasse para ele, para que eles pudessem voar de volta para sua cidade natal tranquilamente.

Levi voltou para casa em tempo recorde. O caminho de volta foi impecável. O avião partiu de uma vez e Pixis ordenou para que três táxis os pegassem e os levassem para casa. "Casa". Levi soltou um bocejo. Eram quatro da manhã. Que irônico.

Ele saiu do táxi, agradeceu ao taxista e caminhou até seu apartamento no 5 º andar. Ele bateu a porta, não se preocupando em acordar seus seus vizinhos - eles eram uma merda de qualquer maneira - e então ele acendeu as luzes. Ele deu a volta em seu pequeno apartamento, finalmente decidindo que ansiava por um pouco de café. Sua decoração era modesta. Sua sala de estar possuía um sofá que fora empurrado até um canto e fora emparelhado com um pufe, criando um ótimo ambiente. Ele era dono de uma TV de tela plana, que se situava em cima de um armário de madeira. A sala continha duas plantas, um calendário e um relógio. Havia um porta-retrato, que ficava junto ao sua TV, mostrando o início da banda. Três bêbados com sorrisos de merda em seus rostos, Hanji ainda tinha fechado os olhos por acidente. Seu apartamento não era nada de especial. Ninguém sabia onde ele morava, com exceção de seus amigos. Este era o seu refúgio secreto.

Levi podia comprar todas as casas que ele quisesse, tudo o que ele desejasse era possível, desde uma casa na praia até uma mansão do outro lado do mundo. Mas ele amava seu velho e pequeno apartamento na parte mais decadente de Trost. Era um lugar onde não era muito seguro se aventurar a noite, um lugar onde lutas e roubo não era estranho para ninguém, e, acima de tudo, era um bairro sujo com ruas imundas e rios cheios de lixo. No entanto, por mais que ele fosse um maníaco por limpeza, ele ainda amava esse lugar. Ele amava a visão que tinha da sala de estar, a melhor vista do mundo de acordo com ele. E ele não iria deixá-la para o mundo.

Toda vez que ele olhava para fora de sua janela ele poderia obter um vislumbre da pessoa que o fazia se sentir completo. Do outro lado da rua estava um outro prédio de apartamentos, com janelas tão grandes que eram quase do chão até o teto. Ele não se importava. Só facilitava as coisas para ele.

Ele encostou-se na moldura da janela, e trouxe o café quente aos lábios. Ele primeiro soprou antes de tomar um gole. Seus olhos focados em um apartamento do outro lado da rua. As luzes estavam apagadas.

"Dormindo, hm? Que pena, bastante lógico mais ainda sim uma merda, eu teria gostado de ver o seu sorriso estúpido." Ele pensou consigo mesmo.

Assim que ele estava quase se virando para sair, a luz do outro apartamento ligou. Sua cabeça virou de volta com a mudança repentina. Ele pode ter um vislumbre de uma sala quase vazia e parte de um corredor bagunçado, que estava cheio de Deus sabe o que. E entre todo esse lixo estava a única pessoa que ele ele esperava o dia todo para ver. A pessoa das suas canções.

Um jovem correu por seu apartamento, chutando os seus sapatos, tropeçando na sua própria bagunça no corredor e correndo em direção a sala de estar. Ele jogou o seu casaco e cachecol em um canto abandonado e caiu no sofá verde. Ele passou as mãos pelo seu cabelo castanho bagunçado, se preparando para assistir TV. Ele tentou se colocar debaixo de um cobertor mas não conseguiu, ele parecia muito cansado. Levi sabia que aquele merdinha ia adormecer sem desligar as luzes ou a TV ou até mesmo sem se cobrir direito.

Um sorriso encontrou os lábios de Levi. Então ele pensou consigo mesmo. "Você é o vocalista de uma banda de rock mundialmente famosa, a banda de rock das bandas de rock. O mundo todo está praticamente aos seus pés. E ainda assim, a única pessoa que você quer que te note, não o faz. Levi, você é um pedaço de merda patético."

To be continued

* * *

**Oh, Petra safadenha e.e mas não posso culpá-la. Sinto o mesmo u.u. **

***Shotgun: é o equivalente de 'Eu vou na frente' dos EUA. **

***Through Glass: Através do Vidro**

**Bem, até o próximo capítulo **

**P.S.: esse vocabulário do Levi me seduz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin não me pertence e muito menos essa fic. Sendo o primeiro propriedade de Isayama Hajime e a segunda de Rizzlemoster**

**Nota: a Mikasa é irmã de sangue do Eren**

**Desculpa por qualquer erro de português. Eu tenho certeza de que tem crase faltando, vírgula no lugar errado, entre outros. Mas um mês e meio sem ir para a escola e só lendo dois livros em português, bem, o resultado é esse.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Uma garota de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros abriu a porta do apartamento do seu irmão mais novo. Já la dentro, ele decidiu ficar com os sapatos, não querendo pisar na bagunça que estava no corredor. Ela caminhou em direção a sala. "Eren!" ela gritou enquanto tirava o casaco e o jogava no sofá.

"Ah!" Eren disse do sofá que estava dormindo, dando um susto na irmã. Ela instintivamente socou o intruso no nariz. Enquanto seu punho se conectava com a cara dele, ela notou que era apenas seu irmão mais novo e rapidamente pediu desculpas.

"Porra, Mikasa!" ele conseguiu dizer enquanto cobria o seu nariz que agora sangrava.

"Eu já pedi desculpas!" ela respondeu na defensiva, mas não podia evitar sentir pena dele. "Deixe-me pegar um lenço." Ela desapareceu na cozinha por um curto período de tempo e retornou depois com uma toalha branca. "Foi a única coisa que eu achei que parecia limpa." Ela deu a toalha para ele.

"Obrigado."

"Quantas vezes eu tenho que lhe dizer para não dormir no sofá?" Agora ela parecia sua mãe. "Não é bom para você."

"Tá, mas levar um soco na cara já é..."

"Ha ha." Ela disse secamente enquanto levantava a cabeça. Ele sabia que ela se importava com ele, ela só tinha um jeito estranho de demonstrar. Afinal, ele era tudo que ela tinha. A mãe deles tinha morrido muito jovem, deixando os dois, com seis anos, aos cuidados do pai, Grisha. E até mesmo ele desapareceu dois anos atrás, para fazer Deus sabe o que. Tudo o que ele deixou foi um bilhete dizendo que iria embora por um período de tempo indeterminado. Ele os deixou sem dinheiro algum e logo os dois tiverem que abandonar os estudos. Mikasa teve sorte, com suas boas notas e habilidades atléticas, a escola resolveu dar uma bolsa para ela. Fazendo com que Eren saísse em busca de trabalho. Ela estava no seu último ano do colégio e Eren sabia que a ofereceriam uma bolsa para a faculdade também. Mesmo que as coisas não tivessem dado certo para ele, ele estava feliz por sua irmã. No entanto, isso significava que ele tinha que achar múltiplos trabalhos para sustentar os dois, e sem nenhum diploma sua única opção era fazer trabalho pesado com um salário baixo.

Por ora, ele tinha quatro trabalhos, um em um bar local. Mesmo sendo menor de idade, dezessete anos, ele tinha conseguido persuadir o dono, Hannes, a contratá-lo. Já que ele era um antigo amigo da família, ele sabia como era a vida que Mikasa e Eren estavam levando e decidiu ajudá-los. Seu segundo trabalho era como catador de lixo. Sim, Eren era catador de lixo, Mikasa havia feito piadas sobre isso por uma semana quando ele havia conseguido o trabalho já que ele nunca havia limpada a casa deles. Nunca. Seu terceiro trabalho era num canteiro de obras, fazendo simples tarefas. E por último, ele trabalhava da cozinha da Freedom Corps, era uma cozinha especialmente designada para os pobres e sem-tetos. Eles podiam tomar café da manhã por poucos centavos. Esse último trabalho não pagava em dinheiro, mas sim com comida, já que ele podia levar o que sobrasse para casa.

"Que horas você tem que ir?" Mikasa perguntou para o irmão enquanto amarrava seu cachecol vermelho. Eren pegou seu celular e o abriu para conferir as horas.

"Hm, em duas horas. E você?"

"Já fiz tudo o que tinha que fazer por hoje, mas eu tenho algumas tarefas de casa para fazer. Esses relatórios malditos estão me matando." Os olhos dela pareciam cansados.

"Nós ainda temos as sobras da Freedom Corps?"

"Sim, mas não muito."

"Nós temos dinheiro suficiente para comprar comida?"

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Não. Mas amanha é mais um dia de trabalho na Freedom Corps então eu espero conseguir algo por lá. Se você passar lá antes da escola eu posso te preparar um almoço se você quiser." Isso a fez sorrir. Mesmo que seu irmãozinho trabalhasse por quase sessenta horas por semana e ela se preocupasse com o bem-estar dele, ele sempre a colocava em primeiro lugar. Ele era forte. Mas ela se perguntava se ele era forte o suficiente. Nesses últimos dias ele tem parecido mais e mais cansado.

"Hey, eu devo ficar aqui por um tempo?" ela ofereceu. Durante a semana ela dormia no dormitório escolar já que era mais perto do centro de Trost. Ela viu o rosto dele ficar preocupado.

"Não faça sacrifícios por mim, Mikasa. Eu estou bem." Ela assentiu, mas não acreditou nele. Ele tinha largas olheiras embaixo dos olhos, um sinal claro de que ele não tem dormido bem.

"Eu posso me mudar para cá. Iria nos poupar uma considerável quantidade de dinheiro." Ela tentou. Ela sabia que Eren ia simplesmente rejeitar a idéia, mas ela ainda tinha que tentar.

"Não, Mikasa. Não!" ele ajeitou seu casaco sujo. "Você se mudar para cá iria afetar suas notas. Eu não quero que você perca sua bolsa." Seus olhos esmeraldas estavam determinados. Ele já tinha se decidido. Ela conhecia bem o irmão, se ela continuasse eles acabariam discutindo no único momento que podiam passar juntos. Ela suspirou em derrota. "Certo!" e massageou a têmpora em sinal de irritação.

"Que horas você tem que estar na escola amanhã?" ele tentou mudar de assunto. Seus olhos se encontraram.

"Às nove, então eu vou ter muito tempo para ficar com você na cozinha e te admirar com aquela sua adorável e graciosa roupa." Ela sorriu, o provocando. Ele revirou os olhos.

* * *

O celular de Levi já estava tocando por um tempo agora. Não era como se Levi não pudesse atender por estar ocupado. Não, ele não atendeu o telefone porque ele não queria. Simples assim. Era irritante pra porra, claro, mas na tela brilhava o nome: Hanji, com quem conversar podia ser muito exaustivo.

Ele sentou no sofá debatendo consigo mesmo se valia a pena atender. A tela escureceu e o celular parou de vibrar. Ele o observou cuidadosamente. Duas chamadas perdidas era o que dizia. Ele franziu os lábios. A qualquer minuto. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Ah, aí estava. Seu celular voltou a vida enquanto Hanji ligava para ele novamente. Ele sabia que ela continuaria ligando até que ele atendesse a maldita máquina ou até que ela aparecesse na sua porta. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Escolha feita. Ele pegou o telefone e aceitou a ligação.

"O quê?" ele se deitou de volta no sofá e acomodou a cabeça nos travesseiros.

"Rabugento você hein?" soou uma voz alegre do outro lado da linha seguida por vários sons de vidro se quebrando. Levi afastou um pouco o celular da orelha.

"Mas que porra você está fazendo?"

"Nada. O que faz você pensar que eu estou fazendo alguma coisa?" ela perguntou inocentemente.

"Então, porque você está me ligando?" ele respondeu a pergunta dela com uma outra.

"Bem, Pixis teve essa ótima ideia..." ela começou. Oh, Deus, lá vem. Sempre que o empresário deles tinha uma ótima ideia, não era nem de perto tão ótima assim. Ele gemeu em frustração e sua mão livre foi a seus olhos, fazendo seu mundo ficar totalmente escuro.

"O quão ruim é?"

"Ele quer que nós, sendo a banda fodona que somos, façamos, hm, um pequeno documentário de TV. Onde nós não somente vamos, você sabe, contar sobre a fundação da banda e coisas sobre nós mesmos, mas também mostraremos que nos importamos com nossos fãs, ou melhor, pessoas em geral."

"Sinto muito, estou boiando." Ele balançou a cabeça.

"Caridade."

"..." Ele absorveu a informação.

"Por favor, não mate as pessoas." Isso a fez dar uma genuína risada.

"Caridade." ele repetiu.

"Yep."

"O que ele tem planejado para a gente? Será que eu devo levar minha arma?"

"Wow, isso foi uma piada? Estou profundamente impressionada." Ela riu, e rapidamente continuou. "O cara mencionou algo sobre uma organização chamada Freedom Corps. Mas não tenho certeza sobre o que eles fazem. Eu sei que eles ajudam os pobres e sem-tetos, mas além disso é um completo mistério."

"Certo."

"Hey, é tudo para promover nossa nova música."

"Nova música?"

"Oh...sim, ele também meio que mencionou o fato de nós precisarmos de uma nova música."

"Para quando?"

"..." Foi a vez dela permanecer em silêncio. E ele sabia que se tinha algo que podia calar sua amiga, era por que algo estava muito errado.

"Para quando." Dessa vez não foi uma pergunta.

"Em dois dias a letra tem que estar pronta. Em quatro, o geral da canção, incluindo o título, e lá pelo fim da semana nós temos que começar a gravar." Ele estava odiando tanto Pixies que estava considerando seriamente em queimar a casa do cara. Eles nunca haviam escrito uma música com um prazo antes, porque hey, eles eram incríveis e o mundo esperava por eles. Não o contrário. Perfeito.

"Por que ele precisa da música para o fim da semana?" ele já sabia a resposta, mas precisava ouvir mesmo assim.

"Okay, então é tipo assim. Ele quer que nós começamos a gravar amanhã. Bla, bla, até o fim da semana. Bla, bla, tudo tem que estar pronto e a musica tema, bem, faça as contas, ô inteligência."

"Eu preciso de um drink." Ele exalou pesadamente.

"Eu preciso mais do que um drink." Ela brincou, e riu.

"Bar?"

"Sim, agora!"

"Vejo você em trinta minutos?"

"Sem problemas."

E então a linha morreu. Ele jogou o telefone para o lado.

'Uma nova música, huh. Uma semana. Um documentário. A mesma história. Bem, as coisas podiam ser muito piores.' E com isso, ele levantou-se do sofá, pegou um casaco preto, cachecol cinza, e um gorro de malha preto muito feio feito pela Hanji. Apesar de ter muito outros, esse era o único que não coçava, e quase tão importante quanto, era quente.

"Agora, aquele drink." Ele sorriu para si mesmo enquanto abria a porta.

* * *

"Ahhhhh, hahaha! Você ainda tá usando isso! Tão fofo!" Hanji continuou rindo, lágrimas saindo dos olhos. Ela tirou os óculos para secá-las devidamente. Ela estava se referindo ao velho gorro de malha que ela tinha dado para ela anos atrás, claro. "Parece um animal morto."

"Você que fez. Não posso evitar se você tricota como uma idiota."

"Eu nunca disse que sabia tricotar, disse?"

Ele deu de ombros. "Não importa. Também não é como se o seu fosse estiloso." Ele agarrou o grande gorro branco que ela usava e o puxou para baixo sobre a sua cabeça.

"Filho da puta." Ela girou os braços ao redor para tentar acertá-lo, e quando ela conseguiu ela libertou o rosto do confins do gorro. Eles fizeram seu caminho para o bar, para o tão necessitado drink, ou no caso da Hanji, drinks. Levi não tinha problemas em se juntar a Hanji e beber um pouco mais.

"Oh, veja o que temos aqui. Já faz um tempo, não?" Um homem loiro, com bigode disse quando viu os dois entrando no seu bar.

"O que os traz ao World's End? Apesar dos melhores drinks de Trost, claro."

"Hannes!" Hanji abraçou o velho amigo deles. "Olhe para você! Nem mesmo um fio de cabelo branco. Você está ótimo, esbanjando juventude, eu digo." Ela o acotovelou de brincadeira.

O homem mais velho riu da garota empolgada. "Eu não sou tão velho."

"Levi, bom ver você." Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Já faz quatro anos desde a última vez que eles haviam estado ali. Ser famoso tinha seu lado negativo.

Levi assentiu para Hannes. "Eu ainda odeio o inverno." Sua observação só fez o homem rir mais alto.

Hannes olhou ao redor, vendo que só tinha duas mesas ocupadas. "Ainda é meio cedo para beber e além disso é dia de semana. Suponho que vocês não queiram que o mundo saiba que vocês estão aqui. Que tal uma mesa lá no final? Vocês sabem qual. Enquanto isso, o que eu posso fazer por vocês?

Um sorriso malicioso se espalhou no rosto de Hanji enquanto ela juntava as mãos como se estivesse rezando. "Você sabe o que nós, quero dizer, o que eu quero. Levi não tem escolha." Ela piscou, o que já era sua marca registrada. Hannes balançou a cabeça divertidamente, sabendo aonde isso iria levar, e assentiu. "Em um segundo."

Levi tirou seu casaco e cachecol, mas deixando o gorro no lugar. Ele parecia acreditar que ninguém o reconheceria numa coisa tão medonha quanto aquilo. Talvez ele estivesse certo. Até agora tinha funcionado muito bem.

Ele sentou-se na mesa que ficava no final do café, longe do bar e das janelas. O lugar que eles estavam ficava a uma boa distância do banheiro. Uma fileira de mesa ficava entre eles para que, quando cheio, eles não precisassem se preocupar com múltiplas pessoas passando por lá. Ou melhor, tropeçando por lá, com o potencial de caírem e estragarem os disfarces deles.

Hanji caiu pesadamente em uma cadeira do lado oposto da mesa. "Dá para acreditar?" ela sorriu, enquanto se livrava do casaco. Essa é a mesa sagrada, onde decidimos começar a banda anos atrás. Isso é tão incrível. Estou tão empolgada!"

Esse era o lugar onde os três haviam começado a banda, onde eles ficaram tão bêbados que eles haviam conseguido convencer Levi com aquele nome ridículo para a banda. A foto de três bêbados de merda passou pela sua cabeça. A foto havia sido tirada aqui, nessa mesma mesa. De fato, era uma mesa sagrada.

"Como Erwin aceitou a ideia do documentário?" Ele perguntou para Hanji, que ainda estava muito perdida nos seus pensamentos felizes.

"Ow, não se preocupe com ele. Ele leva tudo tão a sério que até me disse para não beber." Isso se parecia muito com Erwin: profissional e sério.

"É por isso que ele não está aqui?"

Ela assentiu. "Você não deve beber. Nós temos que trabalhar amanhã. Não fique bêbada. Não faça isso. Não faça aquilo." Ela tentou imitar a voz de Erwin. "Você sabe como ele é. Tudo para ele é negócios. Ah, mas nós realmente temos que acordar cedo. Parece que essa coisa com a Freedom Corps é bem cedo."

"Eu vou acordar com dor de cabeça."

"Levi, você é um astro do rock tão fodão." Ela zombou. "Eu vou acordar com dor de cabeça." Ela agora tentou imitar a voz dele e riu quando notou o olhar que ele estava dando para ela.

* * *

Hannes caminhou por trás do bar, abrindo a porta para a pequena cozinha. Ele sabia que o que Hanji tinha pedido estava escondido em algum lugar na adega do bar.

A cozinha era pequena e tinha quatro portas. Uma que levava de volta ao bar, uma que levava a adega, uma que levava para fora, e a última era a que levava para o grande refrigerador. Ela passou por ele em direção a porta que levava a adega, mas parou quando ouviu uma batida na porta que levava para o beco. Seus empregados deviam começar às oito. Ele olhou para o relógio. Dizia que ainda faltava dez minutos para às oito.

"Hannes, é melhor você estar aí. Eu estou congelando." a voz de um jovem e irritado garoto soou por trás da porta fechada.

"Sim, sim. Espere um segundo." ele fez seu caminho para a porta, puxou a chave do bolso e destrancou a porta. Assim que ela abriu, um garoto correu para dentro, xingando muito enquanto entrava.

"Boa noite, Eren." Hannes riu enquanto fechava a porta.

"Espere!" uma outra voz gritou do beco. Uma garota de cabelos castanhos entrou e fechou a porta atrás dela.

"Eren, Hannes." Ela assentiu.

"Bom ver você, Ymir." Hannes disse. Ele trancou a porta novamente. Era um pequeno bar; eles conseguiam manejar com só três pessoas. Pelo menos por hoje.

"Está frio pra porra lá fora." Eren tremia quando proferiu essas palavras. Ymir riu e pendurou o casaco no closet que havia perto da porta. Eren seguiu o exemplo dela.

"Bem, Eren, se você está com tanto frio, eu tenho uma tarefa para você." Hannes disse.

"Ótimo!"

"Você poderia me trazer o uísque de '76 por favor?"

"Qual a ocasião? Essa coisa é cara."

"Hm,... uma espécie de celebração." Foi o que Hannes resolveu dizer depois de um momento pensando.

"Okay, parece justo." Eren ergueu a mão, pedindo pelas chaves, que Hannes passou para ele. Quando ele desapareceu debaixo do solo ele conseguiu ouvir Hannes perguntar para Ymir se ela podia preparar alguns tira-gosto, o que ela concordou em fazer, claro.

"Uísque, '76." Ele sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto seus olhos corriam pelas estantes com vários tipos de garrafas.

"Vinho, não. Cerveja, não. Muita e muita cerveja, droga. Deixe-me ver, uísque, uísque, uís- ah, aqui está você. Agora '76." Ele puxou uma garrafa de aparência antiga que estava na altura de seus joelhos. A garrafa esta um pouco suja e quando ele a limpou com a manga da camisa, ele praguejou. "Idiota, mas que ideia retardada, Eren." Um grande marca de sujeira ficou presa na sua, que antes costumava ser verde, camisa. Era a única camisa limpa que ele tinha. Agora, ele não tinha nenhuma.

Ele fechou a porta depois de desligar as luzes da adega, e colocou a garrafa no balcão onde Ymir estava fazendo pequenos sanduíches.

Ele tentou tirar a sujeira da manga. Ymir riu quando ela viu a imundice na camisa dele. "Mas que porra você fez?" ela passou uma toalha molhada para ele, que foi muito mais útil do que o que ele estava fazendo.

"Eu... não faço ideia." Ele balançou a cabeça e pegou a toalha. "Obrigada."

Com a camisa meio que limpa, ele pegou alguns copos do armário e os colocou numa bandeja, junto com a garrafa de '76.

"Aqui." Ymir passou para ele um prato com sanduíches em miniatura. Ele empurrou os copos para o lado para dar espaço para o prato. Eren pegou o prato e o colocou na bandeja enquanto se aproximava da porta flexível que levava ao bar. Naquele momento, Hannes apareceu na porta assustando Eren, mas ele conseguiu não derrubar nada para sua própria surpresa.

"Pode deixar." Hannes disse enquanto pegava a bandeja de Eren e se virava para Ymir. "Ymir, você gostaria de trabalhar no bar hoje?" ela deu de ombros. "Claro."

"Eren, você pode me fazer um favor e limpar o frigorífico? Tenho certeza de que tem coisas que devem ser jogadas fora. E então, jogue o lixo para fora." Eren assentiu. Ele sabia que era muito jovem para trabalhar no bar. Ele já estava feliz por Hannes o deixar trabalhar ali.

* * *

Hannes pôs a bandeja na mesa de Levi e Hanji. "Aproveitem, se precisarem de algo mais, é só dizer." E com isso, ele saiu para cumprimentar alguns clientes que estavam chegando e então os guiou para uma mesa bem longe da deles.

"Ele é um homem feito de ouro." Hanji disse enquanto o olhava trabalhar. "Agora, vamos acabar com isso hahaha!" ela pegou a garrafa de uísque e serviu a si mesma um copo, ela então passou a garrafa para Levi com um amplo sorriso.

"Erwin vai nos matar." Ele disse enquanto pegava o que lhe era oferecido.

"Ele seria um herói e nos livraria da nossa dor de cabeça."

"Eu posso beber por isso."

Eles levantaram seus copos e disseram algumas coisas bem bregas antes de colocarem os lábios no copo e sentirem a queimação do uísque '76 descer garganta abaixo.

* * *

**Cruel, eu sei u.u **

**Enfim, eles se encontram no próximo capítulo. Então, até lá.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bem, era para esse capítulo ser postado só no fim de semana. Mas eu fiquei feliz com as reviews então aqui estamos.**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin não me pertence e nem esse fic, sendo o primeiro do Isayama e a segunda de Rizzlemonster.**

* * *

Ainda estava escuro lá fora quando o despertador de Levi tocou, o acordando do sono. Seus olhos se abriram só para se fecharem de novo. Uma dor aguda atravessou sua cabeça enquanto o despertador continuava a violar seu mestre. Levi gemeu de raiva enquanto seu punho se encontrava com a máquina que ficava na mesinha ao lado da cama, onde continuava a produzir sons do inferno.

"Pelo amor de..." ele não terminou a frase já que sua própria voz retumbava em seus ouvidos. Mas que porra Hanji o fez beber ontem? Aquilo o deixou completamente destruído. Ele se sentia como se tivesse centenas de anos enquanto se arrastava para fora do calor da sua cama, xingando, só piorando sua dor de cabeça. As piadas que ele e Hanji fizeram ontem já não pareciam mais tão engraçadas. Merda.

Ele pegou o despertador do chão e pressionou o botão de desligar para fazer o quarto voltar a ser pacífico novamente, isso até que ele ligasse as luzes.

"Ah, qual é." Ele sibilou enquanto suas mãos subiam em direção aos olhos protetoramente, cobrindo seus olhos do brilho repentino. "Eu já estou odiando o dia de hoje."

Para a pessoa matutina que ele era, acordar hoje foi horrível. Talvez ele tenha bebido muito. Foi o quê? Uma garrafa. Okay, duas. Merda. Ele esfregou a têmpora enquanto pegava o celular e discava o número da Hanji para ver se ela ainda estava viva.

O telefone chamou, uma vez, duas vezes, e muito mais até que ela finalmente atendesse. Não se ouvia nenhum som do outro lado da linha.

"Hanji?" Levi tentou. Nada ainda. Depois de alguns segundos ele conseguiu ouvir o som de um ronco baixo. Ou ela caiu no sono assim que atendeu, ou ela estava dormindo quando o fez. Porra, como ela faz isso?

"Hey! Hanji! Acorda, caralho!" ele gritou enquanto uma mão agarrava a cabeça. Não foi uma boa ideia. Parecia que sua cabeça estava rachando. Mas ele devia isso a ela.

"Hanji!"

"Uuuuurggg..." finalmente ele conseguiu acordá-la. "A-alô?" ela parecia massacrada.

"Ligação para acordar."

"Valeu, cara!"

"Não caia no sono de novo."

Ela riu fracamente. Bem, isso parecia promissor. Pouco depois ele encerrou a ligação, rezando para ela continuar acordada, o que ele duvidava. Ele a conhecia bem.

* * *

Erwin sentou em um banco na entrada da Freedom Corps, que era uma velha casa reformada. Parecia meio que abandonada, salva por Erwin, a equipe de gravação, e é claro, as pessoas que trabalhavam para a banda e para a Freedom Corps.

Petra caminhou em direção a Erwin e sentou-se ao lado dele. Ela olhou para seu relógio.

"Você acha que eles vão chegar a tempo?" ela começou cuidadosamente. Erwin olhou para ela. "Só espero que sim. Eu avisei a Hanji. Disse que era uma péssima ideia. Eu esperava que Levi a parasse, mas não, ele foi lá e se juntou a ela. Eu não esperava por isso."

"É melhor eles chegarem a tempo." Pixis entrou na conversa. "Ou nós vamos começar sem eles."

Outra pessoa se aproximou deles. "Bom dia a todos. Eu sei que é cedo, mas gostaria de agradecer por vocês estarem aqui hoje para nos ajudar. Nós não temos muitos voluntários. Meu nome é Ilse Langnar e eu sou a diretora da Freedom Corps." Ela fez uma pequena reverência para o grupo.

Antes que alguém pudesse reagir as boas-vindas, a atenção dela foi atraída para alguém que pedalava em direção a eles.

"Bom dia, Eren." Ilse disse. "Que bom que está aqui."

"O prazer é meu, Srta. Langnar."

"Como você está? Espero que não esteja cansado." Ela sorriu. Ela sabia que ele tinha muitos trabalhos, e que noite passada ele teve que trabalhar no World's End. Ele veio direto do seu outro trabalho. Como uma pessoa trabalhadora, ela respeitava profundamente a paixão de Eren.

"Estou bem." Ele disse enquanto descia da bicicleta. Ela fez um ruído alto enquanto ele a puxava em direção ao prédio. "Desculpa." Ele disse para todos que estavam lá. "Ela é um pouco velha." Ele a prendeu e guardou a chave no bolso.

"Eren?" Ilse disse de novo. "Por que você não se junta a Mike nas cozinhas? Nós abrimos em duas horas." Ela olhou para o relógio novamente. Eram quatro e meia. A cozinha abria às seis e fechava às nove.

Ele assentiu e acrescentou um "Claro, sem problemas." antes de abrir a porta e entrar.

* * *

Eren fez seu caminho em direção aos vestiários, para deixar seu casaco, cachecol e mochila no armário e pegar seu avental preto de borracha. Sim, era uma coisa horrível de se usar, já que fazia uns sons bem queima-filme, mas ele preferia isso do que ficar com mancha de comida na roupa.

Ele bocejou uma ou duas vezes quando chegou ao seu destino, e vestiu o avental.

Então ele caminhou em direção as cozinhas da Freedom Corps onde ele ira começar a descascar batatas sozinho. Bem, pelo menos era melhor do que não fazer nada.

Quando ele entrou na cozinha, ele recebeu uma calorosa boas vindas dos seus colegas já presentes.

"Bom dia, Eren! Bem vindo a cozinha das batatas." Gritou um Mike empolgado, e acenou para o garoto. Um grande sorriso estava presente no seu rosto enquanto carregava baldes de vegetais pela cozinha.

"Bom dia, querido." Uma mulher chamada Anca disse com um sorriso caloroso enquanto sorria, balançou a cabeça da direção dele já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas, uma faca em uma, e uma cebola na outra. Seus olhos estavam levemente vermelhos por causa de todas as cebolas que ela já havia cortado. Ela se virou para Mike. "Mike, querido, eu gostaria de outro balde de cebolas, por favor."

"Já vai." Ela recebeu sua resposta enquanto ele desaparecia na sala de estoque.

Eren passou por Anca em direção ao fundo da cozinha para pegar um descascador e um saco de lixo para as cascas de batata. Ele pegou um cesto, colocou o saco dentro e o pôs em cima de uma mesa. Quando ele estava preste a entrar na sala de estoque, a pessoa que ele menos esperava ali apareceu. Com um sorriso de escárnio na cara e olhos que brilhavam, ele deu a Eren as melhores boas vindas que ele podia desejar.

"Hey, idiota, sai do caminho." Ele empurrou Eren bruscamente, batendo com força no ombro dele.

"Vai se foder, Jean." As palavras deixaram sua boca sem que ele percebesse.

"O que você disse?" o rude garoto chamado Jean disse com um timbre perigoso na voz. Ele passou a mão no seu cabelo castanho claro. Ele lentamente se aproximou de Eren na intenção de intimidar o garoto mais baixo.

Olhos esmeraldas se estreitaram e se encheram de ódio. Ele ajeitou os ombros e endireitou as costas na esperança de diminuir a diferença de altura. E então ele disse com uma voz profunda; "Eu disse para você ir se foder, cara de cavalo."

Ele passou por Jean sem quebrar o contato visual, somente desviando os olhos quando voltava para a mesa em que estava antes.

Antes que Jean pudesse se vingar, Mike saiu da sala de estoque. "Vocês, garotos, tem um ótimo espírito. Tanta energia. Aqui!" Ele arremessou um balde de batatas para Jean, que Jean mal conseguiu pegar. "Agora vocês dois." Ele olhou para Eren. "Vão cortar essas batatas e sem reclamações." Ele acrescentou quando viu os rostos deles formarem uma careta. Eren estalou a língua. Ótimo. Agora ele estava preso com o maior idiota do mundo.

* * *

"Anda logo, sua lesma." Levi rosnou para Hanji que estava gemendo com cada passo que dava.

"Eu me odeio!" Por que eu não ouvi o Erwin? Por que você não me impediu de beber tanto?" Ela agarrou a cabeça com as duas mãos e a acariciou como se fosse um filhotinho de cachorro.

"Porque eu estava bêbado pra porra."

Eles chegaram ao Freedom Corps de táxi, pois parecia ser a ideia mais segura e mais rápida para os dois. Levi havia pedido por ele e decidiu passar e pegar Hanji, que claro, tinha caído no sono de novo. Quando eles chegaram, Petra correu na direção deles.

"Vocês dois estão horríveis. O que aconteceu?" Sua mão cobria a boca enquanto preocupação brilhava em seus olhos.

"Álcool, foi isso que aconteceu." Levi disse. "... e essa criatura aqui também." Ele apontou para Hanji que sorria timidamente.

"Vocês nunca aprendem." Erwin apareceu. Ele já estava devidamente vestido para a ocasião.

"Okay, bem, nós vamos fazer alguma coisa que vai deixar vocês... hm, fantásticos." Petra assentiu para seu grupo. "Erd, vá pegar corretivo extra por favor. Traga muitos, ok?"

"Nós parecemos mal, né?" a voz de Hanji tremeu enquanto ela tentava manter os olhos abertos.

Petra assentiu. "Gunther, vá atrás de café."

"Café." Levi repetiu. Ele com certeza podia fazer bom uso disso.

Levou vinte minutos para Levi e Hanji estarem prontos para gravar. Eles se apresentaram para a equipe de gravação, que Levi já odiava.

Pouco depois, eles ouviram uma pequena explicação sobre o que eles deviam esperar para o dia, o que eles deviam fazer e quanto tempo iria levar. Cada membro da bando tinha seu próprio cameraman, para profunda irritação de Levi. Com seus stalkers, os três foram conhecer alguém chamado Mike. Ilse os guiou para seus destinos.

Quando eles chegaram na cozinha, Mike já estava esperando por eles. Eles se apresentaram mais uma vez. Os três trabalhariam juntos em uma das muitas cozinhas que tinham disponíveis. Já que a cozinha das batatas já estava ocupada, ele disse que eles poderiam ajudar na cozinha da sopa e então ele os levou para outra parte do prédio.

"Quantas cozinhas vocês tem?" Erwin perguntou para Mike com curiosidade.

"Sete, mas só quatro são usadas regularmente. Hoje nós usamos seis já que está frio lá fora e nós servimos comida quente durante o inverno. Cada cozinha tem seu próprio prato por assim dizer."

Os três assentiram em uníssono.

"Vocês estão prontos?" Mike perguntou enquanto abria a porta para a cozinha da sopa. Levi deu de ombros. Esse seria um longo dia.

* * *

Eren se apressou em rumo ao freezer, que ficava perto da cozinha da sopa, para guardar as batatas que ele tinha acabado de amassar. "Ah, eu devia ter usado um carrinho." Ele murmurou, seus braços estavam começando a ficar pesados por causa de todo o peso que ele estava carregando.

Grandes tigelas de batata amassada estavam alinhadas de cima a baixo no grande armário de metal, que ficava contra a parede. Era um lugar horrível para brigar já que qualquer errinho poderia causar uma grande bagunça. As tigelas poderiam desabar, espalhando toda a comida no chão de pedra fria.

Desperdício. E é claro, de todos os lugares em que eles podiam se encontrar, Eren e Jean se encontram justo ali. Uma utopia esperando por futuros acidentes acontecer.

Eren estava carregando uma tigela pesada de batata amassada e estava procurando algum espaço para colocá-la. Mas quase todos os lugares estavam ocupados, quando ele se virou para olhar para trás ele trombou com Jean que havia tido a mesma ideia.

"Porra." Eren xingou, ele sentiu seus dedos escorregarem e sentiu a tigela afrouxar na sua mão. Ele conseguiu segurá-la a tempo, mas ao fazer isso ele fez com que Jean derrubasse a sua própria tigela. Ele xingou Eren pela sua estupidez e o empurrou contra o armário que começou a oscilar perigosamente. "Toma cuidado, aberração."

"Cala a boa, Kirstein." E foi aí que as coisas ficaram feias.

* * *

Hanji sabe que tinha ouvido alguma comoção vindo da sala ao lado. Ela se virou para a porta, ninguém parecia estar entrando; a briga parecia vir de um só lugar. A comoção parou. Ela esperou um pouco antes de voltar a mexer a sopa, só para parar quando ouviu o barulho de novo.

Levi notou o estranho comportamento dela. "O quê?" ele perguntou mais por irritação do que por interesse.

"Eu acho que ouvi alguma coisa."

"Quem liga?" Ele revirou os olhos e voltou sua atenção a comida novamente. Ele já estava no limite por causa da equipe de gravação o seguir a cada passo que dava. Ele odiava o fato de que não importa o que ele fizesse, a câmera esta permanentemente colada no seu rosto. Ele desprezava atenção indesejada. Ele suspirou.

"Eu vou dar uma olhada." Ela disse enquanto abaixava o fogo para que a sopa não queimasse na sua ausência.

"Levi." A voz de Pixis soou por detrás das câmeras. Lá vem. "Siga-a." ele mandou. Tudo pela merda do documentário. Por que ele concordou com isso? Ah, é, ele não teve escolha. Ele fez o que lhe disseram e andou a passos largos atrás dela, seguido por uma horda de pessoas.

Assim que ele passou pela porta, ele soube qual era a comoção de que Hanji estava falando. Ele ouviu palavrões vindo de um espaço confinado. Ele alcançou Hanji que estava em pé perto de uma porta aberta e cuidadosamente espiava o refrigerador. Os olhos dela estavam abertos e a boca também. Ela parecia surpresa e satisfeita ao mesmo tempo e estava congelada como se estivesse presa no chão. Mas que porra ela estava vendo?

"Olha o que você está fazendo, Jean. Um movimento em falso e você fode com tudo." Veio uma voz vindo do refrigerador.

"Cala a boca, não me diga o que eu tenho que fazer!" eles ouviram um barulho alto e um grunhido de dor, seguido por vários objetos se quebrando. Parecia que algo tinha derramado por todo o lugar.

"Olha o que você me fez fazer!" aquele chamado Jean gritou. "Foda-se, estou caindo fora." Um garoto não mais do que 18 anos saiu, quase esbarrando em Hanji se Levi não a tivesse puxado para fora do caminho.

"Olhe por onde anda, idiota." Levi disse para ele, mas o garoto não respondeu e continuou andando até entrar numa outra sala, batendo a porta.

A atenção deles se voltou para o refrigerador onde eles ouviram gemidos vindos lá de dentro. Hanji praticamente se teletransportou lá para dentro e se ajoelhou perto do garoto que estava coberto do que parecia ser batatas amassadas. Espera, ele estava mesmo coberto por batatas amassadas. O rosto de Levi fez uma careta ao olhar para toda aquela sujeira, sendo o maníaco por limpeza que ele era. Ele não sentia pena da criança; ele provavelmente mereceu.

Ele estava coberto da cabeça aos pés por uma camada grossa de batata. Se agarrava no rosto dele como uma máscara, cobrindo suas feições completamente. Agora mesmo, ele se parecia com um ogro que havia saído de algum conto de fadas, e mais do que isso, um completamente irreconhecível. Perfeito.

Somente quando o garoto fez alguma tentativa de limpar o rosto, foi que um sorriso apareceu no rosto de Hanji. Oh, ótimo.

Hanji praticamente brilhava quando uma ideia começa a se formar na sua mente brilhante. Maldosa, sim. Mas mesmo assim, brilhante. Ela riu para si mesma. Nossa, como ela amava ser má, era uma sensação tão doce.

"Não, não, não!" Ela disse rapidamente, pegando os pulsos do garoto. "Não faça isso. Você só vai piorar. Seria ruim se essa merda caísse nos seus olhos." Isso era mentira, mas a criança acreditou nela já que ele assentiu lentamente.

Ela sabia quem era o garoto. Ela sabia por que Levi já o havia descrito para ela. Ela sabia por que já o havia visto da janela do apartamento de Levi. Esse era o garoto da canção. Ela sabia. Ela estava tão empolgada que podia explodir. Ela olhou para trás e viu Levi em pé na porta com uma cara de pura irritação. Ela tentou esconder o sorriso. Vamos lá, Hanji. Pokerface! Você consegue. Ha ha!

"Levi. Você poderia me ajudar a levantá-lo? Parece que alguma das tigelas bateu na cabeça dele." Ela apontou para a confusão, um chão coberto por comida desperdiçada e tigelas de metal. Sua sobrancelha subiu em aborrecimento. Ela estava falando sério?

"Eu vou ter que tocar nisso?" Sua mão tremeu enquanto apontava para o garoto.

"Bem, ele não pode ver merda nenhuma." Ela constatou o óbvio. O garoto cambaleou enquanto levantada, usando uma das mãos de Hanji como suporte. "Obrigada." Ele sussurrou. Ela cantarolou em resposta. Ela o guiou em direção à Levi. "Aqui está." Ela disse enquanto pegava o braço de Levi e o forçava a ajudar o garoto desamparado. Antes que Levi pudesse dizer não, ela disse. "Vá limpá-lo! Eu vou limpar essa bagunça com Erwin. Nem ferrando que eu vou fazer isso sozinha." E passou direto por ele, colocando as mãos na boca para criar um megafone e então gritou. "Erwin! e então ela se foi. Vadia.

Levi não podia deixar o garoto sozinho, mas também não tinha ideia do que fazer com ele. Ainda tinha algumas pessoas da equipe de gravação, andando por ali, olhando o que ele estava preste a fazer. Ótimo, eu não posso me livrar dele assim. Alguém me mate.

"Hey, moleque." Ele finalmente disse quando o silêncio se tornou insuportável. "Onde ficam os chuveiros ou... sei lá? Vocês tem chuveiro aqui, não tem?"

"Sim." Uma voz tímida saiu debaixo das batatas. "... Nos vestiários."

"Onde exatamente? Seja mais específico, idiota."

"Perto da entrada."

Levi olhou para o pessoal da equipe de gravação em busca de ajuda. "Alguma direção?" ele acrescentou, tanto para o garoto quanto para a equipe.

"Eu acho que sei o caminho." Disse uma voz familiar. Petra apareceu do nada e caminhou em direção a multidão. "Desligue essas câmeras." Ela disse com uma voz autoritária. Ela soou como uma professora do infantil. "Vocês não podem ver que ele-" ela parou por um breve momento, pensou por um tempo e continuou enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. "Como vocês se sentiriam se estivessem em TV nacional daquele jeito?' ela os repreendeu. "Isso é horrível. Vocês são horríveis. Deviam sentir vergonha." Ela voltou sua atenção para a vítima. "Você está bem?"

O garoto assentiu e ela sorriu. "Bom. Agora vamos. Eu vou levar vocês para o vestiário, e então vou pegar roupas novas para você, okay?

Eles logo acharam o vestiário, graças a Petra e algumas explicações do moleque.

"Certo." Petra disse. "Eu já volto, você entra e o ajuda a se limpar."

"Claro." Levi apertou mais o pulso do garoto e o empurrou para dentro, ganhando um grito surpreso do moleque.

Ele caminhou em direção a pia e disse para o garoto esperar por ele enquanto ele ia pegar uma cadeira e algumas toalhas. O pirralho fez o que lhe mandaram, e esperou. Quando Levi retornou, ele viu que o garoto tremia levemente. Ele estava com frio. Mas é claro que estava. Coberto dessa merda nesse clima congelante.

Ele colocou uma cadeira atrás dele, e o ajudou a se sentar. Ele pegou uma toalha e a molhou apropriadamente, e então ele tirou a primeira camada de batata. Mechas de cabelo castanho se tornaram visíveis, assim como parte da bochecha dele. Ele continuou até que parou quando o garoto murmurou algo sobre estar com frio e congelando até a morte.

Levi desfez os nós do avental dele e pegou a borda da camisa dele e a levantou sem aviso, e rapidamente pegou uma toalha grande da pilha que ele havia trazido e a colocou ao redor dele. Então, ele se ajoelhou na frente dele e continuou a limpar seu rosto. Quanto mais ele limpava, mais lentas ficavam suas ações. Ele tinha um pressentimento de que conhecia o pirralho. Uma sensação desconfortável se formava na boca do seu estômago.

Olhos verdes cuidadosamente se abriam, ainda com alguns restos de batatas. Ele conhecia esses olhos. Aquele cabelo. Aquele rosto. E foi aí que ele percebeu. Porra! Hanji, sua demônia imunda.

As mãos dele começaram a tremer, seus olhos se arregalaram, e a cor sumiu de seu rosto. Até mesmo seu coração começou a bater mais rápido e sua respiração ficou desregulada.

"Hm..." o garoto disse cuidadosamente. "Senhor, você está bem?"

"O que...?" ele balançou a cabeça em descrença. Ele saiu do seu estado de torpor. "Sim, sim, claro." Sua voz soava quase que distante e saiu mais suave do que ele havia antecipado.

O garoto não pareceu convencido mas decidiu ficar quieto mesmo assim. Os olhos dele pareciam fazer buracos em Levi. Pare de encarar, moleque.

"Tudo bem se eu tomar uma banho rápido?" Levi limpou a garganta perante a pergunta já que ela o tinha pegado completamente de surpresa, quase sugando todo o ar dos seus pulmões. Ele tentou esconder isso com uma tosse. Ele se levantou e jogou a toalha suja na pia. Mas que porra estava acontecendo? O que ele devia dizer? Claro, vá em frente. Obviamente ele não podia recusar um banho ao garoto. Porra!

Ele respirou lentamente, tentando acalmar seus nervos. Vamos Levi, não seja um idiota do caralho.

"Sim, claro." Ele tentou soar tão monótono quanto possível, e levantou uma sobrancelha para adicionar mais indiferença no olhar. "Vem." Ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. "Eu acho que você precisa de uma banheira ao invés de um chuveiro." Ótimo, por que você tinha que dizer isso?

"Tudo bem, acho que você está certo." O garoto disse, e passou a mão pelo cabelo cheio de batata, e jogou uma porção dela no chão. Ele olhou para o mão do homem.

"Você tem um nome, moleque?"

"Eren."

"Bem, Eren, você pode me mostrar o caminho para as banheiras? Parece que eu preciso preparar uma para você."

* * *

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Certo, agora vocês só terão o próx cap daqui a alguns dias porque eu mereço um descanso.**

**Por favor deixem reviews.**

**Té mais**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bem, esse capítulo era para ter sido postado ontem mas o Chrome decidiu não cooperar. Esse capítulo eu dedico a todos que mandaram reviews, muito obrigada mesmo, e a minha querida amiga (praticamente irmã).**

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin não me pertence e muito menos essa fic. O primeiro sendo do Isayama Hajime e a segunda de Rizzlemonster.**

**Bem, aproveitem**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Eren se sentiu como um bebê novamente, sendo cuidado pelos outros. Por que ele sempre era a criancinha que precisava de cuidados especiais, aquela que precisava de mais atenção que as outras? Ele estava agradecido que alguém quisesse ajudá-lo, mas isso não reprimia a sua vergonha. Por que esses acidentes estúpidos sempre aconteciam com ele?

Ele escondeu seu rosto em chamas nas mãos e afundou-se nos seus joelhos.

Ele estava esperando esse cara preparar a banheira para ele. Não era um cara qualquer. Não, esse era lindo. Assim que seus olhos estavam livres de batata ele achou que teria um ataque cardíaco. Ele jurava que o conhecia, só não sabia onde ele o tinha visto antes. Ele tentou descobrir da onde o conhecia mas só o levou à pensamentos mais vergonhosos. Eren se lembrou do rosto perfeito dele novamente, com uma pele branca que parecia porcelana, uma forte e definida mandíbula, e os olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis acinzentados, que se prendiam nos seus. Se ele não tivesse falado, Eren teria se perdido neles.

Como se essa fosse a sua deixa, o homem apareceu na sua frente, inclinando-se contra a porta. "Você vai ficar aí sentado para sempre, sentindo pena de si mesmo?" Ele disse com uma expressão indiferente, com os braços cruzados no peito enquanto esperava pela resposta de Eren. Ele agia de forma tão superior e poderosa.

Eren rapidamente se levantou e desviou os olhos. O homem estava vestido tão estilosamente que o fez se sentir como um total perdedor. Enquanto ele estava lá, tremendo com uma toalha, por Deus - ele estava sem camisa! Ele quase tinha se esquecido - e seus jeans sujos, ele sentia-se deslocado. E isso era uma leve constatação.

O homem em sua frente vestia um casaco preto, que mostrava claramente seu torso magro e musculoso. Um zíper prateado subia da borda da blusa até a gola alta, escondendo grande parte de seu pescoço esguio, e quase tocando a ponta de seu queixo. Jeans skinnies cinza cobria suas pernas, mesmo que o homem fosse um pouco mais baixo que ele, ele ainda tinha pernas fortes, que terminavam em botas militares pretas. Ele parecia que tinha acabado de sair de um filme. Algum cara rico que as pessoas admiravam de longe, apropriado para o tapete vermelho. Eren não sabia o quanto estava certo já que ele nunca se importou tanto assim com celebridades e nunca lia aquelas revistas estúpidas que Mikasa comprava de tempos em tempos. Ele sempre achou que era desperdício de dinheiro, mas sua irmã merecia algum luxo então ele não se importava tanto. Ele balançou a cabeça para afastar esses pensamentos. Por que ele estava pensando nisso agora? Quando esse cara estava em pé na sua frente tudo parecia tão irrelevante.

"Eu não vou ficar aqui em pé até o fim dos tempos, anda logo." Seus olhos prateados praticamente resplandeciam. Eren se amaldiçoou por ser tão idiota. Por alguma estranha razão, ele não queria ser odiado por esse homem misterioso.

"Desculpe." Ele meio que enterrou seu rosto na toalha enquanto a enrolava mais em volta do corpo. Ele ouviu o homem mais velho suspirar antes de dizer. "Vem, vamos te limpar."

Levi decidiu dar privacidade ao garoto para se despir. "Me chame quando terminar." Todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam tensos, e ele estava se sentindo estressado. Deus, ele precisava de um cigarro, ou melhor, de um maço inteiro de cigarros. Ele queria beber até cair, assim como na noite passada. Ele queria afogar seus pensamentos pervertidos, mas falhava sempre que se lembrava do que estava acontecendo na sala ao lado. _Relaxe_. Ele fechou os olhos, tentando calar todas aquelas emoções.

"Hm, hey. Você já pode entrar." Uma voz chamou do outro lado da porta. A banheira se localizava numa pequena sala e tinha o formato de um retângulo. As bordas eram largas para se colocar os itens necessários para o banho. E a direita tinha vários armários com tais itens. Além disso, tinha uma cesta de madeira perto da porta e uma outra perto do armário.

Levi entrou. "Eu tenho um nome, sabe." O garoto o encarou com olhos inocentes. "Todos tem." Ele respondeu abruptamente fazendo Levi sorrir. Esse moleque.

"Sim, obrigada por perguntar o meu, você claramente não tem maneiras." Ele disse enquanto se aproximava de Eren, ele tirou as botas e enrolou a borda do jeans até os tornozelos. Depois, ele enrolou as mangas da camisa. "Meu nome é Levi, moleque. Prazer em te conhecer." Embora ele não tenha estendido a mão para uma apresentação adequada. Ele se aproximou de um dos armários e puxou alguns potes de shampoo, uma esponja, e uma escova para tirar a imundice. Ele tinha certeza de que ia precisar.

Eren agradeceu a quem quer que esteja lá em cima por Levi ter colocado muitas bolhas na banheira, elas até mesmo estavam caindo para fora, deixando somente sua cabeça exposta. "O que você vai fazer?" Ele perguntou enquanto Levi se aproximava e sentava-se na beira.

"Se afaste." Ele disse secamente e empurrou Eren para o meio da banheira. Ele se sentou na beirada atrás do garoto e pressionou as costas na parede para suporte. Uma de suas pernas pendiam para fora e a outra ele dobrou e trouxe ao peito. Em sua mão ele segurava a esponja pronta para esfregar.

"Vem." Ele disse enquanto pegava Eren pelo ombro e o trazia mais para perto. Antes que Eren pudesse protestar ele sentiu a esponja esfregar sua cabeça, o pegando de surpresa e o fazendo afundar na água devido a pressão repentina. "Ei, mais cuidado. Você está tentando me matar?"

"Cale a boca." Eren sentiu algo frio no seu cabelo que começou a escorrer para seu rosto.

"O que é isso?" O líquido escorreu até seu pescoço, fazendo arrepios descer pela sua espinha.

"Shampoo. Muito shampoo." Levi jogou o pote, agora vazio, para o lado, onde caiu em algum lugar no chão.

"O quê, você usou o pote inteiro?"

Levi assentiu e começou a espalhar o shampoo, o que não foi difícil já que estava em todo lugar e então começou a esfregar vigorosamente. Ele sentiu as batatas entre seus dedos delgados, e então elas se foram. A cabeça de Eren desapareceu num mar de bolhas, e ele tossiu o shampoo para fora da boca. Ele tirou o creme intruso do rosto, mas fez pouca diferença já que uma outra avalanche de bolhas caiu na sua cara. "Porra!"

Levi riu, o pirralho não tinha jeito, e era muito adorável de testemunhar. Ele se mexeu um pouco para se sentar bem atrás do garoto, uma perna a cada lado dele, mas suas mãos estavam escorregadias por causa do shampoo e ele quase, quase caiu. "Merda!" Ele xingou enquanto todo o seu corpo ficava tenso. Essa passou perto. Ele lentamente se ajeitou.

Eren virou a cabeça com um olhar confuso no rosto, claramente assustado com a comoção.

"Não se atreva a dizer uma palavra." Os olhos de Levi estavam cortantes e raivosos. Eren se perguntou se ele na verdade era meio desajeitado e deixou escapar uma risada.

"Por acaso você quase-"

"Eu disso para se calar." Sua voz soou profunda e severa. De alguma forma, caia muito bem nele. O fazia parecer perigoso, desafiador até. Eren sentiu um nó na garganta._ Certo, hora de se virar_. E assim ele o fez. Eren tentou esconder suas orelhas em chamas o melhor que pode. _Por que isso sempre acontece comigo? Por que agora?_

Eren notou a perna de Levi se afastar dele e passar por cima de seu ombro enquanto Levi murmurava. "Estou ficando cansado dessa merda." Seguido de um "Segure a respiração."

"Hm, o qu-" e então ele sentiu mãos fortes o puxando para dentro d'água, e o puxando para fora pouco depois. Enquanto tossia a água intrusa, Eren balbuciou. "S-seu idota!"

"Eu te avisei."

"Dificilmente."

"O que é essa coisa?" Levi disse irritado enqanto puxava pedaços de batata das mechas escuras de cabelo molhado. Ele pegou outro pote de shampoo, espalhou um pouco na mão e esfregou o cabelo de Eren novamente.

"Levi?" A voz de Petra chamou do vestiário. "Onde eu devo colocar as roupas?"

"Traga essa sua bunda para cá." Passos se aproximaram do banheiro, e não demorou muito para que uma mulher de cabelos cor de avelã aparecesse. "Oh, Deus." As mãos dela voaram em direção aos olhos enquanto suas bochechas queimavam num brilhante tom vermelho.

Levi balançou a cabeça enquanto encarava Petra - ele sabia que coisas estranhas estavam passando pela cabeça dela; para o grande prazer dela. Lentamente ela deixou suas mãos caírem para que cobrissem somente sua boca. Seus olhos arregalados mostravam satisfação.

"E-eu vou, hm, colocar as roupas bem aqui." Ela disse e colocou um novo par de roupas na cesta perto da entrada. "Tchau." Ela sumiu logo depois e Eren podia jurar que tinha ouvido risadinhas.

"Qual o problema dela?"

Levi estalou a língua. O pirralha era realmente tão tapado assim? Ele se inclinou para a direita e apoiou a mão na borda. Eren sentiu o movimento atrás dele e se virou para ver Levi, só para se encontrar cara a cara com o dito homem, seus narizes a centímetros de distância. Seus olhos se arregalaram, suas bochechas coraram, e sua respiração falhou.

Os olhos cinzas de Levi olhavam diretamente os seus, e então se abaixaram para seus lábios. Suas mãos cuidadosamente acariciaram a bochecha de Eren, fazendo-o tremer perante o toque. Os dedos de Levi passearam sobre a pele molhada. Eren quase gemeu em desespero pela sensação desconhecida que descia por seu corpo e alma. O que esse homem estava fazendo com ele?

"Você não acha que o que estamos fazendo parece um pouco...," olhos prateados se voltaram para os esmeraldas, cheios do que Eren ansiava ser desejo, desejo por ele. "...íntimo?" Ele terminou em um sussurro. Eren podia sentir a respiração quente dele contra seus lábios. Enquanto ele tremia devido aos arrepios que percorriam sua pele. De repente, ele se sentiu muito quente e seu peito se apertou.

Levi se afastou com um sorriso perverso no rosto, e foi aí que Eren percebeu que estava sendo provocado. Antes que ele percebesse, seu comportamento impulsivo levou a melhor sobre ele, já que suas mãos saíram da banheira e jogaram água em Levi. "I-idiota."

Os olhos de Levi lentamente se abriram enquanto ele expirava dolorosamente devagar, seu rosto se virando para o outro lado, tentando não perder o controle. Uma mão percorreu seu rosto para se livrar de boa parte da água. Esse garoto o levou ao limite, além do ponto de retorno.

"Você está tão morto." Ele murmurou, praticamente sem nenhum som saindo de sua boca. Tudo que Eren pode fazer depois, foi rezar para que ele vivesse para ver o próximo dia.

* * *

Um estranho silêncio se instalou entre as duas figuras encharcadas, uma em pé ao lado da banheira, e a outra quase afogada dentro dessa. Levi passou uma toalha para Eren, exausto por causa do que tinha acabado de acontecer. Nem em um milhão de anos ele tinha pensado que ele ficaria tão apegado à alguém. Ele praticamente havia se jogado na banheira, esfregando viciosamente o pirralha da cabeça aos pés, de um jeito quase violador, enquanto estava totalmente vestido. Agora a única coisa seca que ele possuía era seu par de botas. Esplêndido.

Ele pegou as roupas limpas da cesta e as passou para o garoto que finalmente estava livre das batatas. "Aqui. Eu também preciso de umas então eu vou procurar pela Petra enquanto você se veste, entendeu?"

Eren assentiu enquanto o homem que que o havia iludido no seu feitiço saia, mas só depois de tirar o casaco molhado. Suas costas não eram nada além de músculo sobre músculo, não tinha uma única imperfeição. Uma tatuagem corria de seu ombro esquerdo até sua coluna, um rastro de penas, onde algumas estavam em pedaços e cobertas de sangue. Ele jogou o casaco molhado sobre o ombro de um jeito indiferente como se dissesse 'Estou seminu, supere isso.', e desapareceu de sua vista.

E foi aí que ele percebeu que estava quase sufocando, aparentemente Eren tinha parado de respirar devido a visão na sua frente, e desesperadamente buscou por mais ar. Seus pulmões sedentos por oxigênio se encheram e ele piscou. Ele abriu a boca somente para fechá-la novamente. Sua cabeça rodava, tudo estava uma confusão, e quando ele tentou pensar em outra coisa todos seus pensamentos foram para a mesma pessoa. Ele nunca havia se sentido assim antes e ele temia que isso fosse seu fim. "Idiota." Ele soou patético quando enterrou seu rosto nas mãos pela última vez.

* * *

Hanji estava sentada em um quarto separado para fofocar com Petra, risadas explodiam regularmente. "Ah, eu queria ter visto a cara dele quando ele descobriu quem o garoto era. Hmmm." Ela soava contente com seu trabalho, e empurrou seus óculos mais para cima do nariz.

"Foi a coisa mais doce que eu já vi." Petra disse enquanto se inclinava mais na mesa para ficar mais próxima de Hanji, e bateu o punho na mesa. As duas sempre conversavam sobre a paixão secreta de Levi. Hanji porque ela adorava como o seu Levi odiava cada momento disso e Petra porque era obcecada por BL e foi claramente pega de surpresa pelo seu primeiro encontro na 'vida real', como ela dizia. Hanji riu da amiga e colega. Esperando dizer algo ofensivo mas Petra apontou para trás dela.

"Hanji." Ele começou. "Eu já te disse o quanto eu te odeio?"

Ela sorriu de orelha a orelha. "Sim, querido. Todo dia." Isso a fez ganhar um quase inexistente sorriso. Ela viu os olhos dele amolecerem; tinha algo ali, algo... Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela inalou profundamente. Ela finalmente tinha quebrado as barreiras dele. Depois de todas aquelas conversas que eles tinha tido. Depois de todas aquelas músicas que ele tinha escrito. Levi tinha finalmente admitido que estava apaixonado por aquele garoto.

"Oh, meu Deus." Ela simplesmente estava sem palavras. "Levi, Eu- eu não sei o que dizer..."

Ele deu de ombros. "E eu não sei o que fazer..." Ela correu na direção dele, o puxou para um abraço e sussurrou. "Você está tão adorável agora." Petra assentiu em concordância.

"Vai se foder." E ele a abraçou de volta.

* * *

**Meu Deus O.O Levi, como você consegue ser tão adorável? Então, agradeça a esse capítulo, mais precisamente essa última parte porque se não fosse por ela eu não traduziria essa fic. **

**Bem, até o próximo capítulo. Deixem reviews por favor e quem quiser dar uma olhada na outra fic que estou traduzindo, Humanity's Greatest Bedtime Story, ela é adorável.**

**Agora, de verdade, até o próximo capítulo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**FINALMENTE! Passei um dia e meio trabalhando nesse capítulo. Por Deus, ele é gigante. Espero reviews como recompensa, estou exausta. Minha mão está doendo de passar a tarde inteira digitando. Quase, ****_quase_**** que esse capítulo não sai hoje. Bando de sortudos, vocês.**

**Disclaimer: SnK e essa fic não me pertencem. Sendo o primeiro do Isayama Hajime e a segunda de Rizzlemonster.**

**Aproveitem.**

* * *

Capítulo 5

"Okay, ouçam todos." Pixis berrou para as pessoas que estavam conversando um pouco mais que empolgadamente. "As cozinhas vão abrir em meia hora, e eu quero que todo mundo esteja no seu melhor..." Ele viu Levi inclinado contra uma parede. "Por que você está usando outra roupa?" Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não importa. Estão todos prontos para gravar?" Ele voltou sua atenção para o pessoal.

Ele ganhou respostas misturadas mas todas estavam cheias de empolgação então ele decidiu que era o suficiente, ele bateu palmas para que todos soubessem que a reunião estava acabada.

Os três cameramen voltaram a perseguir seus projetos.

"Você me deve uma." Hanji caminhou em direção a Levi, a câmera a seguindo. Por que ela estava fazendo isso aqui? Ele parou de repente, ali onde o mundo inteiro podia ver. "Você acha que eu não sei disso?"

"Bem, não se esqueça." Ela cantarolou, e foi perseguir Erwin, que disse "Para que você precisa de mim dessa vez, limpeza de novo?" Hanji tentou argumentar em sua defesa mas eles estavam muito longe para ele entender o que diziam.

Um pequeno sorriso ameaçou aparecer nos lábios de Levi, quando de repente uma câmera estava quase pressionada no seu rosto, seu sorriso se transformou em um olhar de irritação. Ele olhou para a máquina intrusa. "Vamos lá alimentar algumas pessoas." Ele esbarrou em Mike não muito tempo depois, ele estava com o garoto do freezer, o que tinha brigado com Eren. Ele instantaneamente decidiu que o odiava, mas o devia um favor mesmo assim. Se aqueles dois não tivesse brigado, as coisas de fato seriam muito diferentes.

"Levi, exatamente o homem que eu procurava." Mike soou energético, mas parecia meio cansado. Ele tossiu algumas vezes, embora não parecesse doente.

"Você está bem?" A voz de Levi não soou nem um pouco preocupada, só fazia parte da etiqueta com que ele perguntasse.

"Ah, minha garganta dói um pouco, mas eu vou sobreviver. De qualquer jeito, eu estava procurando por você."

Levi assentiu e colocou as mãos na cintura. "O que eu posso fazer por você?"

"Jean." Mike empurrou o garoto chamado Jean para a sua direção. "Você poderia fazer o favor de mostrar ao Levi aqui a sala de jantar?" o garoto assentiu. "Tudo bem."

"Sala de jantar, soa bastante extravagante." Levi caminhou na direção a Jean, e estendeu a mão. Jean hesitou fazendo com Levi deixasse a mão cair porque pensou que tinha demorado muito. Idiota de merda. _O que ensinam para as crianças hoje em dia?_

"Você pode ajudar Jean a arrumar as mesas, e fazer com que tenha cadeiras e talheres suficientes. Se você achar que não vai conseguir fazer a tempo, por favor, me avise para eu mandar Eren ajudar vocês."

O maxilar de Levi se apertou quando o nome do garoto foi mencionado.

"Certo, de qualquer forma, cadê aquele idiota?" Jean vociferou. "Por que ele não vem nos ajudar?"

"Bem, eu tendo a deixar vocês dois separados tanto quanto posso. Vocês sempre brigam por besteira e me dão problemas." Ele suspirou profundamente e sua expressão endureceu enquanto ele revivia memórias passadas. Aparentemente os dois tinham uma espécie de história. Instantaneamente Levi sentiu uma centelha de ciúmes. Ele sabia que era infantil, mas não se importava.

"Vamos." Levi disse tentando manter a calma. "Me mostre o caminho."

Jean o reverenciou levemente, de repente mais que educado. A mudança repentina dele não passou despercebida por Levi, o pirralho provavelmente sabia quem ele era.

"Claro, por aqui." Ele escoltou Levi pelo corredor em direção a um largo salão cheio de mesas e cadeiras, seguido pelo cameraman. Tinha mesas que estavam faltando cadeiras enquanto que outras tinha muitas.

"Então..." Levi disse quebrando o silêncio desconfortável, a cabeça de Jean virou imediatamente. "Qual o problema entre você e o outro pirralho?" Ele estava tentando saber mais sobre Eren, ele quase podia ouvir Hanji rindo mesmo que ela não estivesse por perto.

"Nenhum, ele só me dá nos nervos. Eu sei lá. Quem se importa, ele é só um idiota. Chega de falar dele." Merda, isso não o estava levando a lugar nenhum. "O mais importante é como vocês tiveram essa ideia para o nome da banda, The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow." Ele ergueu uma das mãos no ar e desenhou metade de um círculo enquanto dizia o nome da banda, como se ele brilhasse em letras resplandecentes acima de sua cabeça. Então ele estava certo, Jean de fato o conhecia.

"Não ouviu os rumores?" Levi sorriu enquanto arrumava as cadeiras.

Jean riu, enquanto empurrava uma mesa contra outra. "Sim, claro, sou fã da banda desde que me lembro. Mas mesmo assim, toda aquela merda pela qual vocês passaram, e vocês vem com esse nome? Só é meio difícil de acreditar."

"É nisso que somos bons; nós não fazemos o que já foi feito. Essa merda chata de novo e de novo."

Arrumar todas as mesas e as cadeiras não levou tanto tempo, eles terminaram em tempo recorde, só 4 minutos empurrando as coisas por aí e tudo resolvido. Eles caminharam em direção ao buffet, ou pelo menos o lugar onde seria o buffet, uma longa fila de mesas. Para colocar coisas como sal, pimenta e etc. tinha uma bancada situada no final do buffet.

"Você pode achar o que precisa aqui." Jean gesticulou para Levi. Pequenos armários acompanhavam a mesa de buffet. "Ingredientes para o café você acha perto das máquinas de café, e coisas como talheres você acha na próxima sala." Ele apontou para trás do ombro para uma pesada porta de metal no final do salão.

"Eu vou pegá-los." Levi se ofereceu, ele deixou o salão onde Jean estava arrumando a bancada do buffet, tendo certeza de que estava cheio até a borda.

A pesada porta rangiu quando ele a puxou. Definitivamente precisava de óleo num futuro próximo. Na sala, todas as paredes estavam ocupadas com armários cheios de caixas de papelão. Fora dessas caixas saiam objetos de plásticos; os talheres. Ele pegou duas caixas, puxando-as parcialmente da estante, checando o conteúdo de cada caixa. Ele finalmente pegou seis caixas, duas de cada; colheres, garfos, e facas. E as colocou na mesa no centra da sala.

Primeiro, ele caminhou em direção a porta e a abriu, testando para ver se ficava aberta, e quando ela lentamente se fechou, ele olhou ao redor da sala procurando por algo que a mantivesse aberta. Nesse momento, a porta abriu de novo, e Levi não se virou para ver quem era, esperando que fosse Jean.

"Precisa de uma mão?" uma voz familiar perguntou. Seu pescoço quase estalou quando ele se virou um pouco rápido demais para seu próprio bem. Ele ignorou a leve dor nos seus músculos.

"Eren?" Ele tentou não soar tão surpreso, com sorte, tinha dado certo. Ele não tinha visto o garoto desde que ele tinha deixado o banheiro para se trocar.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo enquanto ele absorvia a visão na sua frente. Eren usava as roupas que Petra havia pegado para ele. Levi sempre admirou o gosto de Petra e como ela conseguia aflorar o melhor das pessoas, mas isso já era ridículo. Ele não sabia exatamente o que o garoto estava usando quando estava coberto de babata, mas ele decidiu que gostava do que via agora. Os jeans do garoto agraciavam suas pernas, e Levi brevemente se perguntou como seria a bunda dele. O pensamento quase o fez lamber os lábios.

"Bem, vejo que parecemos bem extravagante." O garoto corou um pouco, puxando a borda do seu novo cardigã, mexendo um pouco nos botões. Ele vestia uma camiseta verde lisa, um cardigã preto e branco e um par de skinnies pretos rasgados. Petra tinha terminado o look com All Stars, a escolha favorita de Hanji. Mas esses eram verdes, combinando com os olhos de Eren.

Eren passou direto por Levi, em direção a mesa coberta por caixas. "Pode soar triste, mas eu nunca usei roupas assim antes." Tinha uma fagulha de incerteza em seus olhos. "Eu não quero arruinar essas roupas que ela me deu."

"Está tudo bem." Levi tentou confortá-lo. "Elas são suas, faça o que quiser com elas."

Eren girou. "O quê? Não, eu não posso ficar com elas, eu-"

"É um presente. Agora, cale a boca e me ajuda a carregar essas caixas, ok?" Isso pareceu funcionar, bom. "Relaxa, são só roupas."

Cada um pegou uma caixa e a carregou para fora da sala e as colocaram no começo do buffet, e começaram a encher a bancada dos talheres.

"A quanto tempo você trabalha aqui?" Levi decidiu perguntar a Eren enquanto encarava o garoto.

"Dois anos, eu acho. O tempo voa." Ele disse enquanto continuava a encher a bancada.

Naquele momento, ele se perguntou quantos anos Eren tinha, ele parecia muito mais jovem de perto do que visto através de uma janela do outro lado da rua. Por um segundo ele se perguntou se o pirralho ainda estava no ensino médio. Ele expulsou esse pensamento da cabeça. _Não, ele não podia ser assim tão jovem_. Ele voltou para pegar outra caixa.

Quando ele retornou, Eren estava conversando com uma garota, fazendo com seus olhos se contraíssem em irritação. No momento em que ele ia se aproximar Hanji apareceu do nada com Erwin.

"Tem mais?" Erwin perguntou, e caminhou para a sala onde, logo depois, apareceu carregando duas caixas. "Mais uma." Ele olhou para Hanji, sugerindo que ela também fosse ajudar.

"Tá, certo." Ela disse e prontamente caminhou para o outro lado, ignorando o 'pedido' de Eren. Erwin ficou tenso e seus olhos foram em direção a Levi quando ele ouviu seu amigo sufocar uma risada.

"Você tem que admitir. Ela te pegou."

"Aham. Sim, ela me pegou legal." O olhar de Erwin retornou a Hanji, que se protegia inocentemente com a mídia em seus calcanhares.

"Então." Erwin começou, seus olhos de volta à Levi.

"O quê?" Levi não olhou para ele. Ele sabia muito bem aonde isso iria.

"Então, esse é o cara?"

O silêncio reinou por um momento, e Levi balançou a cabeça quando pensou o quão ridículo tudo isso era. Ele observou enquanto Eren jogava a cabeça para trás e ria, seus ombros balançando incontrolavelmente quando o garota de cabelos negros disse algo engraçado. Levi encarou, bebendo a vista magnífica em sua frente e sussurrou. "Sim." Agora ele olhou para Erwin. "Esse é o cara." Tinha uma centelha de ciúmes visível naqueles olhos.

"Você acha que... ela é..."

"... a namorada dele?" Levi terminou com uma expressão raivosa no rosto. Ainda bem que Hanji estava fazendo algo estúpido em outro lugar e tinha conseguido toda atenção.

"Se é assim, então eu- AH, mas que porra, Erwin?" Erwin tinha o socado no ombro.

"Não soe tão ridículo, seu idiota. Ás vezes, você tem que lutar pelo que você quer, nada com o que ficar frustrado. Você não se parece em nada com o Levi que eu conheço. Seja homem. Se Hanji ouvir isso, ela te derruba tijolo por tijolo. Marque minhas palavras. Eu e Hanji vamos te ajudar, não acredito no que estou dizendo, mas nós vamos, de algum jeito."

"Sim, eu realmente soei como um merda, né?" Ele sorriu fracamente. _Não mais! Eu vou lutar. Eu vou fazer você implorar por mim, Eren._ O fogo retornou a seus olhos.

"Porra de merda sentimental. Obrigado."

"Acho que você precisa de um soco de tempos em tempos."

"Acho que sim, mas na próxima vez..." Ele não precisou terminar a frase.

"Rapaaaazes!" Hanji correu na direção deles, acenando com os braços acima da cabeça. "Nós vamos abrir em um segundo. Mike disse que devemos ficar juntos. Em algum lugar no começo do buffet ou algo assim. Eles estão trazendo a comida enquanto conversamos." Ela estava certa. Levi podia sentir o cheiro da comida.

"Então o que exatamente nós fazemos?" Erwin perguntou, câmeras os cercando novamente.

"Eu vou pegar os cupons." Hanji começou. "Eu ouvi que todos tem que pegar cupons para comer." Ela gesticulou para o buffet e olhou direto para uma das câmeras. "Maravilhoso, não? Também significa que eu sou a primeira da fila, bastante apropriado." Ela piscou e saiu à procura de Mike, gritando, "Oh, Mike! Onde você está?"

Levi olhou para o buffet e notou que batata amassada era uma das primeiras coisas que as pessoas podiam escolher. Seus olhos estreitaram. _Você tem que estar brincando_. Ele teve que lavar as mãos por pelo menos vinte minutos, só para tirar aquela coisa de debaixo das unhas.

"Levi." Eren caminhou até ele. Levi notou que a garota de antes tinha ido embora, para seu prazer. "Eu pedi para o Mike te dar uma folga dessas batatas. Já que você deve estar odiando-as agora." Ele riu levemente e esfregou a nuca. Fofo e atencioso.

"Quem vai ficar lá?"

"Jean. Eu também pedi isso para ele. Aquele idiota merece."

"Hey, imbecil." Jean se intrometeu na conversa dele, e Levi quis dar um soco no estômago dele. Primeiro por interromper seu precioso Eren, segundo por fazer ele perder tempo, e terceiro por que ele tinha acabado de insultar Eren. "Você pediu para eu ficar lá? Você acha que isso é engraçado, algum tipo de vingança? Batatas de merda."

"Você está me vendo rir, Kirstein. Hmm?" Os olhos de Eren endureceram. "Deixa de agir como um bebê e vá fazer seu trabalho."

Jean se aproximou, pairando sobre Eren. Levi deu um passo à frente dele, se fazendo de escudo, seus olhos cortantes surpreendendo Jean, fazendo com que ele se afastasse um pouco. "Você não tem que me proteger." Eren disse. Levi não ficou nem em pouco convencido.

"E você não tem que me dizer o que fazer."

"Ahem." Uma garota clareou a garganta bruscamente. Ela conseguiu a atenção dos três e todos os olhos se viraram para ela. _A garota de antes_. Levi pensou. Por que ela ainda estava aqui?

"Mikasa. Por que ainda está aqui?" Eren vocalizou os pensamentos de Levi. "Você não estava indo para a escola?"

"Sim, eu estava. Até ouvir esse tumulto." Seus olhos deslizaram de Levi para Jean, ficando no último. Aparentemente ela sabia das dificuldades entre os dois garotos. "Jean. Chega. Pare de atormentá-lo." Jean ficou extremamente vermelho e gaguejou. "E-ele c-começou."

"Mikasa." Eren saiu de detrás de Levi. "Eu aprecio tudo o que você faz, mas por favor pare de lutar minhas lutas."

Ela pareceu afetada por essas palavras, levemente magoada. Eren suspirou em derrota. E puxou Mikasa para um abraço. Levi se virou, esfregando a têmpora.

"Ere-"

"Mikasa." Eren a interrompeu. "Como seu irmão, eu te peço..." Levi parou de ouvir depois da palavra irmão. Eles são irmãos? Eles nãos e pareciam em nada! Quando foi que o mundo parou de fazer sentido? Seu crânio quase rachou. A dor de cabeça dessa manhã tinha voltado. irmão e irmã, né? _Aqui estava eu, quase explodindo a um segundo atrás. Eu odeio o mundo, mais mais do que isso, eu me odeio._

Uma mão tirou Levi de seus pensamentos. "Vamos lá, as pessoas estão chegando." Eren pegou a mão dele e o levou ao buffet. Decidindo não se importar mais, Levi foi junto. Ele começou a pensar que ele só deveria aproveitar o tempo deles sozinhos, embora breves, se as coisas tinham que acontecer, elas aconteceriam. Ele não via porque ficar estressado sobre qualquer coisinha que desse errado. Ele tinha admitido abertamente para Hanji, Petra e Erwin que ele tinha sentimentos pelo pirralho. Por que manter tudo lacrado? Por que não compartilhar? Se Eren realmente não gostasse dele, ele notaria logo já que ele era um pirralho impulsivo. Não significava que ele não estivesse mais com medo, só significava que ele estava com menos medo do que antes. E às vezes, era tudo que alguém precisava.

Quando ele ouviu Hanji gritar lá longe, ele a ignorou, não era importante, o que era importante era o garoto na frente dele. A mão do garoto era quente e macia e logo se foi. Levi se achou atrás do buffet ao lado de Eren.

"Nós vamos servir sopa." Eren disse a Levi enquanto passava um concha à ele._ Bem, isso fez com que tudo o que eu disse parecer uma merda. Sopa._

"Obrigada." Ele quis dizer isso em mais de uma maneira. Ele aceitou a concha. Havia tigelas perto deles onde colocar a sopa.

"Certo, tem dois tipos de sopa hoje. Não se preocupe, é bem simples."

Eren parou de falar quando sentiu os olhos de Levi nele, ele olhou para ele. Ideia estúpida. Olhos cinzas penetraram nos deles. O homem usava uma expressão zombeteira.

"Eu nunca me preocupo, Eren." O jeito como ele fez seu nome soar fez arrepios descerem pelo seu corpo. Ele engoliu em seco.

"O-okay." Ele tentou se recompor. Um sorriso triunfante apareceu no rosto de Levi, um do qual Eren tentou se livrar. O garoto revirou os olhos. "Como eu dizia." Ele lentamente recuperou sua coragem. "Dois tipos, essa na minha frente é canja, e essa na sua frente é sopa de tomate, tem mais na cozinha caso acabar." Quando seus olhos voltaram para Levi, ele viu que o homem ainda estava o observando. "Você podeira..." ele começou.

"Não."

"Tá bom."

E então Levi continuou a beber as feições do garoto até que um sino alto tocou, marcando a abertura do salão.

Assim que os olhos de Levi saíram de Eren, seu corpo se sentiu menos quente e menos estressado. Eren estava surpreso com seus próprios sentimentos. Ele queria que Levi olhasse para ele e somente ele._ Merda. Pense na sopa, Eren._

* * *

Depois do que pareceu horas servindo comida, dando boas-vindas à pessoas, e sem mencionar servindo comida, a cozinha finalmente fechou. _Obrigada, Senhor._ Levi jurou que não ia comer sopa por pelo menos um ano, xingando significavelmente enquanto se empenhava em manter sua promessa. Eren riu como não fazia à anos. Eles estavam lá fora, Eren segurando o guidão da sua bicicleta, e Levi com as mãos escondidas no casaco.

"Quer apostar que você vai quebrar essa promessa?" Eren provocou.

"Eu vou provar para você." Eren riu ainda mais depois disso.

"Caras!" Hanji arrastou Erwin pelo braço até o carro dele. "Levi, anda logo, temos que ir ou Pixis vai nos matar."

Levi quase pode ver a decepção nos olhos de Eren. Aquilo era o que ele estava pensando que era?_ Isso está ficando interessante._ E então, o mal em pessoa o alcançou. Ele se virou para os amigos.

"Ele que se foda." Hanji quase tropeçou nos próprios pés quando ouviu isso. A cabeça de Erwin apareceu da janela do carro.

"O que você disse?" Dessa vez foi Erwin.

"E a música ?" Hanji perguntou em desespero. "Nós precisamos de algo em dois dias. Ou você se esqueceu?"

"Eu vou ter algo em dois dias."

"Levi." Sua amiga implorou.

Levi voltou sua atenção para Eren, que ainda estava ao lado dele assistindo a cena em confusão. Ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo.

"Certo! Se vira, seu idiota." Hanji cuspiu, e entrou no carro. Ela entendeu o que Levi estava fazendo, ela só estava dançando conforme a música. Erwin também pareceu entender a situação.

"Eu acho que o pequeno tempo que ele passar com Eren vai nos render uma história dos infernos." Hanji sorriu para Erwin. E com história ela quis dizer sim, uma história, mas também uma música.

"Eu não poderia concordar mais."

Eles passaram por Levi e Eren. "É melhor você ter uma música amanhã, Levi, eu vou querer ouvi-la amanhã, inteirinha." Hanji olhou para ele com olhos arregalados e piscou quando eles desapareceriam em um esquina. Ela conseguiu acenar e voltar para o carro. Levi riu, maldita seja aquela mulher e sua maneira distorcida de formular frases. E assim, ficou somente ele e Eren no vento frio do inverno.

"Seus amigos acabaram de te deixar para trás?" Eren perguntou, sua sobrancelha subiu. O garoto colocou as luvas, e puxou seu casaco verde mais para perto do corpo. Seus cachecol cor de vinho enrolado firmemente ao redor da garganta. O ponto do seu gorro sendo empurrado pelo vento, suas orelhas cobertas pela extensões de lã. Ele o fazia parecer adorável já que algumas mechas de seu cabelo bagunçado saiam para fora.

"Sim, eles tem uma tendência a fazer isso." Uma expressão indiferente condizia com sua voz sem emoção. Ele não se importava tanto, pelo contrário, ele estava feliz que agora eles finalmente estavam sozinhos. Já era uma benção que a equipe de gravação tinha ido embora a uma hora atrás. Eles o deixavam louco. _Moscas._

Ele gesticulou para Eren se afastar da bicicleta. O garoto o deixou pegá-la. No entanto, o que ele não esperava era que Levi subisse nela e dissesse: "Suba."

"Com licença, o quê?" Levi começou a pedalar levemente deixando um Eren atordoado para trás. "Pera, o quê? Pare!" Levi pedalou mais rápido, Eren correu atrás dele, ele olhou para os olhos do garoto, o desafiando.

"Corra, Eren, ou pule. A escolha é sua. Eu vou te deixar aqui se você não fizer nada."

"Merda." Eren pulou na sua bicicleta já que o homem não mostrava nenhum sinal de que ia parar. A bicicleta oscilou um pouco mas parou quando o aperto de Levi no guidão ficou mais forte. As mãos de Eren serpentearam em volta de sua cintura. Ele sorriu.

"Diga um lugar, qualquer lugar onde a gente possa comer, contanto que não seja sopa."

"Ah, a parte da sopa é bem importante, não?"

"Sim, muito."

"Hmm, que tal, hm, Hitch?"

"Não, aquele lugar é horrível."

"Você disse qualquer lugar." Eren reclamou.

"Sim, mas não esse."

"Idiota."

"Quem paga o flautista escolhe a música."

"Certo." Isso foi muito fácil. Levi zumbiu. "Então por que perguntar onde eu quero ir?"

"Só diga outro lugar." Eren fez bico perante a resposta. Levi obviamente havia ignorado sua pergunta.

"Annie's, e nada de mas!" Levi sentiu o aperto de Eren ficar mais firme e olhou por sobre o ombro. Ele podia ver o gorro de Eren por trás do ombro.

"Então vai ser Annie's. Pelo menos eles tem comida que presta. Hitch é só um lugar nojento onde dizem que tem comida de verdade mas na verdade é tudo merda."

Eren tentou pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido essa manhã. Ele ficou coberto por batatas amassadas, ele foi banhado por alguém que ele mal conhecia, ficou totalmente encantado por esse mesmo alguém, e agora ele estava indo almoçar com ele. Ele não tinha dito algo sobre pagar o flautista? Isso significava que Levi ia pagar para ele? Isso significava... que isso podia ser considerado um encontro? Seu rosto começou a queimar até as orelhas. De repente, ele ficou nervoso e seu coração começou a martelar no seu peito. Ele estava tão agradecido por Levi estar olhando para o outro lado. Assim ele podia esconder sua vergonha nas costas dele.

* * *

Quinze minutos depois, eles pegaram uma rua que os levava diretamente a Churrascaria da Annie. Era bastante conhecida por sua excelente carne, temperos e ótimo atendimento. Levi concordou em ir ao Annie's porque ele conhecia a dona. Annie Leonhardt, uma velha amiga dele. Ela era jovem e talentosa na cozinha. Ele costumava comer na churrascaria quando eles ainda eram estrelas em ascensão. Assim como Hannes, eles sempre tinham uma mesa disponível, e uma pessoa que os ajudaria caso eles fossem reconhecidos.

Quando eles se aproximaram do restaurante, Eren pulou da bicicleta, esfregando o traseiro para diminuir a dor de ter sentado em metal por tanto tempo. Levi ainda pedalou um pouco e parou perto de um poste, desceu, e prendeu a bicicleta, pendurando uma corrente de aço ao redor do poste para segurar a bicicleta de Eren. Ele passou as chaves para Eren, que as colocou no bolso.

"Com fome?"

"Ainda é um pouco cedo."

"Sério?" Eles estavam trabalhando com o cheiro de comida desde de Deus sabe quando e ainda não tinham comida nada, e esse pirralho não estava com fome? Levi estava faminto. Ele encarou o pirralho em descrença.

Os olhos de Eren se estreitaram e sua boca tonou-se uma linha fina. "Não." Ele riu. "Eu estou sempre com fome."

Eles entraram e foram recebidos por ninguém menos que a própria dona; Annie Leonhardt. Ela tinha o seu cabelo loiro preso em um coque malfeito na nuca, e olhos cortantes ainda que preguiçosos. Ela vestia uma blusa de manga comprida vermelha e jeans pretos, por cima ela usava um avental branco que cobria somente a parte abaixo da cintura. Nas mãos estavam um bloco de notas, uma caneta e um celular.

"Bem vindo, Sr. Rivaille, é realmente um prazer saber que você não se esqueceu desse lugar." Sua voz era suave e suas palavras iam direto ao ponto.

Levi a cumprimentou, eles trocaram algumas palavras que Eren não conseguiu pegar e antes que ele percebesse eles foram guiados até uma mesa remota no fundo. Era situada perto de uma janela, mas não muito perto, e ao lado de uma escada de incêndio. Eren achou que era um pouco estranho mas ele não podia se importar menos. Ele está com muita fome.

Annie retornou quando eles se sentaram para trazer o menu, perguntou o que Eren gostaria de beber para qual ele respondeu; "Uma coca, por favor." E então olhou para Levi. "Você não vai querer nada?"

"O mesmo de sempre, presumo?" Annie não desviou os olhos do bloco de notas e rabiscou alguma coisa com a caneta. Levi assentiu. Ela deu um clique na caneta e a guardou. "Duas bebidas, já estão vindo." E voltou para o bar, com o bloco ainda nas mãos.

"Eu costumava vir muito aqui." Levi exclamou quando viu Eren avaliá-lo.

"Costumava." Eren repetiu suavemente e descansou o braço na mesa, brincando com o guardanapo. "Sabia que você é um enigma?

"Um enigma?"

"Sim, misterioso e essa merda toda. É irritante." Eren desviou os olhos, com medo de ter ofendido o homem na sua frente. Ele só queria saber mais sobre ele. Ficar no escuro era muito frustante e Eren nunca foi conhecido por pensar antes de agir, então suas palavras deixaram sua boca antes que ele percebesse; _Talvez eu devesse reformular diferentemen- ah, tarde demais_. Ele pareceu se arrepender de suas palavras. Levi gostava do jeito que o garoto parecia quando estava aborrecido. Os lábios dele formavam um leve bico, as orelhas se pintavam de vermelho, e seus olhos verdes cheio de emoção se escondiam atrás do seu cabelo bagunçado. _Moleque._

Levi sorriu, ele gostava quando Eren ia direto ao ponto mas ainda era tímido, era uma mistura interessante. E Eren era mais que interessante.

Levi se aproximou, descansando o queixo nas costas das mãos, enquanto colocava os cotovelos na mesa. "Me pergunte qualquer coisa. O que você quer saber sobre mim?"

Seu olhar se intensificou e ele inclinou levemente a cabeça para a direita.

"Bem, para começar." Eren tentou. _Algo simples. Algo básico._ "Qual sua profissão? Eu mesmo tenho..." Ele pareceu um pouco perturbado. "Alguns empregos." Ele finalmente se decidiu, não parecendo feliz com a sua resposta. "Um dos quais, é na Recon Corps. Obviamente."

"Ah, então é por isso que você estava lá?" Levi zombou. Eren franziu as sobrancelhas. "Isso eu já tinha imaginado."

"Agora eu entendo porque seus amigos te deixaram para trás." _Oh, merda. Eu disse isso em voz alta!_ Eren tentou colocar uma cara indiferente. Suas mãos voaram para a gola da sua camisa, mexendo com ela desajeitadamente. Ele olhou para qualquer lugar menos Levi. _Eu odeio a minha vida._ Mas ao invés de ouvir palavras detestáveis ele ouviu o homem rir. Sua risada era incrível. Um sentimento quente brotou dentro de Eren e seu coração doeu. Quando ele olhou para ele, ele viu Levi enterrar o rosto nas mãos, quando ele abaixou as mãos seus olhos estavam fechados e seus lábios estavam curvados em um sorriso brilhante. Ele respirou profundamente.

"Você realmente é diferente." Ele disse enquanto abria os olhos. Eren se mexeu na cadeira nervosamente. Isso não era o que ele esperava.

Ele ficou agradecido quando Annie apareceu com as bebidas deles e colocou uma coca na frente de Eren e um copo de absinto na frente de Levi. Ela pôs um copo extra de água e açúcar perto da bebida alcoólica.

"Obrigado."

Ela assentiu e puxou o bloco de notas novamente. "Posso anotar os pedidos?"

"Hm..." Eren começou. Ele tinha se esquecido completamente disso.

"Claro." Levi disse, mas Eren estava certo de que o homem nem tinha tocado no menu. "Por que você simplesmente não nos prepara algo? Qualquer coisa está bom, assim como nos velhos tempos."

Annie sorriu perante o comentário. "Claro, que tal uma vaca morta?" Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram. _O que ela acabou de dizer?_

"Claro, eu adoraria uma vaca morta." Levi nem mesmo pareceu se importar.

Ela não anotou nada dessa vez. Os olhos dela pareciam mais vivos, agora ela tinha a liberdade na cozinha da qual ela tinha sentido falta.

"Não se preocupe." Ela observou Eren ficar menos tenso. "Eu nunca matei ninguém com o que eu cozinhei." O rosto dela estava sério quando ela disse isso. Eren começou a pensar que ele e Annie tinham algo em comum. Talvez ela também devesse começar a pensar um pouco antes de falar. Um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios.

"Hm. Obrigado, eu acho." Ela se curvou e os deixou sozinhos.

"Então, você perguntou o que eu fazia da vida, né?" Ele pegou seu copo de água e açúcar e o virou no copo de absinto. "Bem, o que você acha?"

Eren nunca foi bom em adivinhar; sua imaginação sempre corria solta. Ele tinha visto a equipe de gravação na Recon Corps, um cozinheiro famoso era uma opção, mas Levi não se parecia com um. E suas habilidades culinárias não batiam com a profissão.

"Você não pode simplesmente responder a pergunta?" Ele bebeu um gole da sua coca.

"Eu posso." Ele estava testando Eren. Eren detestava ser testado.

"Certo, eu adivinho." O garoto cruzou os braços, ele não disse nada por um minuto inteiro, somente encarou Levi. Seus olhos desafiadores; cortantes e estreitos. _Vamos lá, seu imbecil._

"Você não vai dizer nada, não é" Levi tinha que admitir que o garoto tinha coragem. Eren só o assistiu cuidadosamente, pensando, para variar, no que dizer.

"Certo." O homem pegou sua bebida e deu um grande gole, seus olhos seguindo o copo enquanto o devolvia a mesa. "Eu sou cantor."

"Oh." A expressão de Eren era muito difícil de ler, o garoto não esperava por essa resposta. Eren franziu os lábios. "Bem, então. Você é bom?

Levi deixou uma risada zombeteira escapar; esse pirralho ia ser o seu fim. Ele estava falando sério?

"Bem. Você é? Ou as pessoas gritam e morrem quanto te ouvem?" Levi levantou uma sobrancelha. "Elas realmente, como você colocou?, gritam e morrem."

* * *

Quando a comida foi servida logo depois eles conversaram sobre os hábitos alimentares de Eren, o garoto era um monstro e não conseguia se manter limpo. Levi tinha dado à ele uma centena de guardanapos mas desistiu logo depois. "Não fale enquanto mastiga. Limpe a boca." Eram duas das frases padrões que Levi teve que repetir de novo e de novo, e o garoto nunca parecia aprender, ou melhor, não parecia se importar. "Suas maneiras à mesa são as piores que já vi. É absolutamente devastante como uma pessoa consegue comer assim. Repugnante."

"Obrigado, tenho orgulho do que faço."

"Quando você come, as pessoas gritam e morrem."

"Aposto que sim." Eren disse enquanto tentava morder sua comida, mas ela escorregou do garfo e caiu de volta no prato fazendo um barulho alto e fazendo com que espalhasse molho na mesa e no lado do seu copo.

Levi estalou a língua em desgosto.

"Eu acho que acabei de morrer por dentro."

Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram. Seu garfo vazio retornou ao prato em um movimento lento, onde ele eventualmente o soltou. Ele mordeu o lábio, sem olhar para Levi. "Sinto muito."

"Pare de se desculpar. Está tudo bem ser repugnante de tempos em tempos." Ele realmente disse isso? Levi estava quase certo de que se Eren o apunhalasse com uma faca ele ainda diria; não se preocupe, está tudo bem já que foi você.

Annie apareceu do nada quase dando à Eren um ataque cardíaco.

"Vocês tem que ir." Ela disse num tom irritado. Levi assentiu e olhou ao redor do restaurante. Estava muito mais lotado desde que ele e Eren tinham chegado. Ele estava tão distraído com Eren que acabou não notando o lugar ao seu redor. _Merda_. Ele notou algumas jovens numa mesa perto da entrada. Elas continuavam olhando para ele, seus olhos desviaram quando elas perceberam que tinham sido descobertas.

"Entendo."

"Peguem a saída de emergência, eu cubro vocês."

"Eu vou te retribuir."

Ela sorriu enquanto se virava. "Eu sei que vai."

Levi voltou sua atenção para Eren, que estava olhando para onde Annie estava indo. "Venha, nós temos que ir. Pegue seu casaco."

O garoto rapidamente pegou seu casaco e acessórios antes de seguir Levi em direção a saída de emergência. Ele notou que quando eles se levantaram, houve um tumulto na frente do restaurante. Havia algumas pessoas apontando e gritando, mas Eren não conseguiu entender as palavras já que todos falavam ao mesmo tempo.

"Ei, não olhe para trás." O garoto foi puxado para fora pela sua manga. Levi bateu a porta com força e xingou. Ele pegou um cigarro, o colocou nos lábios, o acendeu e deu uma longa tragada.

"Por aqui."

"Espera, o que acabou de acontecer?" Eren recusou-se a se mover até que ele soubesse o que estava acontecendo. Levi pegou o braço de Eren de deu uma puxada sugestiva.

"Nós temos que ir. Eles não vão parar até me encontrar. Eles vão chegar aqui logo. Venha."

"Te encontrar...?" Eren resistiu levemente, para a irritação de Levi._ Do que ele estava falando? Por que as pessoas o seguiriam, ele os deve... alguma coisa?_

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso." Levi rosnou, e fez o que Eren menos esperava. O homem estava em pé na sua frente antes que ele percebesse, e então ele sentiu um braço forte serpentear ao redor da sua cintura. Seus pés saíram levemente do chão. Levou um tempo para ele registrar que estava sendo puxado para cima. Eren sentiu algo duro se conectar com seu estômago e sua visão deixou o homem para encontrar a bela visão que era o chão.

"Levi, mas que porra?!" Levi tinha jogado Eren no seu ombro e caminhado para fora do beco. "Me põe no chão." O garoto se contorceu um pouco ma falhou em quebrar o aperto de Levi, pelo contrário, isso o fez apertar ainda mais. Eren estava com medo de quebrar no meio.

"O que voc-"

"Cala a boca."

"Ma-"

"Agora não." _Babaca._

Quando Levi achou que já era seguro o suficiente, ele pôs Eren no chão. "Porra, você é pesado pra caralho. Mas que merda você comeu, a porra de uma vaca inteira?

"Ha ha." Eren zombou, esfregando o abdômen abusado. "Você vai me explicar que porra acabou de acontecer?"

Levi jogou o cigarro para o lado, como ele conseguiu segurá-lo enquanto carregava o garoto, Eren não tinha ideia.

"Eu acho que te devo essa..." A cabeça de Levi levantou, ele parecia ter ouvido algo, ele pressionou Eren contra a parede mais próxima do beco, onde as sobras os cobriam como cobertores cobriam as camas. "Você ouviu isso?" Levi sussurrou enquanto se inclinava contra Eren.

Eren fez um barulho patético. Ele não era capaz de registrar nada do que aconteceu naquele momento, especialmente não se requeria uma considerável quantidade de concentração. Um arrepio correu pela sua espinha, apesar de estar se sentindo bastante quente nessa situação. Um rubor apareceu no seu rosto, pintando suas bochechas e orelhas. As batidas de seu coração aumentaram tanto que ele conseguiu ouvi-las. Se fosse um pouco mais forte, ele temia que Levi também conseguisse fazer o mesmo.

Ele tentou regular sua respiração, mas ele não sabia se conseguiria se passar como natural. Suas pernas tremeram levemente, mas ele tentou recompô-las, não querendo ceder para o homem que o havia pressionada contra a parede de tijolo frio. Ele pressionou mais seu corpo contra a parede atrás dele, tentando evitar tanto contato quanto pudesse.

Suas emoções corriam soltas, por que esse homem estava o enlouquecendo?

Levi notou o garoto estremecer debaixo do seu toque e virou o rosto para o garoto que tremia. "Eren, você está be-" as palavras morreram no seus lábios quando ele notou o quão próximos estavam. Os lábios deles quase se tocavam, e ele podia sentir a respiração quente de Eren contra a sua pele. Acariciando-o com cada exalada que dava. Os olhos de Levi estavam fixos nas piscinas verde a sua frente, elas o estavam puxando, para mais perto e mais perto. Ele se perdeu naqueles olhos. Sem perceber, ele pôs a mão em concha na bochecha de Eren, e a acariciou suavemente. Os olhos de Eren se fecharam perante o toque e ele inalou profundamente, pego de surpresa, com medo primeiramente, mas se inclinando no toque.

_Como uma pessoa pode ser tão perfeita? _Um vírus desconhecido tomou posse de sua habilidade de pensar e corrompeu a mente de Levi. Ele não gostava do fato do rosto do garoto estar levemente virado. A mão que estava na bocheche dele abaixou lentamente, passou pela mandíbula dele, e foi para o queixo. Ele colocou o indicador embaixo do queixo dele e forçou Eren a encará-lo diretamente. Os olhos do garoto estavam firmemente fechados. Levi também não gostou desse fato, embora ele estivesse adorável, doce. Pronto para ser comido.

Seus lábios roçaram-se levemente e seus narizes brevemente se tocaram, enviando uma onda de excitação através das veias de Levi. Ele sentiu as mãos do garoto pegarem seu casaco, finalmente alojando uma delas no seu peito e a outra entrelaçando o seu cachecol. Finalmente seus olhos se abriram, mesmo que só um pouco. Levi viu uma fagulha de luxúria naqueles turvos olhos esmeraldas. Ele precisava dele. Ele precisava que Eren fosse seu. Ele fechou os olhos e finalmente pressionou seus lábios juntos depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade. Sua outra mão achou seu caminho até a cintura de Eren, movendo-a em movimentos circulares, fazendo com que Eren gemesse. O beijo era doce e puro, e tudo que os dois precisavam. Os lábios deles pareciam ser feitos um para o outro enquanto se encaixavam perfeitamente.

Ele podia sentir o garoto o apertar mais, o puxando mais para perto. Ele precisava de mais.

"Separe os lábios." Levi sussurrou, suas bocas nunca se afastando enquanto o fazia, sua mão em concha na bochecha do garoto novamente.

"Levi, eu-" Levi pressionou seus lábios fortemente juntos de novo, tomando a vantagem das palavras não ditas por Eren, separando os lábios como pedido. Ele deslizou a língua para dento, lentamente explorando tudo que podia da caverna quente de Eren. O garoto gemeu no beijo, puxando Levi mais para perto. Uma das mãos de Eren rastejou, passando pelos ombros do homem, em direção as curtas madeixas escuras. O gorro de Levi encontrou o chão já que foi empurrado pela mão intrusa. Uma batalha por dominância era fútil já que, para começar, o garoto não tinha chance contra ele, seus joelhos tremeram e Levi adicionou a outra mão na cintura do moleque, estabilizando-o. Suas línguas se esfregando uma na outra em uma delicada dança que pareceu durar para sempre.

Quando eles se separaram, ambos respiravam pesadamente, arfantes. Os dois pares de olhos turvados pela luxúria. O gorro de Levi estava no chão e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça. Uma pequena linha de saliva conectava suas bocas enquanto sorriam e grunhiam; "Merda."

* * *

**Nos vemos no próximo capítulo. Reviews são SEMPRE bem-vindas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disiclaimer: Snk e essa fic não me pertencem, sendo o primeiro do Isayama e a segunda da Rizzlemoster**

**Bem, tenho certeza de que vocês vão a.d.o.r.a.r o final desse capítulo. *sorriso dumal**

**Aproveitem**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Já era sete da noite e o sol já tinha se posto há muito tempo, lançando o mundo lá fora na escuridão. Postes iluminavam pequenos pontos circulares com uma leve luz laranja. Eren já tinha fechado as cortinas, mais cedo do que o de costume, mas ele estava cansado. Hoje tinha sido um dia maluco, e ele precisou de muita energia para registrar tudo o que havia acontecido exatamente. Ele ainda sentia seus lábios levemente feridos formigarem perante a agradável memória. Um leve tremor percorreu seu corpo, o beijo o tinha deixado sensível. Ele suspirou profundamente lembrando-se demoradamente do toque de Levi em sua mente.

Ele deitou-se preguiçosamente no sofá em frente da TV, ele rolou de um canto a outro em procura do controle remoto, e o achou entre as almofadas. Ele ligou a TV em um movimento suave e pôs o controle remoto perto dele para não perdê-lo de novo. Ele esperava. Ele sempre perdia aquela coisa maldita. Para tornar as coisas ainda piores, a TV tinha ligado em um canal com um dos filmes mais melosos da história da humanidade.

Os dois amantes agarravam-se um no outro como se suas vidas dependessem disso e diziam coisas super cafonas, foi de frases ruins para uma mulher chorosa, e então para uma cena de beijo ridiculamente estranha.

Eren não tinha percebido que estava engatinhando do sofá em direção a TV e que tinha quase grudado a cara na tela. Seus olhos se focaram nos lábios dos atores, que continuavam se colidindo continuamente um com o outro. Sua mão roçou na tela e seus olhos tornaram-se tristes. Ele reviveu o momento no beco essa tarde e sentou-se em frente a TV em um estado sonhador.

Ele saiu do seu estado de transe quando os comerciais começaram, música alta ressoou pela sala de estar, o tirando bruscamente de seus devaneios.

Ele desligou a TV imediatamente quando percebeu o que estava fazendo. Envergonhado demais para ficar parado, ele pulou do sofá e rumou em direção ao seu quarto. Ele pegou seu futon e fez sua cama. Sim, às sete da noite, Eren estava indo para cama. Ele tinha se esquecido totalmente que tinha trabalhado a noite inteira, primeiro no World's End e depois no Freedom Corps. E depois de tudo, depois de tudo tinha Levi. _Oh, Eren, não aja como uma garotinha!_ Ele desligou as luzes e se deitou, puxando as cobertas por sobre a cabeça. Embaixo delas, ele preparou o alarme do seu celular para as quatro da manhã. Ele teria que trabalhar limpando a cidade, um saco de lixo de cada vez. Ele fechou os olhos e instantaneamente dormiu, e teve um sonho que valeu a pena ter.

* * *

Levi entrou no seu apartamento. _Bem, esse certamente foi um progresso inesperado. _Ele fechou a porta. Ele com certeza tinha uma história para contar amanhã. Quando ele alcançou a sala, ele viu que as cortinas de seu vizinho estavam fechadas e as luzes desligadas. Eren sabia que Levi morava na vizinhança, já que eles se separaram na frente do prédio de Eren. Quando Eren perguntou onde ele vivia, Levi disse vagamente que morava naquela direção, apontando de maneira desleixada por sobre o ombro. Ele podia ter apontado para seu prédio, ele podia ter apontado para uma árvore, ele não se importou em observar para onde estava apontando. Ele morava ali por perto.

Ele sentou-se no sofá e passou a mão pelo rosto, a deslizando para baixo, e finalmente a descansando debaixo do queixo, onde ele uniu as mãos e apoiou a cabeça nelas. Por sua vez, seus cotovelos repousaram nos joelhos, suportando seu peso. Ele tinha muito o que processar. Ele havia beijado Eren não muito tempo atrás e o garoto o tinha beijado de volta. Isso significava que Eren tinha sentimentos por ele? Ele fechou os olhos. Ele ainda precisava escrever uma canção para amanhã.

"Não é grande coisa." Ele se levantou do sofá e decidiu que precisava de café e de algo mais forte, algo que acalmasse seus pensamentos. Claro, como ele pôde esquecer?, um cigarro.

Enquanto ele acendia um, ele caminhou para seu estúdio e praguejou por ter se esquecido do café. Ele parou na soleira da porta, debatendo consigo mesmo se deveria voltar e preparar um. E então ele viu uma garrafa de uísque no fundo do seu estúdio. "Foda-se o café."

Ele se sentou atrás de sua mesa e pegou uma caneta e um papel, ele nunca gostou de compor no laptop, isso fazia ficar menos pessoal.

Ele pensou novamente em como ele e Eren foram interrompidos naquela tarde. Os dois foram brutalmente perturbados quando Levi ouviu passos se aproximarem. Ele tinha se afastado dos lábios do garoto com um suspiro insatisfeito e amaldiçoou em voz baixa. Eles tinham corrido para fora do beco, subido na bicicleta de Eren e escapado. Nenhum dos dois sabiam quem tinha se aproximado, mas Levi não ia esperar para descobrir. A vida de uma celebridade não era fácil. Sempre tinha a possibilidade de ser constantemente observado, e até mesmo perseguido. Levi não queria arrastar Eren para isso. Ele não queria que o garoto perdesse sua liberdade. Tendo sido um astro por um bom tempo, Levi sentia falta de poder fazer o que ele quisesse sem ser julgado por metade do mundo.

"Uma canção, hm?" Ele murmurou para si mesmo. "Uma canção para amanhã." Ele já sabia o título, iria ser uma canção sobre liberdade, sobre perseguir seus sonhos, e sobre a pessoa que você jamais deveria deixar ir. Porra, Hanji ia fazer um monte de perguntas de merda amanhã. Ele pôs a caneta no papel e começou a escrever. O título dizia; Asa da Liberdade.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Levi apresentou a letra para o resto da banda. "Ainda não está terminada, essa é só uma prévia, mas está começando a se tornar alguma coisa. Então, o que vocês acham?" Ele deu a Erwin e Hanji a versão impressa.

Hanji pegou a folha da mão dele subitamente. Ele ainda não tinha dito nada à eles e ele podia dizer que ela estava morrendo para saber de tudo. Ela não tinha auto-controle. Erwin, por outro lado, pegou o papel e o estudou em silêncio.

Olhos por detrás dos óculos correram pelo papel, primeiramente animados, mas então mudaram para desapontados. "Não tem nada aqui sobre... você sabe, o que exatamente aconteceu. Você só realçou o que eu já sabia." Ela olhou para ele, praticamente implorando. "Você disse que ia contar."

"Nunca disse que colocaria palavra por palavra numa canção."

"Então, alguma coisa aconteceu?" Erwin perguntou. "Você nos deve. Você prometeu para Hanji, e por causa de você não se juntar a nós ontem eu tive que aguentar essa maníaca o dia inteiro."

"Hey, isso foi rude." Hanji bateu no braço de Erwin com a letra da música.

"Você nos deve." Ele o ignorou. "Especialmente a mim." Ele apontou para si mesmo e assentiu, seguro de si. E assim Levi contou para eles o que tinha acontecido no dia anterior. A expressão de Hanji foi de surpresa, para sorridente e para irritada. "Por que você não pediu o número dele, seu idiota!?" ela lamentou. "Como você pode esquecer de algo assim! Você até mesmo tem o número de pessoas que você nem mesmo gosta! Então porque? Eu não entendo!" Erwin tentou acalmá-la enquanto ouvia cada palavra que Levi dizia. Ás vezes ele assentia, se mexia na cadeira, ou suspirava, mas permaneceu em silêncio o tempo todo. Somente ás vezes quando ele tentava acalmar Hanji que ele dizia para ele ficar parada, e a puxava de volta para a cadeira. Dizendo um firme; "Senta. Fique."

"Eu concordo com Hanji nisso." Erwin finalmente disse. "Por que você não pediu o número dele?"

"Eu não sei... nem me passou pela cabeça."

"Você, certamente, é um idiota." Hanji falou. "Ainda bem que você sabe onde ele mora." Ela piscou perante sua própria afirmação.

"Verdade." Erwin e Levi disseram simultaneamente.

"Eu tendo a esquecer que ele de fato é seu vizinho." Erwin murmurou.

O dia correu tranquilo, os três terminaram a letra. Hanji disse que em dois dias ela ia aparecer com a melodia. Levi já tinha dado a ela um começo, mas em alguns lugares as coisas simplesmente não estavam legais.

Eles caminharam um pouco pelo estúdio, decidindo que estavam com muita preguiça para trabalharem. Uma canção em uma semana, uma coisa que eles nunca haviam feito antes, já estava saindo. Claro que esse era só o segundo dia, mas eles tinham um ótimo pressentimento sobre isso.

Estava ficando escuro lá fora e os The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow tinham apenas um dia até o prazo final. Os últimos dias haviam sido muito corridos. Entrevistas e seções de fotos estavam agendadas, praticamente não dando tempo para a banda trabalhar na música. Eles tinham longos dias, ás vezes só podendo dormir por uma hora ou duas. Eles estavam cansados e necessitando urgentemente de uma folga.

Hanji bebeu um energético enquanto eles deixavam o estúdio às duas da manhã. Amanhã, ou melhor, em algumas horas eles tinha que apresentar a versão final da música à Pixis. "Eu estou tão cansada." Ela praticamente se arrastava enquanto bocejava cobrindo a boca com a mão. Parece que depois de todos esses anos Levi tinha conseguido ensinar algumas maneiras para ela. Algumas.

"Caras, eu vejo vocês em poucas horas." Ela caminhou para seu carro. "Até mais!"

"Estou indo também. Tentar ter algumas horas de sono merecido." Erwin espreguiçou os braços acima da cabeça.

"Tem certeza de que vai conseguir dirigir?"

"Sim. Eu acho." Isso não soou muito promissor.

"A propósito, você poderia me dar o endereço do The World's End?"

"Você vai beber. Você mal consegue ficar de pé." Os olhos de Levi se arregalaram em choque. Esse era mesmo Erwin?

"Não." Erwin riu diante da expressão de Levi. "É aqui por perto e só queria passar por lá para ver Hannes."

"Hmmm, você o avisou?"

Erwin assentiu. Mas é claro que sim. Levi deu o endereço para ele e o viu partir. Ele tinha pedido um táxi para si, cansado demais para fazer algo específico. Estava tudo bem em ser preguiçoso agora. Em trinta minutos ele tinha chegado no seu apartamento. Ele sonhava com sua cama e com um sono seriamente necessário. Ele pagou para o motorista e desapareceu dentro do prédio.

* * *

Eren ligou a TV depois de um longo dia de trabalho, era uma hora terrível, tarde, muito, muito tarde. Ele afundou-se no sofá, puxou o cobertor e o enrolou ao seu redor, somente seu rosto visível. Ele parecia uma almofada gigante com uma cara. Ele localizou o controle remoto no chão e se recusou a levantar. Preguiçosamente, ele tentou alcança-lo com o pé. Desajeitadamente, ele falhou em toda tentativa. Ele ficou bravo e tentou de novo. Nada. Ele continuou por mais dois segundos antes de desistir e se levantar para pegá-lo, rapidamente voltando para o confinamento quente do cobertor. Enquanto mudava de canal para assistir as últimas notícias, algo chamou sua atenção no canal de música mas logo mudou para o próximo. Ele congelou. O que ele tinha acabado de ver? _Minha cabeça está pregando peças em mim? Eu não o vi por uma semana mas isso já é patético. Mas, eu juro que o vi. Mas que porra! _De repente, o controle ficou pesado em sua mão, e ele lutou contra o desejo de desligar a TV e ler um livro. No entanto, um nó se formou em sua garganta e ele engoliu em seco. Nem mesmo o filme mais assustador do mundo conseguiria criar esse suspense. Ou tensão em uma pessoa. Mas ele sabia que não podia resistir. Ele estava muito curioso. Ele tinha que saber.

Seu dedão lentamente pressionou o botão de mudar de canal, fazendo com que voltasse para o canal de música.

Ele viu um grande palco de longe, filmado de um helicóptero ou algo assim. A câmera deu zoom em uma grande multidão que gritava por causa do solo de guitarra estourando das caixas de som. Eren assistiu com olhos arregalados, com medo de perder algo caso piscasse. Seu coração batia dolorosamente rápido. O que ele esperava ver?

E então, ele ouviu uma voz, uma voz que ele conhecia muito bem. Era profunda e bonita, e tornou-se suave e perigosa. Era Levi, ele tinha certeza. Logo então a câmera focou no palco, dando zoom no homem que esteve na sua cabeça durante toda a semana. Aquele que tinha corrompido suas emoções, e que o fez ansiar por ele. Os olhos de Levi escanearam o grande público que gritava; "Vocês estão prontos para a próxima música?" uma imensa gritaria se seguiu depois disso, algumas pessoas desmaiaram. "Elas realmente, como você colocou?, gritam e morrem." O homem tinha dito. Ele não estava mentindo. Eren se sentiu tão envergonhado quando ele se lembrou. "Você é bom?'" ele zombou, batendo a mão na testa. "Idiota."

Levou um tempo para ele se recuperar 100%.

"O que é isso?" Eren sussurrou. Seus olhos foram atraídos para pequenas letras brancas no topo da tela.

"The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow, Festival de Sina, Reprise." Ele não podia acreditar. Levi era um astro do rock fodão com milhões de pessoas que o adoravam.

Uma música que Eren já tinha ouvido no rádio antes começou a tocar, ele percebeu que era o hit do ano passado - estava em todos os rádios, não importa para onde ele ia. Arrepios se formaram quando Levi começou a cantar, ele sempre tinha adorado essa música, mas ele nunca soube quem a cantava. Ele passou a mão pelo rosto de Levi, traçando as formas de sua bochecha no close up que se seguiu. Quando ele tinha se levantado do sofá?

Quando a tela mostrou o público louco novamente, raiva tomou conta dos pensamentos de Eren. Quando ele viu os cartazes dizendo "Eu te amo, Levi!" e "Por favor, case comigo, Levi!", uma grande onda de ciúmes assumiu o controle. Ele pressionou o botão de desligar com força, não se importando se quebrou a maldita máquina. Ele se levantou, foi até o corredor, colocou o casaco e deixou a casa. Ele precisava se acalmar. Ele precisava clarear sua mente, se livrar de todos esses pensamentos sobre Levi. Ele precisava ser livre.

Ele correu nas escadas, e correu quando chegou na rua. Por que ele estava correndo? Não fazia sentido. Ele andou por um tempo sem destino. Levi, o homem por quem ele tinha se apaixonada em poucos dias, se é que já não estava no momento em que se encontraram, acabou por ser de um mundo totalmente diferente. Ele tinha tudo, fama, dinheiro, tudo. O que Eren tinha? Ele tinha sorte de ter uma TV. Ele sempre costumava rir de Mikasa quando ela fantasiava sobre alguém daquelas revistas que ela lia. Ele tinha zombado, dizendo que era impossível ter uma relação com algum deles. Nada mais que um sonho idiota. Eren riu de si mesmo. Ele não era melhor que nenhum daqueles fãs, um sonhador idiota. Ele se sentiu tão tolo. Ele só podia admirar Levi de longe.

"Eu não posso fazer isso..." ele murmurou. "Por que tem que ser ele?" Ele caminhou por uma das calçadas e pouco depois atravessou uma rua sem olhar. Uma buzina tocou e ele viu um flash de um carro azulado. Eren sentiu seu coração afundar, enquanto um pressentimento doentio corria por seu corpo. Uma dor cortante o abateu no lado do corpo como se alguém o tivesse esfaqueado. E então ele se dobrou e caiu no chão. Pneus cantaram quando foram abusados pelo freio e uma figura masculina saiu do carro.

O lado de seu corpo estava queimando, enquanto o resto estava esfriando rapidamente por causa do chão frio. Ele ouviu o homem perguntar se ele estava bem. Ele quis responder mas descobriu que não podia. Sua visão estrava restrita a rua até que a escuridão tomou conta, e ele perdeu a consciência.

* * *

Levi estava na cozinha lavando os pratos e arrumando os armários, decidindo o que ia para o lixo e o que ia ficar. Quando ele chegou em casa, ele não conseguiu descansar quando viu o estado da sua cozinha. A limpeza precisava ser feita antes de ele ir para a cama. Ele jogou fora umas coisas que tinham passado da data de validade, e fez algumas notas mentais sobre o que ele deveria comprar no próximo dia ou no dia depois dependendo do quão ocupado ele estaria. Talvez ele devesse pedir a merda toda online. Talvez essa não fosse uma má ideia. Hanji fazia isso o tempo todo. Podia parecer preguiçoso, mas era brilhante. Claro que ele jamais admitiria isso para ela.

Um toque clássico de um celular das antigas tocou na sala de estar. Ele fechou o armário e foi pegar o telefone. Ele o pegou do sofá e checou a tela para identificar quem era e aceitou quando viu que era seu amigo.

"Hey, Erwin, o que foi?"

"Levi. Eu tive... um... ahn... acidente?" Erwin soava como se tivesse perdido, aturdido até.

"Você está bem? Onde você está?" Preocupação estava presente na sua voz. Levi se arrumou para deixar a casa. Ele estava certo no final das contas; Erwin estava cansado demais para dirigir.

"Sim,... sim, eu- eu estou bem." Ele pôde ouvir Erwin engolir em seco. "Você se lembra do Eren?" Levi parou, mas é claro que ele se lembrava do pirralho, a maçaneta da porta já esquecida. Ele estava plantado ao chão. "O que Eren tinha a ver com com isso? A menos que...

"Erwin..." A voz de Levi estava pesado pela raiva. "O que você fez?"

"Eu... Ele... de repente ele estava lá. Não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu- eu chamei uma ambulância; Eu estou no Hospital St. Maria agora. Eu sinto muito. Eu não queria..." Sua vez tremeu e virou um mero sussurro.

"Fique onde está, eu já estou chegando."

* * *

**]MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, não disse que iam adorar? Deus, eu adoro esse drama, mas não se preocupem. O Eren ser atropelado pelo Erwin foi uma coisa boa, vocês vão ver.**

**Vou contar um segredo para vocês. Quanto mais reviews, mais rápido o próximo capítulo sai. Ai vocês perguntam 'Mais rápido do que você já faz?', aí eu respondo 'Sim, mais rápido que isso (a não ser que algo muito urgente MESMO aconteça)'**

**Enfim, até o próx cap. Reviews são sempre bem vindas**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SnK e essa fic não me pertencem, sendo o primeiro do Isayma e a segunda de Rizzlemonster**

**Bem, era para esse capítulo ter saído do sábado mas houve alguns problemas com o computador. Tive que traduzir metade do capítulo pelo celular. Lá se foi minha sexta-feita. **

**Enfim. Muito obrigada pelas reviews. Sério mesmo. Eu fiquei um pouco abalada por causa de uma fic que estou lendo (na boa, a autora não se cansa em esmagar meu coração e dá-lo aos cachorros, assim como o Levi fez com o Eren na fic dela) e achei que ia ficar num estava depressivo por alguns dias (tô te falando, aquela fic vai acabar me fazendo querer cortar os pulsos algum dia desses) então eu fiquei muito feliz quando vi as reviews. Agradecimento especial para Heichou's Wife que deixou uma review não só em todos os capítulos dessa fic como na minha outra também. Obrigada, significou muito para mim, mas ainda não acho que sou uma tradutora tão boa quanto você pensa. **

**Um aviso rápido: essa é minha última semana de férias, logo, provavelmente não vou postar mais nenhum capítulo dessa fic nessa semana, quero aproveitá-la o tanto quanto puder. Mas vou tentar postar pelo menos um capítulo por semana. Agora, aproveitem o capítulo (ou não, ele é meio chato)**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Levi discou o número de Hanji, que atendeu na velocidade da luz.

"Levi? Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, sua voz aguda com preocupação. Ele quase podia ver a dor nos olhos dela. Ela sabia, o que significava que Erwin tinha ligado para ela também. "Sim, não se preocupe comigo. Eu estou bem, não foi eu que fui atropelado por um carro filho da puta." Levi se inclinou para trás no banco do táxi - ele tinha chamado um quando estava saindo do apartamento - ele já estava perto do hospital, ele já conseguia ver o grande prédio.

"Eu também já estou chegando." Hanji disse.

"Hanji." Levi começou. "Você pode fazer uma coisa para mim?"

Ela foi pega de surpresa, já que ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que falou: "Sim, claro, o que é?"

"Ligue para Pixis e tenha certeza de que a mídia não saiba disso. Eles vão comer Erwin vivo. Aqueles lobos tem esperado por isso à tempos. Nós temos que ter certeza de que as coisas fiquem bem."

"Entendo." Levi pôde ouvi-la assentir já que seus brincos e óculos arranharam o telefone. Era um som irritante, mas ela não fez por mal. E agora mesmo isso era tudo que importava para Levi. Ele já tinha muita coisa na cabeça. "Deixa comigo." Ela desligou sem nenhum aviso prévio.

"Grossa." Levi levantou uma sobrancelha; ele não conseguia entender como as pessoas podiam desligar sem dizer algo tão simples como um tchau - mesmo em uma situação como essa.

Ele não conseguiu guardar o celular imediatamente, mas se forçou a guardá-lo para que não pudesse mais vê-lo. Ele continuava esperando receber uma ligação de Erwin. Como será que o garotão estava aguentando isso tudo?

Claro que Levi estava enfurecido com o que Erwin tinha feito, mas de novo, ele não podia culpá-lo. Eles todos estavam cansados. Eles todos precisavam dormir. Erwin era um bom motorista e ele estava certo de que se fosse ele ou Hanji, o destino de Eren podia ter sido muito pior. Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Eren. Como será que o pirralho estava? Será que estava muito ferido? Inferno, será que ele ainda estava vivo? Um calafrio correu pela sua espinha. O sangue correndo em suas veias ficou frio. Seu estômago revirou e ele ficou mais cauteloso. Ele cerrou o maxilar e forçou uma expressão indiferente a aparecer no seu rosto. "Ele vai ficar bem." Embora ele duvidasse dessas palavras assim que elas deisaram seus lábios.

Quando o táxi finalmente parou, ele correu para fora, dando Deus sabe o que para o motorista. Ele ouviu uma respiração aguda e algo que soou como um "Obrigado, senhor, por favor, volte novamente!" mas ele correu para dentro do prédio sem pensar duas vezes.

As portas automáticas eram lentas demais para seu gosto, então ele tentou empurrá-las. Não ajudou muito, o que só piorou sua frustração. Ele rapidamente puxou um cachecol do bolso e o enrolou ao redor do pescoço e na parte debaixo do rosto para tentar ficar menos reconhecível. Ele esperava pelo melhor.

A essa hora, não tinha recepcionistas então ele apertou o sininho no lado do balcão repetidamente. Ninguém apareceu. "Porra, você tem que estar..." Ele resmungou frustradamente. "Porra!" Ele bateu o punho no balcão, apertou o sininho mais uma vez, mas ainda assim ninguém apareceu.

Ele decidiu ligar para Erwin. "Atende, atende, atende." Ele murmurou, seus dedos fazendo tique-taque no balcão de madeira branco e duro da recepção.

"Levi? V-você está aqui?"

"Sim, cadê você?"

"Hm..." Levi não conseguia suportar estar tão perto.

"Onde, em que andar, vamos começar com isso." Ele procurou pelo símbolo das escadas, muito impaciente para usar os elevadores.

"Estou no 7° andar." Levi correu para as escadas quando Erwin terminou a descrição. "Ele está na sala de emergência, ainda tentando... tentando, eu não sei. Estou na sala de espera, perto na área 8."

"Saquei." Ele não se importou se tinha desligado ou não, ele correu, telefone na mão, até alcançar o 7° andar. Assim que ele saiu das escadas, ele rapidamente se orientou para saber onde estava e para onde deveria ir. "8, área, 8, aqui." Ele pegou a direita e seguiu o sinal que levava a área 8. "Mas por que a porra da sala de emergência tinha que ser todo esse caminho até aqui?" Ele praguejou enquanto os números das áreas passavam. Quando ele chegou na área 8, ele viu seu amigo jogado em uma cadeira de maneira depressiva. Erwin estava horrível. Ele tinha uma pequena bolsa de gelo pressionada na testa. Ele parecia miserável e Levi não pode evitar sentir pena dele.

"Você está bem, garotão?" Ele respirava pesadamente por ter corrido muito. Suor escorria pela sua testa e o cachecol tinha se desfeito. Ele se jogou ao lado de Erwin, que tinha deixado o gelo cair devido a súbita intrusão. Ele balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. "Como eu pude?" Ele pressionou o gelo contra a testa novamente e sibilou perante o doloroso contato. "Eu não entendo." Ele não ousou olhar para Levi.

"Você não entende o quê?"

Erwin encolheu os ombros e balançou a cabeça de novo. "De repente ele estava lá. Eu simplesmente não entendo de onde ele veio. Eu..."

"Está tudo bem. Não se preocupe tanto." Levi mordeu a parte de dentro da bochecha, e encarou Erwin.

"Nem parece você falando, Levi." Erwin disse, finalmente olhando para ele. "Obrigado."

Ele estava se referindo ao temperamento de Levi, claro. Geralmente, quando as pessoas mexiam com ele ou tocavam no que era seu sem permissão, teriam que enfrentar a ira de um titã. Mas agora, hoje, foi diferente.

Levi bufou. "Estou tão morto de preocupação que não tem espaço para nenhuma outra emoção." Ele esfregou a têmpora. "Será que eles sabem..."

Ele não conseguiu terminar.

"Hmm. Eles sabem que depois de ser atropelado ele teve dificuldade em respirar. Ele estava inconsciente quando eu cheguei a ele, ele mal respirava. Ele não conseguia falar, ela estava muito... ele não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido com ele.

"Mas ele vai..."

"Ele vai viver." Erwin terminou por ele. "Tenho certeza. Ele é um cara durão." Levi assentiu, como ele podia ficar bravo com Erwin em um momento assim? Só piorava sua frustração. Ele nunca foi bom com sentimentos, e agora isso acontece, ótimo.

Eles ouviram passos rápidos se aproximarem. Hanji se apressou na direção deles. "Eu procurei por uma eternidade por vocês dois, atendam a porra dos seus celulares, seus imbecis." Ela cuspiu a última palavra agressivamente. Antes que eles pudessem dizer algo ela começou de novo. "Não se preocupem, eu cuidei de tudo." Ela ergueu um pouco a mão, e esperou pelos aplausos, que não vieram, para a sua decepção. "Enfim, Pixis está no caso, ele não está nada feliz, mas hey, quem está? Ninguém do hospital tem permissão para falar. Pixis vai lidar com a sua declaração.

"Isso é mesmo possível?" Erwin perguntou.

"Eu não tenho ideia. Tudo o que eu sei é que Pixis é assustador para caralho e ele sempre consegue o que quer."

"Nós vamos ver como isso vai se desenrolar, então." Levi assegurou à seus amigos.

"Sim." Hanji disse. "Não tem muito que nós possamos fazer sobre isso."

"Que merda." Ela e Levi disseram ao mesmo tempo. "Cala a boca." Levi acrescentou, Hanji o encarou. Erwin só ignorou a coisa toda.

Uma mulher jovem vestida de branco apareceu das portas fechadas. Ela tinha vindo da sala de emergência. Com notícias. Ela cumprimentou o trio educadamente e se apresentou como Doutora Mina. Ela tinha cabelo preto amarrado num rabo de cavalo, um jaleco branco que, claramente mostrava que ela era médica, e por baixo disso ela usava roupas de cores claras.

Ele dirigiu sua atenção para Erwin. "Ele está bem agora. Quando ele chegou, nós estávamos preocupados mas parece que está tudo bem com o Sr. Jaeger, agora ele vai ser levado para a sala de recuperação na área 3.

"E quanto à condição dele." Ela colocou algumas mechas atrás da orelha. "Como eu disse antes ele está indo bem, ele vai ser recuperar sem mais complicações. Ele é um garoto forte." Ela inspirou. "Quando o carro bateu nele quebrou uma das costelas."

Uma onda de culpa abateu Erwin e ele enterrou o rosto nas mãos. "Oh. Deus."

Doutora Mina pausou por um segundo. "Normalmente uma costela quebrada é inocente mas nesse caso ela perfurou um dos pulmões, o que chamamos de Pneumotórax. Nesse caso parece que tem uma quantidade anormal de ar na cavidade pleural que separa os pulmões da caixa torácica. Nós fizemos a cirurgia sem mais complicações. Tirando isso, ele tem uma leve concussão. Nós esperamos que ele acorde amanhã."

Os olhos de Hanji estavam tão grandes quanto globos. Ela piscou, estupefata, como se não tivesse entendido nenhuma palavra do que a mulher tinha dito, mas ela tinha entendido. Isso significava que Eren tinha passado por uma cirurgia e que teria uma cicatriz. Ela franziu as sobrancelhas. A vida não era justa.

Erwin só estava feliz em ouvir que embora o pirralho estivesse machucado em um nível que ele não entendia, ele ainda iria se recuperar. O peso do mundo pareceu sair de seus ombros e ele sentiu que podia respirar de novo.

Levi, por outro lado, ainda estava preocupado pra porra. Ele não podia se importar menos se Eren ia ficar bem. O fato era que, nesse momento, ele não estava! Ele precisava vê-lo. "Quando são as horas de visita?"

"Temo dizer que não até amanhã à tarde." O rosto da Doutora Mina suavizou. "Me parece que vocês precisam dormir. Vão para casa e voltem amanhã."

Essa não era uma opção para Levi. Ele sabia disso, e Hanji e Erwin também e ambos olharam para ele.

"Levi." Hanji começou enquanto caminhava até Erwin. "Eu vou levar Erwin para casa. Shhh, nenhuma palavra. Você não vai ficar e nem dirigir. Eu vou te levar." Erwin resolveu não protestar. Ele sabia que ela estava certa e desistiu sem lutar. Ele assentiu para Levi ainda se sentindo um pouco horrível.

"Está tudo bem. Você precisa dormir. E eu vou continuar à te dizer, não foi sua culpa. As coisas mais fodidas acontecem com as melhores pessoas. Espero que um dia você se perdoe." A expressão dele suavizou.

Hanji sorriu. "Vem." Ela pegou Erwin pelo braço e o escoltou até o elevador. Ela olhou para trás uma vez e acenou para Levi, murmurando um 'Te vejo amanhã.'

E assim, ele ficou completamente sozinho nos corredores vazios do hospital. Ele procurou pela sala de recuperação e sentou-se na sala de espera. Ele sabia que seria uma longa espera, e ele sabia que provavelmente iria cair no sono durante uma dessas horas, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia se forçar à ir para casa. Ele não podia deixar Eren sozinho.

Ele pegou um café de uma máquina próxima e pescou um jornal de uma das mesas da área de espera. Essa seria uma longa espera.

* * *

Olhos esmeraldas espiaram através de pálpebras mal abertas. Toda parte do corpo de Eren doía. Sua cabeça estava girando e ele tinha problemas em ver claramente. Tudo o que ele via estava dobrado e tudo parecia nebuloso, fazendo com que ele falhasse em identificar onde estava. Ele sabia que essa não era sua cama. Mas que porra tinha acontecido? Ele tentou se mover e descobriu que não conseguia, seu corpo estava fraco. Ele tentou falar, mas descobriu que não conseguia produzir nenhum som. Ele se sentia tão impotente.

Ele se lembrava de faróis sinistramente perto; ele se lembrava do som de borracha raspando no asfalto. Ele percebeu que tinha sido atropelado e que esse lugar, de fato, não era sua casa mas sim um quarto de algum hospital.

Eren sentiu um sentimento paralisante no peito; ele tentou estender uma das mãos. Levou mais tempo do que ele tinha antecipado. Seus músculos estavam doloridos e parecia que sua mão pesava uma tonelada. Uma mão trêmula correu pelas bandagens. Vários fios corriam de seu pulso e estavam conectados ao IV, cheios do que parecia ser remédio para dor. Ou pelo menos era isso que ele podia entender. Seus olhos vagaram pelo quarto branco e ele teve que semicerrar os olhos devido ao sol que entrava pelas cortinas, cujo objetivo era impedir que isso acontecesse. Elas falharam. Ele desviou os olhos e acabou por os fechar. Ele bocejou e voltou ao estado de letargia.

* * *

Levi não conseguia se lembrar quando caiu no sono, seus olhos estavam pesados assim como sua cabeça. Quando ele se ajeitou, seu pescoço estava duro, ele esfregou o ponto dolorido no ombro, que tinha sido pressionado contra as cadeiras de plástico.

O hospital parecia mais movimentado agora, havia vozes vindo dos quartos, várias pessoas nos corredores e mais pessoas na sala de espera.

Levi levantou, procurou pelo celular para checar a hora, e caminhou até a recepção.

"Com licença." Ele disse à uma enfermeira que estava por lá. "Você pode me dizer quando as horas de visita de Eren Jaeger começam?" Ele se lembrava do sobrenome do pirralho por causa da conversa com a Doutora MIna.

Quando a enfermeira assentiu, ela verificou em alguma espécie de tabela no computador, depois checou no relógio e olhou para ele. "Em dois minutos, senhor. Mas se você quiser eu já posso levá-lo até o quarto dele."

"Sim, sim, pode ser"

"Siga-me."

Não foi uma caminhada longa; os quartos de recuperação eram situadas na ala esquerda do prédio, somente à alguns minutos a grande área de espera. Eles pararam na frente de uma porta, presumivelmente a de Eren.

"Você tem duas horas." Ela curvou-se e foi embora.

"Obrigada."

A porta branca parecia intimidante. Ele queria entrar, mas estava com medo do que veria. Ele esfregou o resto asperamente e estalou a língua. Ele pegou a maçaneta e abriu a porta.

Ele arfou diante da visão em sua frente e cerrou os dentes. Sua boca formou uma fina linha enquanto ele entrava e fechava a porta. Sua mente estava surpreendentemente vazia. Levi envolveu as mãos na frente do queixo e então as pressionou contra os lábios.

Os olhos de Eren estavam fechados; suas pestanas agraciando suas bochechas. Ele tinha um corte feio acima da sobrancelha direita. Ao seu ver tinha alguns pontos, o que ele confirmou quando chegou mais perto. Um IV estava conectado à um de seus pulsos. E Levi conseguia ver bandagens por de baixo da roupa azul do hospital.

Levi sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da cama. Ele se sentia vazia por dentro. "Eu sinto muito." Ele murmurou enquanto colocava uma das mãos na testa do garoto. "Eu sinto muito mesmo." Ele nem mesmo sabia por que estava se desculpando. Não era como se fosse culpa dele. Mas ele não podia evitar se perguntar se isso teria acontecido se eles tivessem trabalhado menos, se eles tivessem dormido mais. Ele não podia culpar Erwin pelo que tinha acontecido, ele não podia odiar seu melhor amigo. Na verdade, ele não tinha ideia de como ele devia se sentir. Ele nunca tinha estado tão confuso na sua vida. Ele só sentou ali, encarando Eren, atormentado pela culpa, que nem mesmo era dele.

De repente, ele se levantou e deixou o quarto, ele caminhou em direção à recepção. "Com licença." Ele assentiu quando a enfermeira o viu. "Eu de novo." Ela sorriu para ele.

"O que posso fazer por você?"

"Você pode me dizer onde estão os pertences dele? Eu preciso ligar para a irmã dele, mas eu não tenho o número dela."

Ela o estudou por um tempo, decidindo o que fazer. "Certo." Ela finalmente disse. "Espera aqui, eu vou pegar o celular dele para que você faça a ligação mas depois você terá que devolvê-lo. Protocolo de segurança."

"Entendi."

* * *

"Hey, Eren! Como você está?" Uma voz alegre falou do outro lado da linha.

"Mikasa, aqui é Levi, nós nos conhecemos na Freedom Corpos à uma semana." A linha ficou silenciosa. Ele sabia que isso ia acontecer. Ele tinha visto o quanto ela era protetora com o irmão. Ela sabia que algo estava errado.

"Por que você- onde está Eren?" A voz de Mikasa estava perigosamente baixa.

"Não enlouqueça." Ele suspirou. Até parece que ela não iria. Ridículo pra caralho. "Ele está no hospital."

"O quê? O que acont-"

"Cala a boca, me deixa terminar de falar ou eu desligo a porra do telefone." Isso a manteve calada.

"Tá." Ele cuspiu a palavra com puro ódio.

"Ele foi atropelado, mas ele está bem." Ele rapidamente acrescentou, ele podia ouvi-la querer gritar. Ao invés disso, veio um grunhido abafado.

"Ele tem uma das costelas quebradas e uma merda estranha com o pulmão." E de novo, ele conseguiu ouvir seus protestos. "E de novo, ele está bem, ele está na sala de recuperação enquanto conversamos. Você pode vir?"

"Sim" Sua voz estava suave e frágil. "Sim, eu já estou indo."

Levi deu à ela o endereço, desligou o telefone e o devolveu a recepcionista. "Obrigada." Ele disse antes de voltar para o quarto de Eren.

* * *

Só levou 25 minutos para Mikasa aparecer, seguida por alguém que ele nunca esperaria encontrar em um lugar desses. Ele se levantou e caminhou até eles para apertar a mão do homem. Que mundo maluco. "Bom ver você, Hannes."

"Bom ver você também, meu amigo." O homem mais velho disse com um olhar triste no rosto.

"Vocês dois se conhecem?" Mikasa não olhou para trás quando disse isso, já que ela correu para o lado do irmão. "Oh, Eren. O que aconteceu com você? Você está horrível." As mãos dela passaram pelas feições dele quase sem tocar, com medo de machucá-lo ainda mais. Lágrimas corriam pelas bochechas dela. "Você vai ficar bem." Ela disse à ele, embora parecesse que ela estava dizendo a mesma coisa para si.

"O que o traz aqui?" Foi Hannes que perguntou.

Levi se aproximou de Hannes e disse em voz baixa o suficiente para Mikasa não ouvir. "Foi Erwin. Ele me chamou pouco depois. Eu vim o mais rápido possível."

Rugas de preocupação apareceram no rosto de Hannes. "E como ele está?"

Levi balançou a cabeça. "Péssimo. Ele se sente horrível. Ele disse que o pirralho atravessou a rua sem olhar. Assim que ele percebeu, já era tarde demais."

"A mídia sabe?" Hannes estava tão preocupado com o bem-estar deles quanto com o do pirralho.

"Ainda não."

"Bom." Ele assentiu.

Levi não sabia se devia perguntar, mas ele o fez mesmo assim. Ele detestava fritar o cérebro pensando em coisas que poderiam ser evitadas perguntando. Mesmo numa situação dessas, sua má personalidade levou a melhor sobre ele. E ele perguntou o mesmo que Hannes o tinha perguntado. "O que o traz aqui?"

"Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, Levi." Um sorriso triste se espalhou pelo rosto dele. "Eu sou o padrinho de Eren e Mikasa. Depois que a mãe deles morreu, o pai deles me apontou para esse papel, somente para desaparecer pouco depois. Certamente é uma triste história para contar. E mais certamente, não uma para se contar agora, mas é a verdade."

Se Levi achava que não podia se sentir pior, bem, ele estava errado. Cada uma das palavras de Hannes foram como um soco no estômago. Ele nunca imaginou que a vida do pirralho fosse uma tão cheia de horrores.

"Levi." A voz de Hannes o tirou de seu devaneio.

"Hm?" Foi sua resposta.

"Eu não devia te pedir isso, mas eu vou mesmo assim."

Levi estreitou os olhos. "Certo."

"Você me disse que ele tem uma costela quebrada."

Levi assentiu. "Isso."

"Ele vai precisar de ajuda em casa. Mikasa está ocupada com a escola e não pode se dar ao luxo de perder sua bolsa. Além disso, Eren a odiaria se ela desistisse de seu futuro por ele. E eu tenho um bar para gerenciar, especialmente agora que eu tenho menos um empregado. Eren sempre foi uma ótima ajuda."

"Espera, ele trabalha no seu bar?" Levi o interrompeu, recebendo um aceno do outro homem. "Certo. Isso é... estranho." Ele se lembrou da sua experiência com Hanji. Será que ele estava trabalhando lá?

"Eu vou te pedir algo egoísta e vou entender se você não tiver tempo. Eu sei que você é um homem ocupado." Levi tinha um pressentimento de que sabia aonde isso o levaria.

"Certo, eu faço." Ele disse antes que Hannes pudesse perguntar.

"Eu ainda... nem..."

"Eu sei. Mas eu sei o que você vai pedir. E minha resposta é sim. Eu vou cuidar dele até ele se recuperar totalmente. Não se preocupe com as contas. Nós vamos tomar conta disso, naturalmente." J_á que meio que é nossa culpa ele estar nessa situação_. Ele acrescentou na cabeça.

O outro homem sorriu e assentiu. "Você não tem ideia do que isso significa para nós dois." Ele gesticulou para Mikasa que estava segurando a mão de Eren entre suas duas mãos. "Nós vamos achar um jeito de retribuir a você."

"Vocês não tem que fazer isso. Isso já é retribuição suficiente."

* * *

Eren foi liberado do hospital dois dias depois. Foi lhe dito que poderia levar vários meses para a fatura ficar totalmente curada, mas que se ele descansasse o suficiente levaria menos tempo. Lhe disseram para não trabalhar, o que o fez discutir com a pobre médica por um tempo. Seu temperamento não foi nem um pouco danificado no acidente. Levi esperava que isso fosse uma boa coisa. Ele decidiu salvar a pobre médica, pulando entre os dois.

"Não se preocupe com essas coisas. Eu tomo conta disso. Você não tem que trabalhar."

"Mas, eu-"

"Eren. Pare." A voz de Levi foi profunda e ele viu os ombros do garoto se enrijecerem. Eren inspirou profundamente e expirou lentamente em uma tentativa de se acalmar.

"Venha, eu vou te levar para casa." E sem mais nenhuma palavra o garoto o seguiu.

Hannes e Mikasa não puderam vir já que era um dia de semana normal e ambos estavam ocupados com seus assuntos pessoais. Hannes havia pedido para Levi pegar Eren e o levar para casa, e claro tomar conta dele assim como eles concordaram. Coisa que Levi ainda tinha que contar para Eren.

Levi tinha pedido um táxi e estava servindo como apoio de Eren já que o garoto tinha se inclinado no seu ombro enquanto caminhavam até o carro. Levi segurou a porta aberta para Eren entrar e a fechou atrás dele. Ele entrou pelo outro lado, disse o endereço de Eren para o motorista - que Hannes havia lhe dado -, e voltou sua atenção para Eren.

"Obrigado."

"Pelo quê?"

"Por passar por todo esse problema."

"Eu só estou sentando em um carro. Ficar sentado não é assim tão difícil." Ele zombou e Eren o encarou. "Qual é, relaxa um pouco."

"Você é um imbecil, sabia?" Claros olhos verdes encararam fixamente os prateados. Levi levantou uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

"Eu acho que você está se recuperando bem."

"Por que você não me contou?" Eren continuou à encarar Levi, ignorando completamente aquela observação de merda.

"Te contar o quê?" Ele perguntou indiferentemente.

"Sobre..." Eren hesitou por um momento. "Sobre o seu... trabalho."

Levi riu. "Eu disse que era cantor, e eu sou." Ele deu de ombros.

"Não foi isso o que- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

"Então você sabe?"

Eren assentiu, sua cabeça caindo um pouco e abaixando o olhar.

"E isso muda alguma coisa entre nós?" Isso fez Eren levantar a cabeça. Entre eles? O que tinha entre eles?

"O que isso quer dizer, mudar algo entre nós?"

Levi só sorriu como o demônio e olhou pela janela. "Você logo logo descobrirá, moleque." Ótimo. Eren não tinha ideia do que esse homem estava falando, e ele não gostou de como aquilo tinha soado. Ele apreciava o fato de que Levi estava fazendo muito por ele, mas ele não podia evitar se perguntar o porquê. Por que esse cara super popular estava ajudando um moleque como ele? Será que ele queria mesmo saber? Ele sabia que sua concussão já tinha ido embora a tempos mas uma nova dor de cabeça o abateu. _Eu não sei se devo gostar desse cara ou odiá-lo. Eu nem mesmo sei se posso me forçar à odiá-lo._

* * *

Levi abriu a porta do apartamento de Eren. Ele entrou segurando a porta para Eren. "Vem." O garoto caminhou para dentro sem jeito, passando por Levi, tentando deixar espaço suficiente entre os dois. Levi fingiu não notar o comportamento estranho de Eren e até o achou meio fofo. O garoto estava muito ciente da sua presença. Levi se aproximou um pouco mais de Eren depois de fechar a porta, seus ombros se tocando. Eren se sobressaltou e rapidamente andou mais para longe no estreito corredor. Levi observou enquanto o garoto ia para a sala, ele podia ver as orelhar dele ficando vermelhas.

"Então..." A voz de Eren veio da sala. "Por que você ainda está aqui?"

Levi sorriu e se inclinou contra a soleira da porta da sala com os braços cruzados. Eren não gostava daquele olhar. Ele sabia que o homem estava tramando alguma coisa. Alguma coisa ruim.

"Bem, Eren, pelas próximas três semanas, você vai ficar sob os meus cuidados."

Eren tentou absorver essa nova informação, seus olhos foram da direita para a esquerda e depois voltaram. Ele franziu os lábios e respirou lentamente. "Com licença?"

"Em outras palavras, eu vou estar morando aqui por um tempo."

Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram e ele quase ficou pálido quando seu coração caiu no chão. Esse homem tinha que estar brincando, né? Alguma espécie de piada doente? Né?

"Você vai ficar." Eren engoliu em seco, lambeu os lábios e tentou manter a voz estável e evitá-la de tremer. "Aqui?" Ele apontou para o chão. "Comigo?" Ele apontou para si mesmo.

"Isso. Algum problema?"

* * *

**Certo, uma enfermeira na recepção. Oooook, sou só a tradutora u.u**

**Até o próx capítulo, reviews são sempre bem vindas**


	8. Chapter 8

**GENTE, MEU MANGÁ DE SNK VOL. 2 CHEGOU! FINALMENTE! Estava contando os dias, nada melhor do que chegar de um dia inteiro de estudo e encontrar aquele pacote preto na sua caixa de correio. Mas aí a minha felicidade é esmagada porque eu não posso ler, não antes de traduzir essa fic já que muitas pessoas esperam pelo por esse cap. **

**Bem, agora o porque do atraso. Não pretendo me desculpar por ele porque não foi culpa minha (diretamente falando), mas vou explicar. Eu estou estudando de manha, de tarde, e a noite. Logo, não sobra muito tempo livre para traduzir, ou ler, ou ter uma vida social. Eu abdiquei mão de tudo quando escolhi passar meus dias estudando (o que eu não faço para ver a Reika T.T ou por um futuro brilhante) MENOS fanfics e inclua tradução nisso aí. Mas entendam que vai demorar para eu atualizar os capítulos. Eu vou tentar postar um por semana, mas cada semana vai ser de uma fic diferente. **

**Hm, me perguntaram quantos capítulos tinha essa fic e eu esqueci de responder no cap anterior. Ela tem 15 cap até agora e a autora posta regularmente (um por semana) e bem, podem esperar mais que isso. **

**Disclaimer: SnK não me pertence e muito menos essa fic. Sendo o primeiro do Isayama (na boa, eu acho esse cara muito sem noção, mas enfim) e a segunda de Rizzlemonster**

* * *

Capítulo 8

Levi cheirou suas roupas e seu nariz se enrugou devido ao cheiro. Eren, que havia notado, veio ao seu resgate, pelo menos foi o que ele pensou.

"Você pode pegar uma das minhas camisas." Eren apontou para um dos armários no seu quarto. Levi puxou uma camisa amarronzada do armário e a segurou na sua frente só para jogá-la lá dentro de novo.

"Repugnante." Uma mancha de gordura gigante estava no tecido escuro. Levi caminhou até a cozinha para lavar as mãos e voltou com um saco de lixo e um par de luvas. Ele pegou a camisa suja e a jogou no saco.

"O que você está fazendo? Essa era uma boa camisa!" Eren berrou do sofá. Ele se mexeu um pouco, tentando se levantar, mas falhou por causa da dor que o abateu no lado do corpo. Ele caiu de volta no sofá, xingando alto. "Porra!"

"Eu vou pegar umas roupas limpas." Levi teve certeza de colocar ênfase extra na palavra 'limpas', para se fazer perfeitamente claro. Eren somente grunhiu. "Mas você não precisava jogá-la fora." Levi o ignorou.

"Espere aqui, eu já volto. Eu só vou correr até meu apartamento, pegar algumas das minhas merdas e passar no mercado. Você vai ficar bem?"

"Claro, eu não sou um bebê." Levi olhou para ele, seus olhos indiferentes assim como sua expressão. Ele era tão difícil de se ler às vezes.

"Eu vou levar isso, até mais." As chaves brilharam entre seus dedos e ele as deslizou para seu bolso e deixou o apartamento.

* * *

Quando ele entrou no supermercado, ele pegou um carrinho e o empurrou para frente. Ele parou em algumas prateleiras, pegando coisas como produtos de limpeza, toalhas - de jeito nenhum ele iria usar aqueles trapos nojentos que Eren tinha - algumas camisas limpas para o pirralho, e quando ele chegou ao caixa ele pediu alguns cigarros. Oh, e um isqueiro porque ele sempre perdia aquelas coisas malditas. Quando o caixa tentou estudá-lo, ele pressionou seu rosto no cachecol e esfregou a têmpora. O garoto atrás do balcão não pareceu reconhecê-lo. Bom. Ele pagou a conta, não se importando com o troco. Ele queria sair dali o mais rápido possível.

Um barulho alto o fez notar que ele ainda estava empurrando o carrinho, mesmo que já estivesse perto do seu prédio. Ele percebeu que tinha andado com essa coisa maldita pelos últimos 10 minutos.

Não que ele realmente se importasse, ele não ia devolver. Ele esperou pelo elevador e empurrou o carrinho para dentro quando as portas se abriram.

Já no seu apartamento, ele pôs o carrinho no meio da sala, e foi pegar suas coisas. Ele cuidadosamente colocou sua guitarra no carrinho, não antes de colocá-la na sua capa. Ele desapareceu para o quarto para pegar algumas roupas, seu laptop, e coisas simples como carregadores. Ele fez uma pequena lista na cabeça. Ele estava esquecendo alguma coisa? Depois de por várias coisas no carrinho, ele decidiu que já tinha tudo. Se ele tivesse esquecido algo, que seja.

* * *

Eren estava assistindo algum programa brega sobre dois amantes que estavam presos em um elevador. Que azar. Ele podia manter sua atenção nas atuações horríveis enquanto ele ponderava sobre um assunto, e somente um assunto, sendo ele Levi. Ele iria ficar aqui para cuidar dele. Hannes tinha mandado uma mensagem explicando brevemente a situação, breve sendo uma frase. Mikasa tinha dito algo como _'Vai ficar tudo bem, nós queríamos ajudá-lo mas você nunca deixaria._ Ela estava certa, claro, mas essa não fazia essa decisão ser a melhor. Ele estava preso com o homem por quem ele provavelmente tinha uma queda. Okay, tire o provavelmente. Por três semanas, eles basicamente iriam viver juntos. Ele deixou um suspiro patético escapar e desligou a TV quando ouviu as chaves fazerem barulho na frente da porta.

"Olá. Bem vindo de volta." Eren ouviu barulhos altos virem no corredor. _Mas que porra_.

Quando Levi apareceu na sala, suas coisas estavam situadas num carrinho de supermercado.

Os olhos esmeraldas de Eren se arregalaram. "Você roubou esse carrinho?"

"Sim, claro." Ele o empurrou ao lado do Eren e começou a retirar alguma das suas coisas. Ele pegou sua guitarra e a colocou contra a parede ao lado da TV.

"Oh, eu esqueci. Você é um astro do rock fodão. Você pode fazer o que quiser."

"Exato." Ele caminhou até Eren e ficou um pouco perto de mais para seu conforto. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que ele não pôde evitar se lembrar da cena no beco - o beijo. Sangue começou a correr mais rápido pelas suas veias e um rubor irritante abateu suas bochechas. Seus lábios formigavam devido a doce memória e ele tinha que se forçar a não pressionar seus lábios contra os de Levi. "Eu posso fazer o que eu quiser." Levi sussurrou sedutoramente, sua respiração provocando a pele quente de Eren, que deixou escapar um suspiro. Ele assistiu os lábios do homem se curvarem em um sorriso provocante. E então, Levi se afastou e se virou, voltando ao carrinho.

Cada músculo no corpo de Eren relaxou, ele tentou se recompor e manter o rubor sobre controle. Ele odiava se sentir assim. Ele odiava o que Levi estava fazendo com ele.

"E eu achei que poderia ser útil." Levi olhou por sobre o ombro enquanto continuava a esvaziar o carrinho. "Considerando a sua situação."

"Eu não vou sentar nessa coisa maldita, se é o que você está pensando."

"É mesmo?"

_Não diga nada estúpido, não diga nada estúpido!_ Ele se avisou internamente. "Sim." Ele respondeu. _Seguro até agora_. "E não pense, nem por um segundo, que você pode me dizer o que fazer, seu imbecil." _Merda._ Eren recuou um pouco, suas pernas bateram no sofá, fazendo com que ele caísse no almofadas macias. Era uma coisa boa Levi ter lhe dado analgésicos não muito tempo atrás, caso contrário as coisas estariam insuportáveis. Eren estava tão distraído no seu próprio mundinho que ele não notou Levi de pé na sua frente, não até o homem colocar ambos os braços em cada lado da cabeça de Eren, e lentamente se inclinar para frente.

"Hm..." Eren engoliu em seco, de repente ciente do quão perto eles estavam.

"O que você disse?" Os olhos de Levi estava flamejando e Eren não conseguia proferir uma única palavra enquanto se achava perdido naqueles olhos mágicos. Ele deixou um gemido patético escapar como sua última defesa.

Levi se inclinou mais e sussurrou no ouvido de Eren; "Meu doce e pequeno Eren. Eu posso fazer você fazer tudo o que eu quiser. Confie em mim." Uma sensação formigante contra a orelha de Eren enviou arrepios pela sua espinha. Os pelos do seu pescoço se arrepiaram, e por um momento ele se esqueceu de respirar. O garoto cobriu suas orelhas vermelhas e tentou escapar. Ele pegou um dos braços de Levi e o empurrou, fazendo Levi perder o apoio que tinha no sofá._Movimento ruim._ Eren percebeu isso um pouco tarde demais. Levi desabou com olhos arregalados, seus lábios levemente entreabertos, já que ele queria gritar de raiva e da idiotice do garoto. Ao invés disso, ele se recuperou a tempo, usando seu braço livre como apoio. Ele se empurrou para trás para que não caísse em cima de Eren, e machucasse-o ainda mais com seu peso.

Eren se deitou de costas, suas mãos cobrindo os olhos. Eles se abriram lentamente quando Levi se sentou perto dele.

"Desculpe. Eu não estava pensando."

"Parece que sim, e você nunca mais vai fazer algo tão imprudente de novo."

"Aham."

"Viu?" Levi começou e pôs a mão na bochecha de Eren. O garoto se mexeu desconfortavelmente debaixo do toque. "Eu posso te dizer o que fazer."

A expressão de Eren mudou para uma de raiva. Eren franziu os lábios em sinal de derrota. Como um pirralho conseguia ser tão adorável? Levi apertou a bochecha de Eren, ganhando um grito alto.

"Seu filho da puta!" Eren se inclinou nos cotovelos, desencostando as costas das almofadas, remexendo-se um pouco para colocar o equilíbrio em um dos cotovelos enquanto esfregava a bochecha abusada com a mão livre. "Isso doeu."

"O que você quer para o jantar?" Levi se levantou do sofá, observando Eren esfregar a bochecha agredida.

"Não me ignore!" Ele rosnou de irritação. Se tinha uma coisa que ele odiava era ser ignorado.

"O que? Então você não quer comer? Eu consigo me lembrar muito bem de um moleque dizendo que estava sempre com fome. Aquilo foi mentira?" Oh, esse homem era cruel. Eren decidiu ficar quieto, sem dizer absolutamente nada. Ele se levantou do sofá e passou por Levi sem dizer uma palavra. Ele viu um olhar divertido no rosto de Levi. No seu lindo, lindo rosto. _Não! Não pense assim. Cala a boca, cérebro! _Ele lutou contra seus demônios interiores. Ele se perguntou como ele conseguiria dormir sabendo que esse homem estava debaixo do mesmo teto.

Por que ele continuava desafiando o homem? Ele sabia que perderia a luta eventualmente. Ele gostava de toda a atenção que Levi dava à ele. Fazia-o se sentir especial. Só tinha mais duas pessoas que tinham tempo para ele, que se importavam com ele. Eren nunca tinha contado à ninguém que às vezes, ele se sentia absolutamente sozinho.

Todo dia que ele ia para um de seus trabalhos, todo dia que ele voltava para uma casa vazia, todo santo dia ele se perguntava se isso mudaria algum dia. E agora ele se achou com Levi. Na sua casa. Juntos.

Ele voltou a realidade quando o celular de Levi tocou, um simples solo de guitarra foi abafado pelos confinamentos que era o bolso de Levi.

Ele o pescou do seu jeans e checou o identificador de chamadas. Seu rosto se contorceu em uma careta de desgosto. Ele parecia estar debatendo para ver se atendia ou não o telefone. Ele estalou a língua e respondeu a ligação com um irritado; "O quê?"

"E ai, querido? Estava me perguntando como você e o doce Eren estavam." A voz de Hanji continham pitadas de diversão enquanto provocava seu amigo.

Levi mentalmente se estapeou. Ele não deveria ter atendido o telefone.

"Bem, eu não esperava que você atendesse." Hanji brincou e continuou. "Mas agora que você o fez, tem mais uma coisa que eu tenho que te dizer. Logo, essa não é uma conversa de merda total." Ela riu. _Acertou em cheio. _Levi pensou. "De qualquer forma, nós precisamos que você venha ao estúdio. Pixis quer que nós façamos um... hmm... o que era mesmo? Alguma coisa com a nova música e vídeo. Oh, sim, como eu pude me esquecer? Um clipe, cara!"

"Agora?"

"Como você quer que eu saiba, porra? Só traga essa sua bunda para cá." E ela se foi. E de novo, ela tinha desligado sem dizer tchau, ou te vejo mais tarde, ou algo assim.

"Eren." O garoto tinha estado encarando o homem. Assistindo a várias expressões passarem por seu rosto antes de serem sobrepostas por outra. Ele não se parecia nada como na tela da TV. Claro, ele era lindo lá mas não era nada comparado com visto de perto e ao vivo. Ele se lembrou de seu momento de vergonha a uma semana atrás, aquele em que ele tinha acariciado o rosto do homem através da tela. Ele tossiu e balançou a mão na frente do rosto, tentando se livrar daquelas imagens.

"Eren!" Uma voz séria o chamou.

"O quê?" Ele perguntou inocentemente, ele sabia que tinha estado viajando.

"Você é tão distraído."

Eren sorriu largamente.

"Pegue suas coisas."

"Coisas, tipo um casaco? Tipo, nós vamos à algum lugar?"

"Sim."

"Onde?"

"Estúdio."

"Oh." Agora, isso parecia empolgante. Eren nunca tinha estado em um estúdio antes e não tinha ideia do que esperar. Ele apoiou o peso na outra perna. Esse seria uma dia memorável. Ele podia sentir. Ele poderia ver onde Levi trabalhava, aprender mais sobre ele, e talvez até se divertirem juntos. Ele tentou esconder um sorriso virando-se e desaparecendo no seu quarto.

"Sua mochila está no corredor." Levi disse atrás dele.

Eren emergiu do quarto de novo, murmurou um 'obrigada' e fez seu caminho até sua mochila. Ele a achou ao lado dos seus sapatos, a pegou e a pôs no ombro. "Hey." Ele gritou para Levi que estava em algum lugar no outro quarto. "Você quer alguma coisa da cozinha?" Ele perguntou enquanto entrava na área da cozinha do outro lado do corredor. Ele abriu a geladeira. Não tinha muita coisa lá dentro. "Esquece!" Ele gritou novamente quando percebeu que ele tinha estado longe por uma semana e não tinha mais nada na geladeira. Ao invés disso, ele pegou uma garrafa vazia e a encheu com água da torneira.* Quando ele voltou ao corredor, Levi já estava com o casaco, cachecol e o gorro. Ele pulou nas suas botas como se fosse natural. "Você está pronto?" Uma pergunta sarcástica deixou seus lábios. É claro que não. Eren nunca estava pronto.

Levi estendeu a mão. "Me dê a mochila."

"Obrigado." Agora, com as mãos livres, Eren podia colocar o casaco. Ele teve um pouco de problema com os sapatos já que ele não podia se abaixar sem que sentisse dor. Levi revirou os olhos. "Certo, pare, seja lá o que você estiver fazendo." Ele pegou os All Stars de Eren e desamarrou os cadarços do primeiro tênis. Ele se agachou e bateu na perna de Eren. "Levanta." Ele mandou. Eren fez o que lhe foi dito. Levi colocou o tênis no pé dele.

"Abaixa." E ele abaixou o pé de novo, para que Levi pudesse amarrar os cadarços.

Eren sorriu para si mesmo. Quem diria que uma celebridade amarraria seus sapatos?

"Agora o outro." Levi não pareceu notar o largo sorriso de Eren.

"Tudo certo. Pronta, Cinderela?" Levi provocou.

O sorriso de Eren se apagou. "Eu não sou como a Cinderela."

"Eu sei, porque se você fosse, sua casa não pareceria esse lixo que é."

"Tinha cocô debaixo do meu sapato." Isso pegou Levi de surpresa. "Te peguei!" Eren gritou enquanto passava rapidamente pelo homem.

"Que moleque repugnante! Mesmo que não seja verdade."

"Eu sei, por que você acha que eu deixei você os colocar por mim?" Ele sorriu inocentemente. O pirralho estava certo, ele não era nem um pouco parecido com a Cinderela.

"Só tenha certeza de que se for perder um, perda o que tiver merda debaixo."

Eren riu enquanto fechava a porta atrás deles. "Eu vou tentar me lembrar disso quando o momento chegar."

* * *

Eren nunca tinha estado em um prédio tão incrível antes. Ele estava impressionado por Levi nem mesmo ter se importado em olhá-lo e sim, ter ido direto a porta.

O trabalho com vidro desse prédio gigante era simplesmente esplêndido. A estrutura da torre foi moldado como um casulo, e camadas de vidro escuro se curvava diante do aço duro. As cores do vidro eram pretas mas tinha uma pitada de azul, enquanto se separava da armação de metal preto.

Eren tinha a impressão de que o prédio iria desabar quando ele olhava para cima, mas na realidade ele sabia que era só porque as nuvens estavam passando lá em cima.

"Hey, moleque. Traga essa sua bunda até aqui!" Levi gritou enquanto esperava nas portas abertas. Eren olhou para cima mais uma vez e decidiu obedecer.

Já lá dentro, ele não sabia para onde olhar. Isso era um estúdio? Nem mesmo o exterior parecia um estúdio. Ele só tinha visto aqueles estúdios de filmes que apareciam na TV, eles eram chatos comparados a esse. Na verdade, tudo parecia chato comparado com aquele interior. Designers de ponta tinha feito tudo aquilo e Eren estava com medo de tocar em uma única coisa. Ele escondeu as mãos nos bolsos por segurança. Ele ouviu Levi rir diante de seu comportamento, mas ele não se importava, ele não queria causar nenhum problema. E assim, ele manteve as mãos firmemente pressionadas contra o corpo.

"Cala a boca." Ele disse para o homem zombador. "Então, onde é o estúdio?"

"Eu acho que você está enganado. Esse é nosso estúdio." Ele gesticulou ao seu redor.

"Tudo isso?" Eren perguntou em descrença, com olhos arregalados. Ele sentia-se como se Levi estivesse zoando com ele. Ele levantou suas defesas e estreitou os olhos.

Levi assentiu. "Exato. Tudo isso."

"Sem chance..."

"Leviiiii~" Ele sabia muito bem a quem pertencia essa voz. Hanji correu para fora do elevador situado no meio da portaria. Ela correu até eles com um grande sorriso no rosto. Seu cabelo estava trançado de maneira desleixada e caia por sobre um ombro. Ela usava uma camisa vermelha com um gato estampado, que estava comendo um peixe. Sua camisa larga estava enfiada dentro de jeans azuis escuros super apertados e, como sempre, o All Stars terminava seu look. Sua corrida tornou-se rápido passos, e ela pulou subitamente no último momento.

"Eren!" Ela guinchou e quis o abraçar. Ela quase pulou em cima dele antes de se lembrar que ele estava machucado e ela precisou de todo sua força de vontade para conseguir parar. Ela abriu os braços e se aproximou, 3e o abraçou sem toca-lo. Foi estranho para dizer o mínimo.

"Eu não sou de vidro." Ele riu diante da estranheza da mulher.

"Haha, claro. Á propósito, nós só nos conhecemos brevemente na Freedom Corps." Ela estendeu a mão. "Meu nome é Hanji." Ele a pegou, e eles apertaram as mãos.

"Prazer em te conhecer." Ela sorriu e usou a outra mão para empurrar os óculos um pouco mais para cima.

"Eren." Ele disse estupidamente, mas ela já sabia disso obviamente, se não ela não teria gritado o nome dele. "Mas você já sabia disso." Ele rapidamente acrescentou.

"Claro que sabia." Ela o socou no braço. "Erwin está lá em cima em uma das salas de gravação, não se incomode em perguntar qual, eu vou chamá-lo em um instante. Então, venha." Ela gesticulou para eles a seguirem.

"Você tem um gorro legal." Hanji disse enquanto entravam no elevador, e pegou o telefone para mandar uma mensagem para Erwin.

"Valeu." Eren o tirou e o escondeu no bolso, suas luvas logo o seguindo.

Levi revirou os olhos. "Espera. Deixa eu adivinhar, é melhor que o meu, certo?"

Hanji riu. "Aham."

"Por Deus, simplesmente me faça um novo e pare com esses comentários de merda."

"Talvez." Ela disse. Um sino soou quando eles chegaram no andar, enquanto saiam ela disse; "Você quer um com orelhinhas de gato?" Levi lançou-lhe um olhar perigoso. Ela bateu nas costas dele somente para piorar as coisas e Eren riu. Ele tossiu quando ficou muito doloroso e esfregou o lado do corpo enquanto murmurava; "Para, por favor, você está me matando." Lágrimas estavam se formando nos olhos dele, tanto de dor quanto de prazer.

"Eu acho que ele ficaria adorável com orelhinhas de gato, não concorda Eren?"

"Não se atreva a responder!" A voz de Levi estava dura de raiva. Eren, sendo o moleque irritante que era, não conseguiu evitar um riso abafado. Ele olhou para Hanji que estava assentindo e finalmente, não conseguindo mais se conter, disse; "Eu acho que ele ficaria adorável."

"Gostei dele." Hanji disse, pegando o braço de Eren e puxando-o mais para perto. "Nós vamos ser grandes amigos. Aqui, pegue um doce." Ela pôs umas coisas coloridas nas mãos dele. "M&M's" Ela disse antes que Eren pudesse perguntar. "Tem gosto de arco-íris." Ela cantou e enfiou alguns na própria boca. E então o celular dela vibrou. Ela rapidamente leu a mensagem. "Erwin está no estúdio principal. Pixies também. Oh, todos estão ao que parece. Ele fez alguns erros de digitação. Merda difícil de ler."

Ela respondeu a mensagem e disse cada palavra em voz alta enquanto as digitava. "Aprenda a escrever, seu maluco, ninguém entende algo como td md."

"Todo mundo." Foi a resposta de Erwin. Ela tomou a liberdade de lê-la em voz alta.

"Eu sabia."

"Então você entendeu o que escrevi."

Ela não escreveu uma mensagem depois disso mas gritou; "Seu filho da puta! E eu caí nessa!" e eles ouviram alguém rir numa sala próxima. Eren presumiu que não pertencia a ninguém menos que Erwin.

"Não dê muita atenção à eles." Levi o avisou. "Eles não vão poder viver sem se você der."

"Não seja tão mal." E ele entrou no estúdio com Levi ao seu lado. Hanji já tinha desaparecido de vista. Quando ele entrou, Hanji estava pegando uma lata de cerveja e a jogando para Levi, que a pegou, abriu, e bebeu um gole. "Quer uma, Eren?" Ela perguntou, pronta para pegar outra.

O garoto balançou a cabeça. "Não, obrigada, ainda sou menor de idade." Ele pôde ouvir Levi se engasgar. Os olhos de Hanji brilharam e correram de Eren para Levi.

"Hmmm..." Ela murmurou. "Aposto que é." Se Eren não estivesse no quarto ela estava certa de que teria de desviar do todas as latas que um certo alguém jogaria nela. Ela riu. "Aqui, uma coca vai servir." Ele a pegou e assentiu. Ele esperou um tempo antes de abri-la.

Hanji olhou para Levi. "Você sabia?" Ela disse com sua melhor poker face.

"Eu me engasguei." Ele disse na maior cara de pau.

"Interessante. Eu tenho que contar para Petra." E ela pegou o celular.

Erwin abaixou a lata de cerveja e andou até Eren. Levi se afastou, providenciando o espaço que seu amigo precisava. Erwin assentiu em agradecimento, que Levi não se importou em responder. Ao invés disso, ele se focou no que Hanji estava fazendo.

"Eren." Erwin disse. "Meu nome é Erwin." Eren já podia dizer que ele era o mais sério do grupo.

"Sim. Eren." Eles também apertaram as mãos brevemente.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

Eren somente assentiu. "Bem, eu acho." Ele pôde ver o alívio nos olhos do homem.

"Eu queria me desculpar." Eren já tinha ouvido o que tinha acontecido por Hannes e Mikasa. Ele sabia porque Erwin estava se desculpando e ele podia garantir que ele não precisava fazer isso.

"Está tudo bem. É meio que minha culpa também. Eu não estava prestando atenção. Desculpe."

"Owwwwn." Dessa vez foi a Hanji. Ela tinha largado o celular e estava olhando para Eren e Erwin.

"Você simplesmente não podia deixar essa passar, né?" Levi disse.

"Mas é tão doce! Vocês, não me façam chorar." E ela limpou uma lágrima imaginária de forma teatral. "A propósito, Erwin. Eu achei que você tinha dito que todos estavam aqui." Ela disse. "Foi por isso que viemos tão rápido."

"Sim, mas eles foram para a sala de reuniões no final do corredor, eles só vieram aqui para roubar minha cerveja."

"Faz sentido." Hanji jogou sua já vazia lata no lixo, e pegou uma outra. "Podemos?"

"Hm." Eren a interrompeu. "Eu não quero ser estraga-prazeres, mas o que vocês esperam que eu faça?"

Todo mundo olhou para Levi, que rosnou; "O que?"

"Bem, você é quem está cuidando dele." Erwin simplesmente disse. Hanji assentiu. Eren manteve a boca calada, ele achou que era a decisão mais sábia a se fazer naquele momento.

"Certo. Venha conosco."

Eren não sabia se devia se sentir agradecido ou irritado por Levi ter convidado-o a vir. "Tá bom." Não era como se ele tivesse algo melhor para fazer.

* * *

A sala de reuniões era, de fato, perto. Durante a curta caminhada, Eren admirou o jeito que cada membro da banda estava vestido, cada um era tão refinado, e cada um tinha seu próprio estilo. Erwin usava uma camiseta branca, com uma jaqueta preta. Seus jeans também eram pretos e ele usava sapatos oxford muito estilosos. Se Eren se lembrava bem, Erwin era o baterista da banda, então porque ele estava usando sapatos tão refinados? Talvez seja porque ele podia pagar por eles. Eren deu de ombros e seus olhos viajaram até Levi, que ainda usava o casaco, mas assim como Eren, tinha tirado o gorro e as luvas e os colocado no bolso. Seu cachecol era de feito de lã e era cinza. E estava largamente enrolado ao redor de seu pescoço. Levi parecia sempre usar coturnos. Mesmo que eles estivessem vestidos de maneira tão simples, tudo fazia sentido. Às vezes, ele ligava a TV e via pessoas vestidas de modo exagerado no tapete vermelho. Eles usavam roupas tão ridículas que no final do programa você nem se lembrava deles, e sim do traje ridículo. Você nem mesmo percebia se tinha alguém escondido de baixo de toda aquela merda. Talvez escondido não seja a melhor palavra, imobilizado seria melhor.

Ele realmente não se importava em como ele se vestia. Ele não era famoso, por que deveria se importar com o que vestir? Eren seguiu a banda para dentro da sala de reuniões e foi aí que tudo ficou estranho.

Um homem velho e careca estava de pé em uma mesa gritando com todo mundo da sala, que estava bem cheia por falar nisso. Ele segurava uma lata de cerveja em uma mão e um megafone na outra.

"Mas que porra tá acontecendo?" Eren mal conseguiu ouvir Levi por causa de todo o barulho.

Hanji acenou para Petra, uma mulher de quem Eren ainda se lembrava; ela tinha lhe trazido roupas novas quando... quando. Ele ficou um pouco vermelho._Não pense nisso agora!_

"Entãããão," a voz de Pixis soou tão alta que algumas pessoas cobriram os ouvidos. Um som horrível estourou do megafone. Todos grunhiram por causa do barulho. Alguns gritaram para ele largar aquela porra, ou simplesmente calar a boca. "Grandes notícias para todos!" Eles trabalhavam para ele, eles tinham que lidar com isso. Ele estava no comando. "A música foi um sucesso tão grande que decidimos fazer um clipe!" Gritos de alegria vieram do pessoal. "Parabéns, seu bando de FDP's!" Ele dirigiu sua atenção para Erwin, Hanji e Levi. "Isso significa trabalho duro nos próximos dias!" O velhote nem mesmo pareceu notar Eren do lado dos três membros da banda.

"Hoje vocês vão ficar nas mãos dos estilistas." Ele apontou para a banda e gesticulou para os estilistas com o megafone, e de novo um som horrível retumbou pela sala. "Lá vocês vão escolher as roupas e mais tarde vocês vão ter uma sessão de fotos." Gritos foram ouvidos do que supostamente era para ser a equipe de fotógrafos.

Ele podia ver um olhar irritado começar a se espalhar pelo rosto de Levi, ele se encostou na parede, e suspirou profundamente. Eren se aproximou um pouco mais. "Você não gosta das sessões de fotos?"

"Não muito. Eu não gosto que me digam o que fazer."

Eren entendeu que a banda tinha que posar de acordo com o gosto do velho. "Bem, eu também não gosto quando as pessoas me dizem o que fazer."

Levi o olhou e acrescentou; "Você é um pirralho, você não sabe o que é melhor para você."

"Eu vou fingir que não ouvi isso."

"Mas primeiro, antes de qualquer coisa..." O velhote ainda estava de pé, mesmo quando alguns dissessem que ele estava bêbado, "Intervalo! Nos encontramos aqui de novo em uma hora!"

"Uma hora." Levi disse, "Você tem que estar brincando! Nós acabamos de chegar."

"Você ouviu o homem!" Petra caminhou até eles. "Intervalo!" Ela bateu palmas. "Venham, eu fiz sanduíches para todo mundo. Bem, não para todo muito, mas eu fiz bastante. Vocês entenderam o que eu quis dizer."

Erwin, Hanji, Petra, Levi e Eren caminharam até o corredor saindo da sala ainda cheia. Durante toda a comoção, Petra tinha se apresentado à Eren. Um rubor se formava no rosto dela, e ele não entendia porquê. Ele ficou boiando quando ela mostrou os polegares para Hanji que fez a mesma coisa quando viu Petra ao lado dele.

Petra esperou por Oluo, Gunther e Erd. Ela os cumprimentou e os apresentou para ele. Ele tentou se lembrar dos nomes deles mas disse que não prometia nada.

* * *

Eles voltaram para o primeiro estúdio onde eles tinha se encontrada com Erwin. Era uma sala grande e para falar a verdade, não se parecia em nada com um estúdio. Era uma grande sala onde, no meio havia vários sofás e cadeiras, todos situados ao redor de uma mesa. A sala tinha três paredes de pedra e uma, no fundo, de vidro, somente essa parte, que tinha todos aquelas máquinas com botões e outras coisas tecnológicas que Eren não entendia, se parecia com uma sala de gravação.

Todos sentaram-se ao redor da mesa enquanto Petra colocava um grande prato com comida até a borda. Ela então se sentou numa cadeira ao lado de Eren. Levi caminhou até ele, mas antes que pudesse se sentar ao lado dele, Hanji correu e roubou seu lugar. Ele escondeu a decepção do rosto e continuou com a expressão indiferente enquanto se sentava ao lado de Hanji e batia no ombro dela.

"Eren." Petra perguntou enquanto arrumava o prato na mesa. "O que você acha da banda?" De repente, tudo ficou em silêncio. Ele começou a se sentir desconfortável.

"Ele nem mesmo nos reconheceu na Freedom Corps." Foi Levi quem disse.

"Desculpe. Eu não ouço muito música."

Petra riu. "Ah, tudo bem. Eu acho que Levi devia parar de ser tão chato, e perceber que nem todo mundo o idolatra."

Levi levantou uma sobrancelha diante dessa observação. Ele odiava totalmente o fato de Eren não o conhecer, contudo não significava que ele não tinha agido verdadeiramente com tudo o que aconteceu. Ele gostava dos comentários grosseiros que o pirralho fazia. Ele gostava do fato de Eren gostar dele por quem ele era. E não porque ele era '_alguém_'.

"E lá vamos nós de novo." Levi disse. "Melhor não ouvir a toda essa besteira, Eren." Ele o avisou.

"Você só está dizendo isso porque você na verdade é um idiota." Dessa vez foi Hanji que falou. O garoto se sentia como se estivesse sendo flanqueado. Preso entre uma velha discussão.

Petra passou um sanduíche para ele. "Espero que você goste."

Ele mordeu um pedaço para experimentar, então olhou para Petra e assentiu. "Eles são fantásticos." E rapidamente mordeu de novo.

"Bem, é melhor vocês comerem rápido; esse pirralho tem um apetite monstruoso. Ou é o que ele diz." Levi avisou à todos. Hanji agarrou dois sanduíches por segurança. O intervalo foi bagunçado, barulhento, e divertido. Eren não se lembrava da última vez que tinha estado rodeado de tantas pessoas por simples diversão. E o melhor de tudo é que ele não estava sozinho. Seus olhos esgueiraram-se para dar uma olhada no homem perto dele. Ele queria sentar ao lado dele mas não tinha coragem de dizer à Hanji para cair fora, ela era legal.

* * *

O intervalo passou rápido e depois de uma hora de caos todos voltaram ao trabalho. O único problema era que parecia que todos pareciam mais cansados depois dele do que antes. Hanji não se lembrava de quantas cervejas ela tinha bebido e na verdade, ela nem se importava. Erwin compartilhava da mesma opinião. Levi acendeu um cigarro quando eles estavam no corredor.

"Isso é permitido? Eren perguntou cuidadosamente.

"É o nosso estúdio." Foi sua simples resposta. Eren olhou para Hanji que fez 'não' com a cabeça. Eles caminharam até o departamento de mídia alguns andares mais para cima. Música das antigas tocava no elevador. Quando as portas se abriram, o grupo inteiro saiu da grande máquina.

"Nós temos que..." Erwin começou, embora soubesse a resposta.

"Sim." Petra respondeu. "Nós temos que pegar os novos figurinos."

"Então, por que nós estamos no, hm, departamento de fotografia?" Hanji perguntou.

Todos voltaram para o elevador. "Nosso intervalos fazem aflorar o pior de nós." Erwin concluiu. Todo mundo concordou.

Vários minutos e roupas depois, o time de estilistas tinham decidido pegar um armário portátil para transportar mais de um figurino para os membros, no caso de eles precisarem mudar. Eren ajudou Petra a carregar vários itens, então ele não se sentiu completamente excluído. Eles todos correram de volta para onde seria a sessão de fotos.

* * *

Uma coisa era ver o resultado das fotos tiradas; outra totalmente diferente era ver os três trabalhando tão duro. Ele descaradamente observou Levi e somente Levi. Sim, ele viu os outros rapidamente, mas tinha alguma coisa naquele homem que simplesmente clamava por sua atenção. A maneira que seus olhos sempre pareciam inflexíveis, a maneira como o cabelo dele estava, macio e sedoso, a maneira que sua pele brilhava por causa das luzes. Era realmente mágico. E Eren não podia evitar se perguntar como uma pessoa tão perfeita tinha aquela merda de personalidade. Aquilo o lembrou de que, mesmo que suas personalidades colidissem, aquilo não se aplicava ao trabalho de equipe deles. Muitas fotos foram tiradas sem nenhum esforço. Eles não tinham uma gota de suor e eles estavam fazendo aquilo à 5 horas. Eren já estava se sentindo cansado e ele não estava fazendo nada. Ocasionalmente, ele pegava uma bebida para todos mas só. Fazer nada era mais cansativo do que ele esperava. Ele nunca mais iria subestimar isso novamente.

Quando a sessão de fotos acabou, pelo menos por hoje, Levi caminhou até Eren. "Ainda acordado?"

"Hmmm." Eren assentiu. "Dificilmente."

"Oh, mesmo? E aqui estava eu, pensando que você só tinha olhos para mim. Eu sou assim tão desinteressante?"

O coração de Eren pulou uma batida. Esperando que Levi estivesse brincando, ele limpou a garganta.

"Com licença?"

Um sorriso malicioso apareceu no rosto de Levi, e ele se inclinou um pouco, cruzando os braços no peito. "Não se preocupe. Eu gosto quando você só tem olhos para mim."

_Merda. Mantenha suas emoções sobre controle, Eren!_ Ele abriu a boca só para fechá-la de novo.

"O quê? O gato comeu sua língua?" O homem avançou e o pegou pela gola da camisa. "Que pena, eu gostaria de comê-la algumas vezes." E ele passou por Eren, deixando-o imóvel no lugar.

As mãos de Eren cobriram os lábios, como uma proteção extra contra uma ameça a muito tempo distante. Suas pernas estavam tremendo e seu rosto estava queimando. Ainda bem que Levi não estava mais no recinto. Eren estava totalmente abalado.

Petra notou o comportamento estranho de Eren do outro lado da sala. "Você está bem, querido? Quer um pouco de água?"

Ele balançou a cabeça, com as mãos ainda na boca. "Não." Sua voz estava um pouco mais alta que o normal. "Estou bem." E saiu apressadamente.

* * *

**Bem, aí está. Próximo cap só daqui a duas semanas. Mas se tudo der certo HGBS saí sexta que vem.**

***: Em alguns países, a água da pia é potável. **

**Gente, descobri que tenho um mini-titã particular. *0* Meu irmãozinho corre IGUALZINHO A UM (bem, a um titã anormal), só que versão chibi. So kawaii desu.**

**Revies são SEMPRE bem-vindas, sem mencionar que incentivam bastante também. Por isso, não se acanhem e deixem reviews.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SnK não me pertence e muito menos essa fic, sendo o primeiro do Isayama e a segunda de Rizzlemonster.**

**Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo para vocês. E adiantado. Era para sair só na sexta. Vocês não são sortudos?**

* * *

Capítulo 9

Ele se assegurou de que ninguém estava no banheiro; todas as cabines estavam vazias. Era tudo o que ele precisava. Eren abriu a torneira e jogou um pouco de água no rosto. Ele o esfregou vigorosamente, tentando tirar o rubor persistente. Seu corpo estava doendo para caralho e ele sabia que tinha que se deitar. Ele prestou bastante atenção para não se machucar, mas parece que uma costela quebrada levava um tempo do capeta para se curar. "Porra." Ele xingou enquanto apertava o lado do corpo com uma mão e com a outra esfregava o peito. Ele tinha se esquecido de tomar seus analgésicos. _Brilhante_. E naquele momento ele se perguntou se tinha remédios contra gostar de alguém, algo oposto a uma poção do amor. "Hmm… seria muito fácil se tivesse."

Ele secou o rosto com a manga da blusa, ele tinha esquecido o casaco na sala da sessão de fotos. Ele se olhou no espelho, olhos verdes o encararam de volta. Seu suéter era feito de lã e era bege. Por baixo ele vestia uma camisa marrom escura, que ele tinha abotoado completamente. Ele abriu os primeiros dois botões, convencendo si mesmo de que assim seria mais fácil respirar. Ele precisava de ar fresco. De repente o lugar estava quente demais para seu gosto, e ele rapidamente deixou o banheiro. Já lá fora, ele percebeu que não tinha ajudado em nada e continuou a andar com passos vacilantes. Ele entrou no elevador, apertou o botão do térreo e pressionou repetidamente o botão de fechar as portas.

"Qual é, anda logo, sua máquina maldita." Suor começou a se formar na sua testa. _Quando foi que ficou tão quente?_ Ele se inclinou contra a parede, e respirou pesadamente. Ele sabia que estava respirando rápido demais. _Não entre em pânico, Eren, não entre em pânico. Você está quase lá. _

Quando as portas se abriram, Eren disparou para fora, quase tropeçando nos próprios pé.

_Ah, merda! Merda! Me sinto, ugh_. Ele tropeçou na entrada, mas logo foi recompensado com ar fresco. Ele respirou fundo e tossiu fortemente quando seus pulmões se recusaram a inalar a larga quantidade. "Ugh." Eren proferiu algumas das piores palavras do mundo enquanto se abraçava. Seus pulmões estavam pegando fogo. Doía tanto. Ele precisava sentar, não importava aonde. Ele lentamente se abaixou até o chão, doía pra caralho, mas se ele se jogasse só Deus sabe o que aconteceria.

O chão frio fez seu traseiro doer, ele sabia que estava frio lá fora, mas ele não conseguia sentir o frio. Ele ainda estava soando que nem um maluco._ O que tá acontecendo? _Uma onda de náusea o abateu, e ele sentiu vontade de vomitar. "Tudo vai f-ficar bem." Ele choramingou para si mesmo. Ele se sentia como um pedaço de merda. Sua visão ficava pior a cada segundo. Ele procurou seu celular; ele precisava avisar alguém. Levi tinha lhe dado seu número quando se mudou. Sua mão trêmula deslizou para seu bolso. Nada. Bolso de trás. Nada. "Porra."

* * *

Levi já tinha acabado por hoje. Ele não conseguia se lembrar de quantos figurinos ele tinha vestido hoje, ou melhor, nessa tarde. Ele estava procurando por Eren, o garoto parecia ter desaparecido sem deixar traços.

Levi marchou pelo corredor, seu humor piorando a cada passo que dava. "Porra, moleque. Cadê você?" Ele rosnou. Ele não tinha paciência para isso. Ele voltou para o departamento de mídia, onde tinha visto o pirralho pela última vez. Ele olhou um pouco ao redor. "Eren!" Ele gritou novamente. Sem resposta. "Chamar nã-" Ele parou quando percebeu algo óbvio. "Chamar. Mas é claro, seu retardado de merda." Ele pescou seu celular do bolso do casaco, abriu sua lista de contatos, e clicou no nome do moleque quando o achou. Ele esperou. Levi ouviu uma fraca melodia do banheiro lá na frente. Ele a reconheceu como a música tema de Sherlock Holmes. "Então é aí que você está se escondendo." Ele abriu a porta e achou o celular em uma das pias. Todas as portas das cabines estavam abertas, o banheiro vazio.

Quando Levi desligou, a animada melodia parou abruptamente. Ele pegou o celular e saiu do banheiro. _Ele tinha esquecido o celular? Jura? Certo, eu vou fazer isso do jeito antigo. _

Seu plano era simples, ele iria na recepção pedir para a recepcionista transmitir uma curta mensagem. O moleque certamente ouviria. Ele riu maliciosamente. Isso o lembrava de um pai procurando pela criança perdida.

Mas ele não era pai, e Eren não era uma criança, bem, não exatamente, ele se corrigiu quando pensou melhor.

Quando ele entrou no saguão, ele andou em direção à recepção, passando pela fonte. Ele olhou lá para fora só porque ele estava sempre curioso em saber como estava o tempo lá fora, só para se lamentar quando o sol estivesse brilhando e se sentir preso quando estivesse chovendo. O que ele viu fez seu coração afundar como o Titanic, primeiro se quebrou e então veio o vazio. Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça, para que pudesse ver além da fonte e quando ele confirmou o que tinha pensado ter visto, ele correu para fora, gritando xingamentos para a recepcionista.

Ele irrompeu das portas, correu, e desacelerou quando alcançou Eren que estava sentado lá fora tremendo como um maluco. O garoto tinha o rosto enterrado entre os joelhos. Seus braços também abraçavam seus joelhos, escondendo ainda mais o rosto enquanto pressionava as pernas contra o peito.

"E-eren?" A voz de Levi saiu frágil. Ele cuidadosamente pegou o braço do garoto e o balançou gentilmente "Eren. O que aconteceu? Como está se sentindo?"

"Ugh." O garoto grunhiu, sua cabeça balançou de lado para o outro. Seus olhos estavam fechados apertadamente. "E-eu não me s-sinto muito b-bem. Hmm." Ele gaguejou com voz rouca. Eren respirou rápido, cada exalada seguida por tosses.

"Eren, se acalme." Levi acariciou sua cabeça, as mechas castanhas pareciam seda debaixo de seu toque.

"Shh. Vamos, eu sei que pode me ouvir." A voz de Levi soava gentil. Levi segurou os pulsos de Eren, os separando sem nenhum esforço. O garoto estava fraco, muito fraco. Levi se aproximou de Eren, e se sentou com uma perna de cada lado do pirralho, ele puxou Eren para perto dele, nunca soltando seus pulsos. As pernas de Eren estavam presas pelo peito de Levi e de seu próprio.

"Hey." A voz de Levi se fez ouvir novamente, e falava de maneira lenta. "Ouça-me. Inspire e expire devagar. Faça o que eu disser."

A cabeça de Eren lentamente se levantou. Levi conseguiu ver que o garoto estava muito pálido, seus olhos estavam levemente inchados, e suas bochechas estavam molhadas por causa das lágrimas. Eren estava em pânico e mal conseguia manter sua respiração sobre controle.

"Olhe para mim." Levi exigiu sua atenção; sua voz profunda e rigorosa. Olhos verdes tempestuosos se abriram, antes cheios de vida, agora eles pareciam vazios e injetados. Ele libertou os pulsos de Eren e pegou o rosto do garoto com ambas as mãos. As mãos pegajosas de Eren viajaram para cima e as pôs em cima das de Levi fracamente.

Eren tentou focar os olhos nos prateados à sua frente, mas consumia muita energia então ele tinha que piscar bastante. "Hmm." Foi tudo que conseguiu sair de seus lábios naquele momento.

"Inspira." Levi inalou profundamente, ele segurou por um tempo, esperado Eren seguir seu exemplo. Ele observou o garoto de perto.

Eren respirou tremulamente e tentou segurar tanto quanto possível.

"E expira." Levi exalou. Eren o imitou, não tão perfeitamente quanto desejava. Um acesso de tosse o abateu e ele rapidamente sugou o ar novamente.

"Eren. De novo." Levi forçou Eren a olhar para ele. Ele continuou a guiá-lo passo a passo novamente. Ele conseguiu acalmar Eren depois de alguns minutos, suas mãos ainda uma contra a outra, pressionadas contra as bochechas de Eren. Os olhos do garoto se fecharam, ele estava exausto. Ele se mexeu um pouco para que suas pernas não estivessem mais entre ele e Levi e ele pudesse cair no peito do outro. Suas mãos seguraram o casaco de Levi e ele o sentiu por os braços ao seu redor. Ele não tinha ideia do que tinha acontecido nos últimos minutos. Ele não tinha ideia de como tinha ido parado ali fora, ou como tinha acabado nos braços de Levi. Sua cabeça estava pesada e ele percebeu que tinha começado a divagar. Antes que ele percebesse ele já tinha caído no sono.

"Eren?" Levi foi respondido com um leve ronco. "Ótimo. Uma hora parece que você tá morrendo, na outra você tá dormindo. Não faz sentindo nenhum, porra." Um braço continuou ao redor de Eren enquanto o outro procurava pelo celular. Ele digitou sua senha e discou o número de Hanji, que, não pergunte porquê, estava disponível via discagem rápida.

"Oláááá~" A voz do outro lado da linha soou alegre demais para o gosto de Levi. Tinha muito barulho ao fundo, provavelmente do time de estilistas. Ele ouviu Petra rir.

"Traga essa sua bunda aqui para fora. Agora!"

"Le, o quê?" Hanji pareceu confusa e pediu silêncio para as pessoas que estavam com ela.

"O que está acontecendo, você não precisava gritar comigo."

"Pegue as coisas de Eren e venha aqui para fora, estou com problemas."

"Problemas?" Ela repetiu e decidiu que não gostou nada disso.

"Eren desmaiou."

"Oh... O quê?!" A voz dela rasgou contra a pequena máquina. Levi ignorou o melhor que pode. "Ah, merda, só espere um segundo. Eu vou estar aí em... rapidamente!" E a linha morreu.

* * *

"Pessoal!" Hanji tentou chamar a atenção de todo mundo mas falhou. "Ei, porra, fechem a boca por um segundo, merda!"

"Wow, o quê é que deu em-" Erd for rudemente interrompido por Hanji.

"Eu disse, fica quieto, seu merda!"

"Calma, relaxa." Petra tentou acalmar a amiga. "O que aconteceu? Você tem agido estranho desde, bem, desde que atendeu o telefone. Quem era?"

"Levi." Hanji disse e rapidamente continuou. "Ele disse que tem algo errado com Eren. Ele desmaiou. Eu tenho que pegar as coisas de Eren e ir lá fora. Oh, meu Deus, Eren! Espero que ele não esteja se sentindo muito mal. Espero-"

"Hanji!" Erwin a pegou pelos ombros e a chacoalhou bruscamente. "Eu pego as coisas dele. Você vai lá fora. Se você estiver calma o suficiente. Você aguenta?"

Ela assentiu de maneira robótica, rígida e de olhos arregalados.

"Petra, Erd, Gunther, vão com ela." Erwin ordenou. "Oluo, vá pegar algo de beber e comer e nos encontre lá fora."

Todos assentiram e cada qual saiu na sua respectiva missão. Erwin caminhou até a sala de gravação principal onde ele sabia que Eren tinha deixado seu casaco e tudo mais.

* * *

Levi carregou Eren para o saguão, com ele nos braços. A cabeça de Eren descansava contra o peito dele. Levi estava agradecido por Eren estar dormindo e não conseguir ouvir seu coração martelando rapidamente. O garoto o assustou. Merda, Levi tinha certeza que seu tempo de vida tinha diminuído uns 10 anos._ Obrigado por isso, bastardo._

"Oh, meu Deus!" Ele ouviu a voz de Petra acima de todas as outras. Um grupo barulhento se aproximou dele rapidamente. Eles fervilharam ao seu redor. "O que aconteceu?" Alguém perguntou. Levi não sabia quem, parecia ser uma mulher mas ele sabia que não era Hanji nem Petra. Bizarro. "Ele tá bem?" Perguntou outro.

"Ele está dormindo agora, mas eu não tenho ideia do que aconteceu. Eu o achei lá fora. Ele estava tendo uma espécie de ataque, problemas em respirar." Levi estava feliz com seu sumário. Ele viu várias cabeças assentirem diante da sua história.

"Pobre criança." Os olhos de Hanji estavam tristes.

Erwin e Oluo apareceram correndo depois de dois minutos; Erwin com os pertences de Eren e Oluo com alguns refrescos.

Levi deitou Eren em um dos sofás roxos e fofos e se sentou ao lado dele. Ele cuidadosamente levantou a cabeça do garoto, se aproximou um pouco mais para que pudesse colocar a cabeça de Eren nas suas coxas. Ele não tinha notado até agora o quanto de energia essa situação tinha drenado dele. Ele esfregou o rosto e grunhiu. "Porra, eu quero ir para casa e dormir para sempre."

_Flash!_

"Mas que porra foi essa?" A cabeça dele se ergueu e ele viu Hanji esconder rapidamente seu celular.

"O quê?" Ela desviou os olhos, fingindo que nada fora do comum tinha acontecido. Ela parecia má. Ela era má. Levi não tinha mais forças para isso então simplesmente encolheu os ombros. Quando ele olhou para longe, ele perdeu a piscada que Hanji tinha dado para Petra. A outra mulher abafou o riso como resposta, seu celular bipou e seus olhos brilharam.

"Levi." Erwin sentou-se no sofá oposto a eles dois. "Você quer que eu chame um táxi?"

"Aham."

Erwin deu um sorriso e pegou o celular do bolso, pediu o táxi pessoal de Levi, e o contou quando ele viria os pegar.

"Obrigado."

"Não há de que."

Petra pediu para Erd pegar a grande bolsa com as coisas de Eren. Ele concordou e retornou pouco tempo depois. Eles arrumaram a bolsa perfeitamente, puseram os refrescos que Oluo tinha trazido, e Petra colocou alguns dos sanduíches que tinham sobrado. "Você precisa colocá-los na geladeira assim que chegar em casa. Ou senão eles vão ficar muito nojentos para comer. E é uma pena jogar comida fora."

"Vocês estão mimando-o demais." A expressão de Levi continuou indiferente.

"Como se você também não estivesse, é só olhar para você." Hanji apontou e pegou Petra pelo braço e deu palmadinhas na cabeça dela. Petra sacou logo de cara e então pôs a cabeça no ombro de Hanji, fechou os olhos, e levou uma mão à cabeça, fingindo desmaiar.

"Vai chegar um dia, quando vocês duas não vão conseguir acordar..." Ele as encarou quando notou que, inconscientemente, estava acariciando a cabeça de Eren. "Marquem minhas palavras."

"Oh, Eren. Você está se sentindo bem?" As habilidades teatrais de Hanji foram por água a baixo. Claro que tudo o que ela dizia era para sua parceira criminal, Petra, que, com a deixa, continuou com as mesmas horríveis habilidades teatrais. "Oh, Levi." Ela pegou as mãos de Hanji. "Não, talvez se você me segurar um pouco mais perto eu me sinta melhor."

Ambas as garotas se abraçaram e gritaram. Erwin balançou a cabeça mas mesmo assim riu. Todos tiveram que rir depois daquela horrível apresentação sem nenhum talento. Até mesmo Levi.

* * *

A rua estava vazia, não tinha muito trânsito, o que era bom porque Levi queria dormir. O dia tinha sido exaustivo, tanto para ele quanto para Eren. Levi sentiu um corpo quente pressionar contra o seu. A cabeça de Eren descansou no seu ombro e uma das mãos dele segurava seu casaco. Parecia que o garoto tinha que segurar algo enquanto dormia. Ele levemente puxou seu casaco. Levi sorriu e pôs a cabeça no topo da de Eren e fechou os olhos por pouco tempo.

Quando eles pararam, Levi percebeu que estavam no apartamento de Eren e que o garoto ainda dormia. O motorista se voluntariou para carregar as mochilas lá para cima. "Obrigado, Sr. Brown. Você realmente não precisava fazer isso." O motorista do táxi assentiu.

"Não se preocupe." Brown disse. "Eu sou o motorista designado ao senhor, eu devo ver se o senhor chegou em casa seguro. Então, por um lado, é meio que parte do meu trabalho."

"Tch, você só quer aquele bônus." Levi zombou.

"Isso é verdade, senhor. Tenha uma boa tarde." Ele riu enquanto deixava os dois na frente da porta do apartamento.

Levi teve problemas em abrir a porta. Braços balançavam na sua frente, bloqueando sua visão. Ele carregava o garoto nas costas, e tentou achar o buraco da chave. Metal roçou em metal até ele achar o maldito buraco. "Porra, mesmo inconsciente você é um desastre total." Finalmente a chave achou o maldito buraco, ele a girou e empurrou a porta com o ombro. Ele olhou para a mochila. "Merda." Ele tentou alcançá-la com o pé, enquanto tentava equilibrar Eren ainda na suas costas. "Isso é besteira." Depois de várias tentativas, rezando, e depois xingando, ele desistiu, caminhou para trás da mochila e a chutou para dentro. "Aí vai você, seu pedaço de merda."

Ele caminhou até o quarto de Eren, deitou o garoto no seu futon, e o aconchegou melhor, logo depois ele tirou os sapatos de Eren. Quando ele levantou, ele ouviu sua cabeça estalar, seguida por uma dor. Ele esfregou o ponto dolorido. "Estou ficando velho demais para essa merda." Ele murmurou.

Ele pôs os sanduíches de Petra na geladeira antes que se esquecesse, e foi vestir algo mais confortável enquanto estava na sala. Ele pescou sua calça moletom cinza do carrinho de supermercado e uma camisa preta de manga comprida e as vestiu. E então se jogou no sofá. Ele pensou em tirar o resto de suas coisas. Hm, nao, cansado demais. Seu celular dizia que já era oito horas. Ainda era cedo. Ele se levantou do sofá e se espreguiçou um pouco, ouvindo suas juntas estalarem. "Ah, merda." Ele jogou sua cabeça para trás enquanto batia na testa. Onde ele devia dormir? No sofá? Você certamente tinha que estar brincando. _Caralho, eu sabia que tava esquecendo alguma coisa._

Ele andou até o quarto de Eren novamente, tentando fazer pouco barulho. Ele se esgueirou até o closet e procurou por algo que pudesse usar como cobertor. Mas o que achou foi ainda melhor; um outro futon. Achando que pertencesse à irmã de Eren, Mikasa, ele o pegou da prateleira. Também tinha um travesseiro e um cobertor. Levi era um homem feliz. Ele preparou sua cama ao lado da de Eren. O pirralho já estava dormindo mesmo, então ele não tinha como dar palpite, mesmo que essa fosse a casa dele. Além do mais, Levi estava cansado demais para carregar tudo isso para a sala.

Quando sua cabeça tocou as penas fofas, ele se foi.

* * *

Eren acordou sem ter ideia de por quanto tempo ele tinha dormido. Tudo o que sabia era que estava se sentindo incrível. Mesmo que não parecesse, Eren Jaeger era uma pessoa matutina. Sua irmã ficava mortificada com esse fato desde que se lembrava por gente. Eren e acordar cedo, hm, não, não combinava em nada. Ele estava se sentindo horrível ontem, mas já tinha passado. Ele podia comemorar por causa disso, ele odiava hospitais.

Ele se espreguiçou, ajeitando as costas, e rolou para um lado. Algo estava errado. Ele abriu os olhos em um instante e praticamente pulou para fora de seu futon.

Bem ao lado dele estava Levi. A respiração de Eren ficou presa na garganta enquanto seu rosto esquentava. Ele franziu os lábios. O homem parecia tão pacífico, tão indefeso.

Cílios longos e grossos descansavam nas bochechas de porcelana. Seu cabelo estava horrível, algo que você não via todo dia. Não, espera, era algo que você nunca via. E mesmo assim, ali estava, bem na frente dos olhos de Eren. Seus lábios estavam levemente entreabertos enquanto respirava lentamente.

Eren mordeu o lábio enquanto se lembrava do beijo que compartilharam. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais e deslizou os dedos na bochecha de Levi, parando perto de seus lábios. Eles pareciam chamar a atenção de Eren mais e mais. Ele se lembrou de como Levi o tinha pressionado contra a parede. De como ele tinha o tocado. De como ele tinha o devorado.

Um sentimento estranho brotou no seu estômago e começou a se espalhar, até chegar as suas partes baixas. "Oh, meu Deus!" Seus olhos se arregalaram em choque. Ele jogou o cobertor para o lado e correu para o banheiro. Ele pôs a água em fria, muito muito fria, tirou as roupas e se colocou na linha de fogo. "Ah, que frio da porra!" Ele gritou.

* * *

Levi acordou assim que ouviu um barulho vindo de Deus sabe onde. Ele olhou para o lado e achou a cama de Eren vazia. "Ugh." Ele coçou o topo da cabeça e levantou vagarosamente. "Porra, eu odeio manhãs." Ele gemeu. Ele cuidadosamente pôs um pé na frente do outro e alcançou a porta em tempo recorde, hm, não. Se tivesse algum arrombador na casa, ele podia cozinhar e então sair, e ainda assim seria mais rápido que Levi. Levi não era uma pessoa matutina. Não mesmo!

O barulho parecia estar vindo do banheiro. "Moleque barulhento." Ele bateu na porta. "Que porra você tá fazendo?"

E de repente o barulho parou. "O-o quê?" Uma voz fina se fez ouvir. "Hm, tomando b-banho?" Um barulho alto ecoou do banheiro.

"Pelo amor de Deus, não quebre a casa." Ele bateu o pulso na porta mais uma vez e foi até a cozinha. "Você tem café?" Ele gritou.

"No armário esquerdo, o de cima!" Ele ouviu Eren gritar antes de ouvir outro barulho alto. Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, murmurou um 'Aquele pirralho não tem conserto' e abriu o armário. Ele se sentou na pequena mesa de plástico com uma xícara do Batman, cheia de café. Esse pirralho não tinha nada de bom. Ele olhou para sua xícara e deu de ombros. Certo, não tinha problema nenhum com o Batman mas a mesa e as cadeiras baratas, ugh! O relógio da cozinha mostrava 4:30 da manhã. _Ótimo. Simplesmente ótimo_. Ele não tinha que estar no trabalho até as nove. "Eu deveria voltar para cama." O problema era, assim que Levi acordasse, ele tinha problemas em voltar a dormir de novo, então ele sempre continuava acordado. Mas hoje, hoje era um daqueles dias - que, à propósito, Levi nunca teve - em que Levi não podia se importar menos. Ele deixou seu café na mesa e voltou para o quarto.

* * *

Eren não podia acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ele se inclinou contra a porta do banheiro em puro choque. Uma toalha cobria seu rosto. Quando ele quis matar a besta com água fria Levi tinha que interromper. Claro. Ele tinha se virado tão rápido que tinha batido contra a cortina do chuveiro, ganhando um tapa no rosto. Ainda estava um pouco vermelho.

Ele não ousou por um pé para fora do banheiro. Ele pressionou a orelha contra a porta, tentando ouvir se Levi estava por perto.

Nada. _Hmmmm, o que você está tramando?_

Ele cuidadosamente abriu a porta e espirou para fora. O corredor estava vazio. Isso não significava nada. Levi tinha perguntado pelo café, o que significava que ele estava na cozinha. _Ótimo!_

Eren rapidamente vestiu na roupa de ontem e correu para seu quarto, só para achar a pessoa que menos queria ver no seu futon. _Ah, qual é!_ Ele pôs uma expressão séria.

"O que, o que você tá fazendo?" Eren perguntou curiosamente. "Você não queria café? Estou confuso."

"O que parece que estou fazendo?" Levi retrucou na maior cara de pau e estreitou os olhos perigosamente para Eren, que ainda estava procurando por mais desculpas. "Estou tentando dormir."

"Ah." Isso fazia sentido, hm, não, espera, não fazia não. "Entããããão... você vai dormir aqui agora?"

"Você vai ir ver um médico?" Levi o respondeu com outra pergunta.

"Não." Eren odiava hospitais.

"Então, sim, eu vou dormir aqui agora. Se você não for ao médico então eu não vou mais te deixar sozinho. Agora vem cá, volte para ca-..." A última parte foi abafada por um bocejo. Ele nunca terminou aquela frase. Ele já estava dormindo.

O olhos de Eren se estreitaram. Ótimo. Se ao menos Levi soubesse que depois dessa noite louca, não havia mais médico que pudesse salvá-lo. Ele se sentiu envergonhado.

* * *

**Nós vemos no próximo capítulo. As coisa FINALMENTE vão progredir entre eles. **

**Reviews são mais que bem-vindas.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin não me pertence e muito menos essa fic. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama e a segunda de Rizzlemonster.**

**Aproveitem.**

* * *

Capítulo 10

"Acorda, Bela Adormecida." Levi estava de pé ao lado do futon de Eren já vestido para o dia. "Hey!" Ele disse um pouco mais alto, já que o garoto continuou a dormir. Quando isso não funcionou ele chutou a panturrilha de Eren. "Acorda, seu moleque!"

"Ugh." Eren rolou um pouco, puxando as cobertas por cima da cabeça. Para Levi, ele parecia uma salsicha azul gigante, uma vez que as cobertas de Eren era de um azul muito vibrante. "Você realmente precisa comprar novas cobertas. Essa aí é absolutamente horrorosa."

"Cala a boca." Ele se remexeu um pouco e tentou engatinhar para fora do cobertor. "Você sabia..." Ele começou, encarando Levi inocentemente. "... que o da Mikasa é rosa?"

Os olhos de Levi lançaram-se para o seu futon perfeitamente arrumado. "Sim." Ele rosnou. "Estou bem ciente desse fato."

Eren gargalhou, seus olhos reduzidos a pequenas fendas e ele tinha covinhas nas bochechas. "Você gosta de rosa?" Ele perguntou com um olhar malicioso no rosto.

Levi respirou fundo. Raiva borbulhou no seu peito. O pirralho era tão jovem, e como se não fosse suficiente, o moleque continuou.

"Levi, o astro do rock gosta de rosa-shocking!" O garoto cantou, ainda enrolado no cobertor.

Levi deu um passo na direção de Eren, a salsicha, colocando um pé de cada lado da cabeça do garoto, e o olhou de cima com um olhar intimidante. Ele pode ouvir Eren engolir em seco. _Não tão engraçado agora, né?_

Eren recuou para debaixo do cobertor, se encolhendo em uma bola, sua cabeça batendo em um dos pés de Levi.

"Eu não tenho tempo para isso." Levi saiu do quarto. Eren pensou estar seguro e suspirou aliviado, feliz em como ele tinha "lidado" com a situação. Ele se sentou rigidamente debaixo do cobertor quando ouviu um som familiar se aproximar mais e mais. O barulho parou bem ao lado dele. Levi tinha retornado da sala com o que Eren adivinhou ser sua carona.

"O que você vai fazer?" Soou debaixo daquele troço azul.

"Eu vim tirar o lixo." Não tinha nenhum traço de humor no jeito em que ele tinha dito isso, mas Eren riu debaixo de seu santuário.

"Você não ousaria." Ele desafiou o mais velho. Ele vacilou um pouco quando disse isso e tudo o que Levi podia ver era uma montanha azul trêmula e falante. Não era uma visão agradável.

"Hm, nós vamos logo descobrir." E sem nenhuma aviso, ele pegou Eren, ainda enrolado no cobertor, e o colocou dentro do carrinho de supermercado.

"Oh, merda!" Eren entrou em pânico. Ele não tinha previsto isso, mas de novo, ele tinha um cobertor na sua cabeça, não era como se ele pudesse ver alguma coisa para começar. Levi se assegurou de ter colocado o garoto no carrinho em segurança.

Os pés de Eren pendiam para fora do carrinho e ele tentou se libertar do seu captor azul. Ele parecia um bolinho primavera gigante e azul. Depois de muito se contorcer, ele conseguiu libertar sua cabeça. "Mas de que porra essa coisa é feita?!" Eren grunhiu.

Levi jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, suas mãos apertando sua barriga.

"O quê?" Eren parecia irritado, ainda tentando libertar seus braços.

"Você, você está ridículo!" Ele conseguiu dizer entre risadas. "Merda, você pare um... eu não sei... uma coisa gigante e azul."

"Ah, me ajuda a sair desse cobertor estúpido." Eren odiava ser provocado, especialmente por Levi. Ele sentia-se desamparadamente preso no carrinho e pôs uma expressão triste; sua tão conhecida cara de cachorrinho que caiu do caminhão de mudança. Levi tentou se recompor diante da súbita mudança de expressão mas ainda assim não parou de rir.

"Você." Ele apontou para Eren. "Quer a minha ajuda?" Apontou para si mesmo.

"Por favor?" O garoto acrescentou.

Levi fingiu pensar por um tempo. Ele sabia que se ajudasse Eren ele poderia se aproximar do pirralho sem levantar suspeitas. Era uma oportunidade perfeita. Além disso, Eren parecia um carneirinho desamparado e ele era um caçador natural.

Levi se preparou para ajudar o pirralho. Ele empurrou o carrinho para fora do quarto, o estacionou perto do sofá e levantou o carrinho de um lado, pronto para jogar o pacote no sofá. Ele pode ver Eren ficar tenso.

"Não faça eu me arrepender disso." Eren ameaçou, seus olhos arregalados e sérios.

"Você tem certeza de que quer minha ajuda?" Levi recuou enquanto dizia. "Porque eu não estou tão convencido de que quer."

"Você não vai virar essa merda de cabeça para baixo." Ele se remexeu mais rápido no seu confinamento. "Se você fizer, eu vou te matar." Sua ameça teria soado mais séria se ele não estivesse numa posição tão estranha. Era como se uma minhoca dissesse para um pássaro ir se foder bem antes de ser comido. Eren estava condenado.

Levi se abaixou até ficar no mesmo nível de Eren. Ele se inclinou no lado do carrinho. "Você quer mesmo que eu faça trabalho pesado?" Ele perguntou, irritado. Ele não podia resistir ao olhar no rosto de Eren. O pirralho era adorável, mas era ainda mais fofo quando estava bravo. Eren parecia levemente afobado, suas sobrancelhas franzidas, e seus lábios em uma linha fina. E seus olhos, seus grandes olhos verdes estavam brilhando. Eles irradiavam raiva. Ele sabia que o garoto não suportava ser provocado. Ele estalou a língua.

"Sim." Eren disse sem pensar duas vezes.

"Ugh. Certo."

"Bom."

Levi levantou a cabeça e um sorriso maldoso se formou no seu rosto. "Tudo o que você desejar." Sua voz estava macia e carinhosa mas mudou para provocante quando ele acrescentou; "Princesa."

"O qu-" E mais uma vez Eren sentiu-se como se estivesse voando. Ele foi puxado para o ar por braços fortes, mas dessa vez ele não foi colocado no chão. Levi estava segurando-o nos braços. Eren não sabia mas Levi já o tinha carregado assim antes. Eren percebeu que estava sendo carregado como uma noiva e não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer à esse respeito.

De repente, ele se viu ciente de suas posições. Eren estava pressionado contra um peito musculoso, e o que era mais estranho era que quando ele olhava para cima, ele se achava cara a cara com Levi. Seu sangue ficou frio e seus olhos quase saltaram do rosto de tão grandes. Ele temia que um dia esse homem fosse seu fim. Seu coração acelerou e ele tinha certeza de que Levi também conseguia ouvi-lo ou senti-lo. Ele limpou a garganta e engoliu em seco, e pouco depois respirou fundo. "Você poderia... hmm. Você poderia me por no chão?"

"Talvez eu possa." Levi disse, sorrindo maliciosamente.

Eren mordeu o lábio. _Oh, Deus. Eu acho que vou morrer!_ "Hmmm... t-tá bom." Ele balbuciou. _Pelo amor de... gaaah! Só relaxe! Se não ele vai pensar que você é um perdedor completo. Fica frio!_

"Eu vou te por no chão agora." Levi o avisou. "Você vai ficar bem?" E seu sorriso malicioso estava de volta. Eren estreitou os olhos para ele. Numa hora esse cara era maravilhoso e tudo em que Eren podia sonhar, no outro ele era um demônio que tinha brotado do próprio inferno, e tudo isso em um piscar de olhos. Isso estava seriamente enchendo o saco de Eren.

"Sim.' Eren disse em um tom duro. "Eu acho que consigo me virar. Sabe, se você não tivesse me colocado naquela merda de carrinho, as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes, não teriam?"

"Isso é um desafio, garoto?" Levi lentamente pôs Eren no chão, onde ele começou a lutar contra o cobertor. Eren não prestou muita atenção no homem e continuou a se contorcer, quando de repente parou. "Será que você não pode simplesmente me tirar desse... dessa coisa?" Ele respirou fundo.

O homem deu de ombros. "Você não tem jeito."

"Cala a boca."

Em meros segundos Eren estava livre. Ele murmurou um obrigado para Levi, não querendo admitir que precisava da ajuda que recebeu. Levi só levantou os ombros e jogou o cobertor no sofá, não sem antes dobrá-lo perfeitamente.

"Você." Levi disse, apontando para o moleque. "Se arrume e me encontre aqui em 10 minutos. Eu não quero me atrasar para o trabalho."

Eren estalou a língua. _Um demônio, de fato._ Ele pensou consigo mesmo antes de entrar no seu quarto.

* * *

Nesse meio tempo, Levi chamou seu táxi particular e se sentou na cozinha novamente, encarando a caneca do Batman que ainda estava em cima da mesa. Quando ele não podia mais suportar a visão da caneca, ele se levantou e a lavou, então pegou uma outra caneca horrorosa e fez outro café. Ele estava irritado. Muito irritado. Ele tinha deixado uma oportunidade escapar, ele tinha Eren exatamente onde ele queria, e ainda assim, ele não tinha feito porra nenhuma. Ele estava ficando mole. Ele xingou antes de tomar um gole da bebida quente. Ele estava frustado. Ele não gostava de ficar frustado, nenhum um pouco. Ele abaixou a caneca com todo o auto-controle que tinha restado, o que não era muito já que ele a ouviu quebrar. Café quente derramou por entre as finas fendas da caneca. "Porra!" A vida não era justa.

Ele pegou um pano para limpar a bagunça antes de ser interrompido.

"O que aconteceu?" Eren correu para dentro da cozinha, vestido impecavelmente assim como requerido. Ele vestia um par de jeans apertados, uma camisa branca e suspensórios.

Levi olhou dele para a caneca.

"Oh." A voz de Eren murchou. "Você quebrou minha caneca." Ele parecia triste.

"Era só uma caneca." Ele disse enquanto jogava os cacos no lixo.

"Mas... eu realmente gostava dela."

"Certo. Eu compro outra para você."

"Igual a que você quebrou."

"Igual a que eu quebrei." Ele confirmou para Eren._ Droga. Eu realmente vou comprar outra caneca de super-herói para esse moleque? Merda. Estou mais ferrado do que pensei. Triste, Levi. Muito triste. E com T maiúsculo!_

* * *

"Bem, olha quem está 5 minutos atrasado." Hanji cantou. "O que aconteceu? Você é o Levi. Você nunca se atrasa!" Ela até mesmo apontou para dar mais ênfase. Ela notou Eren e cantarolou num tom alegre.

"A culpa é dele, acredite ou não." Eren veio em sua defesa enquanto suas mãos formavam um escudo em frente ao peito.

"Ohhhhh~ como assim?" Hanji estava gostando um pouco demais de tudo isso. Levi revirou os olhos para sua amiga quatro-olhos. Ele ia ficar fora dessa conversa.

"Ele quebrou minha caneca." Eren fez bico e franziu as sobrancelhas. A perfeita cara de cachorrinho que tinha caído do caminhão de mudança estava novamente em ação.

"Awww~" Hanji guinchou enquanto apertava as bochechas de Eren. "Você é tão adorável!" Ela de repente se virou para Levi como uma mãe coruja, seus braços esticados para o lado, protegendo o garoto atrás dela. "Você é tão idiota. Por que você destruiu a propriedade dele?"

"Eu não a destruiu, eu só a quebrei."

"Eu não acredito em você."

"Além disso, eu comprei outra."

"Oh, você comprou?" Hanji não acreditou nele. Levi nunca faria tanto por alguém. Será que ele moveria montanhas só por Eren?

"Aham, desculpa. Eu meio que continuei o perturbando até que ele comprasse. Então nós fizemos uma pequena parada a caminho daqui." Eren foi em auxílio de Levi.

Instantaneamente Hanji estava ao seu lado de novo. "Adorável." Ela disse, e sem Eren saber, ela queria dizer isso em mais de uma maneira. Ela piscou para Levi, que só continuou a andar pelo corredor do estúdio.

Levi cumprimentou Erwin, que retribuiu o favor.

"Café?" Erwin ofereceu.

"Expresso." Levi o corrigiu.

"Duplo?"

Levi balançou a cabeça e ergueu um dedo.

"Triplo?"

Levi assentiu enquanto se fazia confortável.

"Teve uma manhã difícil?"

"Pode-se dizer que sim."

Uma extremamente empolgada Hanji entrou na sala arrastando Eren atrás dela, contando-o todos os tipos de piadas ruins. Ainda assim, o pirralho riu. Levi não sabia se era por educação ou se ele realmente gostava desse tipo de humor. De qualquer forma ele estava perplexo. Ninguém ria das piadas de Hanji, nem mesmo por educação. Você simplesmente não fazia isso. Certo, isso era uma mentira. Ás vezes não tinha problema e ele já tinha se achado rindo das piadas dela mais do que ele desejava.

"Então, o que temos para hoje?" Eren perguntou quando se jogou no sofá ao lado de Levi.

"Hora de gravarmos o clipe!" Hanji gritou e explodiu em risadinhas.

"Só tente ignorá-la. Ele sempre fica assim quando estamos prestes a gravar um novo clipe." Erwin o avisou.

Eren riu. "Uau."

"Nada com o que se impressionar." O homem ao lado dele disse enquanto tomava um gole de sua bebida.

"O quê, Hanji ou o clipe?" Eren estava levemente confuso por causa do comentário.

"Os dois." Foi a resposta rápida de Levi.

"Hey!" Hanji gritou. "Mas que porra, eu posso te ouvir!"

"...E?" Ele terminou seu expresso.

Os dois brigaram o caminho todo até o estúdio. Eren caminhou com Erwin atrás dos dois. "É melhor ficar fora do caminho deles quando estão assim." Ele não podia concordar mais com Erwin. Ele queria viver por mais um tempo, embora ele não pudesse evitar abrir um sorriso ao ver Levi tão irritado por uma coisa tão trivial.

Quando eles se encontraram com o time de estilistas, Petra caminhou até ficar do lado livre de Eren. Eles conversaram um pouco sobre coisas aleatórias e ela perguntou se ele estava se sentindo melhor para qual ele respondeu; "Aham."

"Que bom, Levi estava tão preocupado com você." Ela corou um pouco, Eren não podia evitar se perguntar por quê. _Estranho._

"O-o quê? E-le estava?" Ele tropeçou nas próprias palavras e se xingou pela sua estupidez. Petra agora deve pensar que ele era um perdedor total, mas ao invés disso ele a ouviu rir.

"Mas é claro que ele estava, Eren." Ele o assegurou com um sorriso no rosto.

"Por que?" A palavra tinha deixado seus lábios antes que ele percebesse. _Merda!_

"Não é óbvio?" Ela perguntou, o sorriso ainda presente no seu rosto. "É simples. É porque ele gosta de você." Uma das mãos dela formou o sinal da paz perto do seu rosto.

Era como se ela estivesse em modo replay porque Eren ouviu as palavras dela se repetirem na sua cabeça centenas de vezes. "Não é óbvio?" _Bem, não!_ "É simples." _As coisas com Levi nunca eram simples. Nunca._ "É porque ele gosta de você." _Bem, mas que porra! _"...ele gosta de você." Eren quase sussurrou as palavras quando ele se lembrou de que Petra estava caminhando bem ao lado dele, sem mencionar que Erwin também.

"Oh." Foi a resposta robótica de Eren. "Hmmm..." Ele não estava esperando por isso. Não mesmo.

Ele pode ouvir Petra rir ao seu lado, mas ele não podia se importar menos. Ele tinha outras coisas com que se preocupar. _Oh, meu Deus. Isso é bom demais para ser ver- ah, merda, o que é que eu estou pensando?_ Um rubor indesejado começou a se espalhar pelas suas bochechas. _Ótimo, simplesmente ótimo._

* * *

"Eu quero que você vá um pouco mais para a direita. Pode fazer isso?" O diretor do clipe perguntou à Hanji. Ela lançou um olhar irritado para Levi e Erwin. Ela definitivamente não gostava do cara. Ela se virou para o diretor, pôs um sorriso falso no rosto e disse com uma voz doce; "Sim, senhor!"

Esse homem tinha dado nos nervos deles pelas últimas horas. Dizendo, ou melhor ainda, gritando com eles caso não gostasse do que visse, ou seja, tudo o que eles faziam.

Eren nunca tinha visto o _making of_ de um cliple, logo, tudo parecia extra incrível para ele, mas mesmo assim, ele já odiava o homem tanto quanto os The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow. Na boa, por que esse cara estava gravando o clipe deles? Será que Pixis não podia achar alguém melhor? Até mesmo Eren se irritava quando o cara abria a boca, só para criticar as pessoas que estavam trabalhando duro. Ele odiava aquele homem por criticar Levi. Ele se sentou numa cadeira atrás do dito homem, jogando adagas com os olhos nele. Ele cruzou os braços. Ele não conseguia entender como aqueles três conseguiam suportar essa merda.

"Certo, assim está um pouco melhor." O diretor deu de ombros. "Eu quero mais emoção. Me dê mais emoção. Você, o do meio." Ele apontou para Levi. Hanji e Erwin trocaram olhares nervosos. Ninguém se referia a Levi por "_você_" e sobrevivia para contar a história. "Eu disse mais emoção. Você é surdo?" Mesmo dessa distância ele conseguia ver o fogo nos olhos de Levi, ele parecia estar prestes a estourar.

"Okay, intervalo!" Hanji gritou antes que Levi explodisse. Eren quase caiu da cadeira, por causa de toda aquela tensão do set, ele estava sentado na beira da cadeira. Ele pode ouvir Petra suspirar ao seu lado. Ele suspeitava de que ela estivesse tão nervosa quanto Hanji e Erwin.

"Certo." Aquele homem horrível disse. "Um intervalo parece ser exatamente o que vocês precisam. Só se esforcem mais quando começarmos de novo. Take 20."

Levi saiu do set como um furacão, dizendo em voz alta; "Eu não suporto esse filho da puta." Por sorte, o filho da puta já tinha ido embora, já que achava que era bom demais para ficar na mera presença de astros do rock.

Eren pulou da sua cadeira. _Certo, diga algo para animá-lo. Você sabe, faça ele pensar em outra coisa que não seja aquele filho da puta._ Ele caminhou até Levi, dando-o algo para beber.

"Eu realmente gostei da música, como se chama?"

Levi tentou se acalmar. Ele sabia o que Eren estava fazendo e ele estava agradecido por isso. Ele era tão legal. E o garoto nem mesmo sabia disso. "Asa da liberdade."

"Asa? Não asas?"

"Hm, isso. Asa, no singular."

"Por quê?"

"Você realmente ficou tão entediado a ponto de ficar pensando essas perguntas de merda?" A sua expressão continuou sem emoção.

Eren fingiu pensar por um tempo. _Te observar nunca é chato._ "Bem, não realmente. É só que, _aquele homem_ é realmente..." Ele franziu o nariz. "...horrível."

"Concordo."

"Nós todos concordamos com isso. Não é tão difícil." Até mesmo Hanji não parecia feliz quando disse isso. "Ele é pior que horrível. Se o Inferno e o Apocalipse tiverem um filho, seria um décimo dele."

"Só um décimo?" Eren brincou.

"Argh, eu gostaria de poder espancar a cabeça dele contra uma parede." Levi disse antes de tomar um gole da bebida que Eren tinha dado para ele.

* * *

Quando o intervalo acabou, todos tiveram que voltar ao trabalho. Depois de uma hora assistindo a banda ser criticada, Eren desistiu. Ele bocejou até lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

Eren estava exausto. Ele não sabia que observar uma pessoa tão de perto podia ser tão cansativo. Ele se levantou da sua cadeira e escreveu um simples bilhete; Fui ao estúdio, cansado, dormindo. Tchau. Eren.

Ele se deitou no sofá do estúdio e fechou os olhos por alguns minutos. Tudo em que ele podia pensar era em como os três eram maravilhosos trabalhando juntos. Como a voz de Levi enchia o set e em como ele estava incrível, mesmo que de longe. Eren se virou para um lado e usou seu casaco como um cobertor. "Asa da liberdade, hm? Igual aquela tatuagem nas suas costas. Eu me pergunto sobre quem você está cantando." Ele murmurou. Ele sentiu seus olhos pesarem e ele caiu no mundo de sonhos.

* * *

"Estou fora daqui!" Levi jogou seu microfone no chão e rumou até a porta. Ele não podia ficar mais nesse lugar. Se ele tivesse que ficar mais um segundo ele estava certo de que iria matar aquele filho da puta.

"Levi, se acalme um pouco." Erwin pegou o microfone e o balançou um pouco. "Ótimo, está quebrado, feliz agora?"

"Esse já é o terceiro hoje, Pixies vai nos matar." Hanji choramingou. Pixies odiava quando eles quebravam a sua propriedade, e Hanji não podia culpá-lo. Todo o material deles era caro, mas ela achava que isso fazia parte do ritual de gravar um clipe. Todos eram gravados por esse cara, e todos foram um sucesso. Todos eles podiam entender porque Pixies tinha contratado o cara, mas ninguém entendia porque ele ainda estava vivo. Levi podia matá-lo depois de hoje.

Levi andou até o corredor, mais bravo do que tinha ficado em um bom tempo. Seus olhos estavam ferozes e ele cerrou o maxilar. Ele empurrou uma pessoa qualquer para fora do caminho, não se importando com quem era. Quando ele entrou no estúdio, ele bateu a porta com força.

Eren se levantou repentinamente do sofá e olhou ao redor, confuso, como se tivesse acabado de acordar. "O que e-está acontecendo?" Ele murmurou enquanto esfregava o sono dos olhos.

"Oh, eu te acordei?" Levi parecia sinceramente surpreso. Claro, ele ainda estava irritado, mas ele não estava mais prestes a decapitar alguém. Ele caminhou até o garoto cansado. "Se afasta." Ele mandou. Eren abriu espaço para Levi, que se jogou no agora espaço vazio.

Levi olhou para Eren quando ouviu o garoto rir e balançar a cabeça.

"Você não matou o cara, matou?"

"Ainda não."

"Você não quis dizer isso." Eren disse, meio chocado com a rápida declaração de Levi.

"Você tem certeza? Eu estava perto assim..." Ele ergueu as mãos, criando uma barra invisível de 10 centímetros.

"Isso não é assim tão perto." Eren brincou.

Levi não tinha ideia de como Eren tinha feito isso, mas ele não estava mais bravo. "Ah, cala a boca, como se você soubesse algo sobre minhas intenções assassinas."

"Você parece um maníaco falando." Eren chutou seu casaco para longe. Caiu no chão com um leve barulho. "Eu posso fazer algo por você? Para que eu não tenha que me preocupar com você me matando?"

"Na verdade..." Levi se virou para Eren e o segurou pela borda da camisa.

"Oh, não me mate..." E de repente, tinha um nó na sua garganta e ele parecia levemente assustado. Mas isso mudou quando Levi se aproximou e capturou os lábios do garoto em um beijo de tirar o fôlego. Ele podia sentir a respiração do garoto falhar e seu corpo ficar rígido devido ao repentino contato.

"Relaxe, moleque." Levi sussurrou contra os lábio partidos de Eren, fazendo o garoto gemer. Ele puxou Eren mais para perto.

"Es-espera, o que v-você está fazen- ah!" Eren foi puxado até estar em cima de Levi, que não se importou muito com as reclamações de Eren e, ao invés disso, atacou o pescoço do garoto.

"Estou cansado. Eu quero ficar deitado." Ele disse, como se fosse a coisa mais normal a fazer, tudo isso entre morder, beijar e chupar a carne exposta de Eren.

Eren mal podia registrar o que estava acontecendo. Uma sensação prazerosa estava se espalhando pelas suas veias. Levi abaixou um pouco a gola da camisa de Eren e mordiscou sua clavícula.

Eren pairou acima dele, uma perna de cada lado de Levi, joelhos perto das suas coxas. Suas mãos empurraram Levi para o sofá, fazendo o homem parar de assediá-lo.

"Hmm? Mas já?" Levi provocou com a voz rouca. Ele aproveitou cada minuto disso. Ele gostou de como Eren engatinhava em cima dele e ele absolutamente amou o olhar nos olhos de Eren. Eles estavam cheios de fome, selvagens como um animal. Eles eram como poços de verde e refletiam o quanto ele o desejava. O homem esculpia cada detalhe do garoto e vice-versa.

"L-Levi... eu-"

"Cala a boca, pelo menos uma vez." Levi grunhiu e atacou os lábios do garoto implacavelmente. Eren pegou a gola da camisa do homem para pressionar seus lábios famintos ainda mais perto. Levi gostava do rumo que isso estava tomando e deixou suas mãos escorregarem para o traseiro firme de Eren, que estava levantado no ar, ele o estapeou fortemente com as duas mãos antes de segurar a carne macia e a apertar. Eren gemeu. A língua de Levi percorreu o lábio inferior do garoto. Ele o mordeu forte, exigindo entrada para a caverna quente e foi imediatamente atendido. Ele deslizou a língua para dentro da boca de Eren, buscando pelo músculo molhado do outro, mas não sem antes saboreá-lo um pouco. Ele enrolou a língua ao redor da de Eren, e sorriu no beijo quando ouviu os sons adoráveis que o garoto fazia. Ele apertou o traseiro de Eren novamente, só que mais forte dessa vez. Os beijos de Eren tornaram-se mais molhados e Levi aprendeu a gostar de um beijo com a boca aberta. Suas línguas se esfregavam uma contra a outra. Eren jogou a toalha, desistindo da batalha por domínio. Foda-se, não era mais importante. Um alto arquejo escapou dos lábios do garoto enquanto ele quebrava o beijo. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Suas bochechas estavam pintadas de vermelho e seus lábios estavam levemente machucados.

"Você está deslumbrante assim." Levi aproximou mais o garoto e continuou a sussurrar no seu ouvido; "Eu quero você, Eren." Ele soprou no ouvido do garoto e pode sentir o pirralho tremer diante de seu toque. Ele bebeu a visão a sua frente, um Eren sorridente olhando para ele, corando e com olhos verdes nebulosos.

Eles gentilmente fecharam o espaço entre seus lábios e se beijaram longa e lentamente. Era doce e terrivelmente bom. As mãos de Levi deslizaram para as costas de Eren e ele enterrou uma delas nas mechas castanhas enquanto que acariciava a bochecha do garoto com a outra. Seus lábios se partiram com um _pop _molhado e audível.

Levi parecia satisfeito. O garoto estava totalmente desarrumado e ofegava por ar.

"Deixa de parecer tão presunçoso." Eren rolou os olhos para Levi.

"Oh. Me desculpe." Levi disse sarcasticamente.

"Pessoal!" Hanji entrou do nada. Eren levantou-se com uma velocidade que ele só pensava ser possível nos filmes, e se ajeitou no sofá normalmente. Levi continuou deitado, mas levantou os pés para que eles pudessem descansar nas cochas de Eren.

Eren estava com os olhos arregalados, mandíbula cerrada, com medo demais para se mexer. Levi riu dele. Eren lançou-lhe um olhar que dizia "Você tá falando sério, seu filho da puta?". Isso não fez Levi parar.

"Pessoal! Eu acabei de ouvir uma péssima notícia." Ela entrou não sabendo que tinha acabado de interromper os dois. "Aquele filho da puta quer-" Ela balançou a mão na frente de Eren, rindo quando ele voltou para a realidade. "Olá?" Ela suspirou. "Como eu estava dizendo. Más notícias."

"Agora, o que poderia ser pior que você nesse momento?" Levi zombou dela. Eren concordou com ele. Se ela não tivesse entrado, eles... _não pense nisso Eren, não agora._

"Ha ha. Engraçadinho, eu tinha esquecido que você tinha habilidade zero em piadas. De qualquer maneira, aquele filho da puta quer que a gente volte amanhã... e no dia seguinte e depois."

Levi se levantou. "O quê? Você tem que estar me zoando." Na maioria das vezes, dois dias eram mais que suficientes. Por que esse cara estava tão persistente em filmar duas vezes mais que o necessário? Será que ele estava tão ávido em arruinar a vida deles?

Hanji balançou a cabeça. "Sei exatamente como você está se sentindo."

"Por favor, alguém me mate."

Quando Hanji direcionou sua atenção para Eren e perguntou se ele estava se sentindo bem devido ao leve rubor do seu rosto e pressionou a mão contra sua testa, ele simplesmente murmurou as mesmas palavras que Levi; "Por favor, alguém me mate."

* * *

**Desculpe por qualquer erro gramatical e eu SEI que tem vários. E não se enganem, esses capítulos só estão saindo rápido porque é feriado e eu não tenho vida social e não tenho nada melhor para fazer. Daqui a alguns dias eu volto a postar só na sexta.**

**Bem, é isso. Até o próximo capítulo. Deixem reviews, por favor. Elas fazem meu dia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aqui está mais um capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: SnK e essa fic não me pertencem. Sendo o primeiro de Isayama (destruidor de ships) e a segunda de Rizzlemonster.**

**Gostaria de agradecer por todas as reviews, faves e follows. Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Aproveitem.**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Eren sentou-se de frente à Levi na mesa da sua cozinha. Bebendo orgulhosamente seu chocolate quente na nova caneca que Levi tinha lhe dado.

"Eu não consigo acreditar que você gosta desse troço."

"Viva com isso. Eu amo chocolate e o Homem Aranha."

Os olhos de Levi se estreitaram. "Você _ama_o Homem Aranha?" Ele disse em descrença e abaixou sua xícara de café.

Eren sorriu e assentiu. "Aham. _Viva_ com isso. Você tem um sério concorrente."

Depois do segundo beijo deles, as coisas tinham se resolvido entre eles. Eren veio a aceitar a extensão de seus sentimentos pelo outro homem, não que ele os tivesse dito alto e muito menos Levi. As coisas simplesmente aconteceram. Ambos sabiam que se sentiam atraídos um pelo outro e estavam cansados de negar isso. Mas nenhum deles sabia como dar o próximo passo, então agora eles só estavam presos em gostar um do outro. Era um progresso, mas ainda assim. As coisas podiam estar melhor.

Hoje era domingo; mesmo que fossem oito da manhã, o inverno mantinha o sol escondido. Estava escuro lá fora e as estrelas estavam escondidas atrás de um cobertor de nuvens. Levi tinha que estar no trabalho em duas horas.

"Então, você não vai comigo hoje?" O homem de cabelos negros perguntou, sem olhar para os olhos de Eren. Ele se levantou da cadeira e foi até a geladeira, abriu-a, pegou um iogurte e a fechou de novo. Ele pôs um pouco dele em uma tigela e pôs o pote de iogurte de volta na geladeira.

"Não, vou me encontrar com Mikasa hoje. Nós vamos para o centro e mais tarde vamos jantar no The World's End. Hannes pediu. Ele está preocupado. Um pouco demais se você me perguntar."

"Bem, ele deveria." Levi disse enquanto pegava uma colher e voltava para mesa. "Você é um pirralho bem problemático."

"Olha quem está falando." Eren disse de volta. "Tente não matar o diretor."

"Não faço promessas que não posso cumprir."

"...À propósito, esse cara tem um nome? Ou é só o diretor?"

"Mas é claro que ele tem um nome." Levi reteucou. "Todos tem."

"Ha ha. Hanji está certa, seu senso de humor é horrível."

"Hmm, ela é suspeita para julgar. Sobre o diretor, eu meio que esqueci o nome dele. Se não é importante então não merece um lugar na minha mente. E ele não é importante, nem um pouquinho. Além disso, você sabe de quem eu estou falando quando me refiro à ele como o diretor."

"Sim. Mas isso é rude, você não sabe o nome dele? Mesmo?"

"E não é que você é esperto?"

"Cala a boca."

A manhã continuou de modo familiar, cheia de discussões, risadas e confrontos com argumentos baseados em nada. Mas fazia a manhã deles especial. Eles estavam juntos e isso era tudo que importava.

"Hey, eu tenho que ir. Não tenho ideia de quanto tempo vou levar. Eu te ligo quando terminar." Levi vestiu o casaco, se preparando para sair.

"Aham, o mesmo para mim. Não sei quando vou ficar no bar. Eu ligo quando sair. Ou..."

"Ou o quê?"

"Você pode ir me buscar?" Eren perguntou cuidadosamente, inclinando um pouco a cabeça.

"Talvez eu faça isso." Eren comemorou. "Mas..." O rosto do garoto ficou sério quando o tom de Levi mudou. Havia um _mas_. "Você vai ter que fazer uma coisa por mim." _Hmm, não estou certo se gostei disso._

Eren deu um passo para frente, se aproximando de Levi. "E o que seria isso, senhor?"

"Aqui." Levi deu para ele um cartão e não era qualquer cartão. Era um cartão de crédito.

"Estou confuso." _E desapontado. Estava meio que esperando por outra coisa._Embora Eren não tivesse deixado nenhum de seus pensamentos se revelarem através de sua máscara.

"Cobertor, futon, faça as contas."

"Com seu cartão?" Eren perguntou, ainda um pouco confuso.

Levi assentiu enquanto colocava as botas e abotoava o casaco. "E compre o que quiser. Para o transporte, pegue um táxi." Seus olhos se estreitaram quando Eren quis interrompê-lo. "Não, você não vai na sua bicicleta. Táxi, Eren, táxi."

Eren suspirou de um jeito irritado e jogou as mãos para cima. "Eu desisto."

"Agora, seja um bom garoto e venha até aqui." Levi agarrou o braço de Eren e o aproximou. "Eu te vejo à noite." E pressionou um leve beijo nos lábios do garoto.

"Final da tarde." Eren murmurou, seus lábios roçando nos de Levi.

"Com licença, o quê?" Levi se afastou, irritado por causa da interrupção de Eren.

"Você disse à noite. Mas na verdade o correto seria no final da tarde."

Levi o lançou um olhar confuso.

"Eu preciso soletrar para você? Eu. Te. Vejo. No. Final. Da. Tarde. Final da tarde, não à noite."

"Eu odeio você."

"Okay."

Eles se beijaram brevemente. Antes que Eren percebesse, já tinha acabado e o prazeroso calor em seus lábios estava ausente. Ele abriu os olhos só para achar Levi fechando a porta na sua cara. "Seu idiota insolente!" Ele gritou e ouviu o homem rir, e então ele se foi. "Merda."

* * *

O dia de Levi só estava começando. Ele sentou-se no camarim enquanto Petra fazia seu make-up. Ela espalhava uma base no seu rosto. "Ah, nojento." Ele murmurou.

"Você pode tirar no fim do dia. Agora fique quieto e me deixe trabalhar." Petra parecia uma professora severa ralhando com seu estudante.

E o fato de Hanji estar ao lado dele não ajudava. "Ah~ nojento." Ela o imitou num tom juvenil e balançou a cabeça. Ele rosnou para ela, mas não pode fazer mais que isso. Petra iria jogá-lo de volta na cadeira. E Hanji definitivamente se divertiria com isso.

"Então Levi, conte-me. Como estão as coisas com o Eren? Ele não estava se sentindo bem hoje?" Hanji perguntou curiosamente.

"Hm, nem, hoje é sábado, a irmã dele está de folga. Ele vai se encontrar com ela no centro para... sei lá, fazerem coisas de família."

"Então ele não vem?" Ela lamentou. "Nãããão~. Não é justo."

"Ah, cala a boca." Levi estava mais tenso hoje. Mais bravo até. Ele odiava o fato de Eren não estar ao seu lado. O pirralho estava passeando com a irmã. Ele odiava ainda mais o fato de estar com ciúmes de alguém da família de Eren. Ele se sentia tão patético. E o diretor do vídeo certamente não ajudava. Ele tinha se encontrado com o cara no elevador e tinha quase arrancado a cabeça dele. Hanji tinha salvado a vida do cara arrastando Levi para fora do elevador e o jogando nas mãos capazes de Petra, que xingou Hanji, que tinha trazido Levi no seu pior estado.

"Eu espero que esse dia acabe logo." Levi sibilou enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Hm, para que você o veja de novo?" Hanjo provocou. Petra abafou a risada diante das palavras da amiga. Ela não poderia ter dito de nenhum outro modo.

"Será que você nunca vai crescer, porra?"

"Conte-me, Levi. Eren beija bem?"

"Oh. Meu. Deus. O quê?" Petra deixou o pincel cair e pulou no colo de Hanji.

Os olhos de Levi se abriram. "O que você disse?" Ele grunhiu. Por que ela faria uma pergunta dessas? A não ser... A não ser que ela soubesse. Ela sabia o que ele e Eren estavam fazendo ontem. Ela sabia que eles estavam se pegando e resolveu atrapalhar mesmo assim. E pior, fingiu que nada tinha acontecido.

"Oh, você sabe do que eu estou falando." Ela provocou. Ela nunca sabia quando parar.

"Oh, você me contou!" Petra riu enquanto abraçava Hanji. As duas gritaram como fangirls. Patético.

"O quê?" Ele não conseguia acreditar. Hanji e Petra estavam falando dele e de Eren por trás das suas costas. Perfeito, simplesmente perfeito. Ele suspirou pesadamente.

"Hmm… tão bom assim, hein?" Hanji brincou.

"Vai se foder, Hanji." Ele grunhiu e desabou na cadeira.

"Qual é, você pode nos contar." Petra o encorajou.

"Ahaaaam, vamos lá."

Levi desejou estar em casa. Qualquer lugar servia contanto que Petra e Hanji não estivessem lá. Se ele não respondesse, ele seria provocado constantemente. Mas por outro lado, se ele respondesse, daria no mesmo. Essas duas nunca iriam desistir.

Ele estalou a língua. "A porra do melhor beijo que já tive." Ele observou enquanto as garotas enlouqueciam. Elas deram gritinhos agudos e ele teve que cobrir as orelhas. Erwin entrou correndo, em pânico, perguntando que porra estava acontecendo. As garotas o ignoraram e Levi lhe lançou um olhar. Esse dia iria para o livro dos recordes como; O _pior_ dia da sua vida.

* * *

Assim como Levi tinha lhe pedido, Eren tinha pegado um táxi para o centro. O centro de Shiganshina não era muito grande, mas continha centenas de lojas, a maioria dentro de grandes shoppings, coisa que Mikasa gostava bastante. Eles tinham um ponto de encontro bem conhecido, uma grande fonte no meio da praça de Shingan, era o centro da cidade.

Eren enrolou mais o casaco ao seu redor. Estava congelando hoje. Sua respiração saia como fumaça branca. Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas por causa do frio e ele tentava esconder o rosto tanto quanto possível no cachecol. Ele devia ter posto um casaco mais quente.

"Eren!" Uma garota de cabelos negros correu em sua direção, ela quase escorregou na calçada, mas se recuperou e voltou a correr como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eren riu dela. "Ah, fica quieto, você."

"Demorou, hein? Eu quase congelei até a morte."

"Você ficou aqui por 10 segundos. E shhh, eu sei porque eu estava te esperando dentro daquele..." Ela apontou para trás de si. "Café. Eu vi você aqui morrendo, então vim correndo."

"Oh, minha heroína." Ele a abraçou, ela riu e o deixou tirá-la do chão.

"E eu posso voar!" Ela abriu os braços como se fosse um par de asas.

"Certo, chega." Eren provocou enquanto colocava a irmã de volta ao chão.

"Uau, você está sarando rápido." Ela bateu em Eren com o cotovelo.

"Bem, eu tenho uma excelente babá."

Mikasa zombou. "Que mentira. Eu não acredito."

"Hmm? O quê?" Eren enfiou as mãos nos bolsos.

"A pessoa que está cuidando de você é a porra de um astro do rock. É que... eu não sei. Eu li em várias revistas que ele é o filho da puta mais bonito, mal e cruel do planeta. Não, espera, do universo."

"Está certo."

"Hmmm, maaaas~?"

"Como assim, maaaas~?"

"Está certo, _mas_. Tem um mas." Eren não respondeu a irmã, incerto do que dizer. Ela estava certa. Tinha um _mas_, contudo talvez ela o levasse à sério. Ou talvez ela odiasse a ideia. E então e a ouviu ofegar. "Oh, meu Deus!" Ela gritou enquanto cobria a boca com as mãos.

"Se controla. Eu não entendo vocês, garotas. Oh, meu Deus o quê?"

Um sorriso se espalhou no rosto dela. "Você gosta dele?" Ela deu um gritinho e então estourou em risadinhas quando Eren ficava vermelho e a mandou ficar quieta. "Você sabe que se ele te machucar, eu vou espancá-lo até a morte." Ela nem mesmo deu tempo para o irmão responder.

"Mikasa. Se-se controla." Ele balbuciou. _Oh, merda_. Eren limpou a garganta, Mikasa sorriu para ele e esperou para ouvir o que seu irmão ia dizer em seguida. "Eu..." Ele procurou pelas palavras. "...talvez goste dele... um pouco."

"Tsssk, eu soube no momento em que vi vocês na Freedom Corps. Vocês são tão lentos."

"Dá para sentir o amor." Ele bateu em Mikasa com o cotovelo. Ela caminhou como se nada estivesse errado e gesticulou para Eren segui-la.

"Aqui." Ela disse enquanto o passava uma revista. "Eu acho que você merece isso."

"O que é isso?"

"Só abra. Página 78." Ela sorriu maldosamente. Eren ficou confuso. Ele cuidadosamente abriu a revista que sua irmã tinha lhe dado. O que ela estava tramando?

"40, 68, 70, 71, blaaaa~" Eren murmurou enquanto passava as páginas. "Setenta e oi- oh!" Ele fechou a revista com força enquanto todo seu sangue subia para seu rosto. Ele ouviu Mikasa estourar em risadinhas.

"Hm, você gosta do que viu. Pode ficar." Ela piscou. Essa garota era um demônio. "Ah, pode esperar aqui por um segundo? Eu acho que esqueci uma coisa." E antes que ele percebesse, Mikasa correu de volta para o café.

Ele segurava a revista com as mãos trêmulas. Ele ainda estava tentando se recuperar do choque. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco menos quento do que segundos atrás. Seus olhos se estreitaram. Será que ele deveria espiar de novo? Mikasa não estava aqui. Ele podia, não podia?

Ele lentamente abriu a revista nas páginas que tinham-no feito perder o controle. Da página 78 à 82 continham fotos, entrevistas e curiosidades sobre os The Mad Titans and the World of Tomorrow. Mas o que realmente tinha chamado a atenção de Eren tinha sido uma imagem de página inteira de um Levi seminu. Ele sentiu as bochechas queimarem novamente diante da visão. A imagem era de Levi das coxas para cima. O astro do rock não vestia nada mais que um jeans preto esfarrapado, que era segurado por um cinto de couro preto. Ele tinha um peito bem tonificado. As linhas de sua pélvis estavam claramente definidas e corriam direto para o tecido escuro. O homem tinha ambos os dedões enganchados nos espaços do cinto na frente do jeans, puxando levemente o tecido para baixo. E depois tinha o rosto dele. Eren estava corando como um louco agora. Ele estava tão feliz por sua irmã ainda estar no café procurando por seja lá o que ela tinha perdido.

Olhos prateados estavam meio fechados e os lábios de Levi estavam entreabertos. Ele usava uma expressão convencida, uma que te desafiava e te deixava perplexo. Eren lentamente fechou a revista e a pôs na sua mochila. Ele fechou os olhos._Certo, Eren. Se acalme. Se acalme. Assim que eu chegar em casa, eu vou bater tanto nele. Porra!_

"Eren!" Ele ouviu Mikasa gritar enquanto saia do café. "Eu achei." Ela balançou o celular acima da cabeça. "Que alívio, achei que já era, estava no meu bolso, acredita? Que estupidez, né?"

Eren riu para disfarçar a vergonha. Nem fodendo que ele deixaria ela saber como aquela foto tinha o afetado. Ela nunca o deixaria em paz. Ele limpou a garganta.

"Então, onde você quer ir?"

Os olhos de Mikasa brilharam. "Eu preciso de sapatos novos. Oh, e vai ter uma festa na escola logo, não um baile, mas quase isso. E eu preciso de um vestido."

"Oh, detesto comprar roupa." Eren riu da sua desgraça. Ele se lembrou da dança do fundamental deles, Mikasa tinha forçado Eren à fazer compras com ela, e ele foi. O que ele não sabia era que eles ficariam fora do amanhecer ao anoitecer, loja após loja, após loja. Nunca acabava. Quando Mikasa viu a expressão de dor no rosto do irmão, ela rapidamente acrescentou; "Não se preocupe, eu já estou de olho em um, só tenho que experimentar."

"Que sorte a minha."

"Bem, então Eren, do que você precisa?"

"Um futon…" Ele viu os olhos curiosos de Mikasa. "É uma longa história."

"Oh, Aposto que sim."

* * *

"Bem, você está feliz agora?" Eren passou para Mikasa a sacola de compras, que continha seu recém comprado vestido.

"Sim. Ele é adorável, não é?"

Eren tinha que admitir, era um vestido muito legal, e como Mikasa tinha prometido, não tinha levado muito tempo.

A próxima parada foi em uma loja de decoração, para a missão de Eren, um novo futon e alguns novos lençóis. Quando eles entraram, ficaram impressionados com o tamanho da loja; era gigante. A boca de Eren abriu e ele só a fechou quando Mikasa brigou com ele.

"Okay, então…" Mikasa não conseguia tirar os olhos da enorme sessão de futons. "Um futon, certo? Não deve ser difícil, né?"

"Porra. Isso é loucura. Eu não posso simplesmente pegar qualquer um?"

"Não." Ela pegou um de muitos. "Esse aqui é para pessoas com problemas nas costas."

"Eu não ligo. Eu preciso dormir em alguma coisa. E a inscrição diz que é extra macio."

"Tanto faz, é a sua cama." Ela riu do comentário idiota do irmão. "Você só é preguiçoso."

"Verdade, nunca disse que não era." Antes que Eren puxasse o futon, ele chegou a conclusão de que precisava de dois. Um para ele e outro para Levi. Ele olhou para o preço. Seus olhos se arregalaram. "Certo, nada de extra macio para mim."

Eren olhou ao redor da loja e parou quando seus olhos caíram em uma oferta especial. Mesmo que ele estivesse com o cartão de crédito de Levi, ele estava acostumado a comprar barato. Por que gastar mais que o necessário? Não fazia sentido.

Ele caminhou até o canto das ofertas e pegou um futon de uma grande pilha. Estava perfeitamente empacotado num plástico e na etiqueta lia-se; futon 2p.

"2p? Mas que merda isso sign- oh." Ele disse quando seus olhos caíram na imagem da embalagem. 2p, significava 2 pessoas, isto é, ele e Levi no mesmo futon. Certo, eles dormiram um do lado do outro, mas ainda assim cada um nas suas respectivas camas, isso no entanto, significava algo inteiramente diferente. Mas também era barato. E na etiqueta também lia-se; extra macio. Eren grunhiu de frustração. O que ele devia fazer?

Mikasa apareceu de repente perto dele. "Oh, meu Deus!" Ela inspirou.

Eren deixou o futon cair de surpresa. "O quê?"

Ela riu alto. "Leve, Eren." Ela encorajou o irmão.

"Ah, não, eu... eu não quis insinuar i-isso."

"Mas é claro que você não quis." Ela pegou o futon e rumou até o caixa.

"Mikasa!" Eren conseguiu suprimir um grito e correu atrás dela. "Pare!"

"Por quê?" Ela parou no meio do caminho. Eren a alcançou. "Você precisa disso, Eren. Confia em mim."

"O que você quis dizer com isso?"

"Não, não foi isso o que eu quis dizer! Seu pervertido!" Ela brincou. Eren estava tão nervoso que começou a brincar com seu gorro. "O que eu quis dizer foi, você está feliz, Eren. Eu não vejo isso há muito tempo. Eu me importo com você. Eu quero que você seja feliz. Eu sei que você gosta dele. Por favor, me faça um favor e lute pelas coisas que você quer. Desde que eu me lembro, você tem tomado conta de mim. Você trabalhou todo santo dia, por mim. Você desistiu de coisas, sacrifícios que não foram justos. Eren, por favor, comece a viver... por você." Ela lhe deu o futon.

"Eu... eu entendi. Mas..." Ele encarou o futon, Mikasa ainda estava o segurando em sua direção. "Mas isso..." Ele apontou para o futon. "Ainda precisa de lençóis." _Eu não acredito que acabei de dizer isso._

"Isso... é ótimo, Eren." Ela disse levemente. "Estou feliz que tenha escolhido por você. Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo. Agora, vamos achar um cobertor. Mas antes, deixa eu devolver isso para a pilha, ele é pesado." Os dois riram.

"Ah, ele odeia rosa." Eren constatou.

"Quem odeia meu cobertor?"

"Não é suficientemente foda."

"Imbecil."

Quando Eren saiu da loja junto com Mikasa, ambos com grandes sacolas da loja, Eren começou à pensar melhor. Ele tinha acabado de comprar um novo futon, para duas pessoas, como um casal. O que Levi era para ele? O que ele era para Levi? Tinha que ter alguma coisa entre os dois para eles se sentirem tão selvagemente atraídos um pelo outro. Quais eram seus sentimentos por Levi exatamente? Sim, ele gostava dele, mas ele o amava? O peito de Eren ficou quente diante desse pensamento e seu coração falhou uma batida. Mikasa estava certa, ele tinha que pensar mais si mesmo. Ela disse que ele estava feliz. Eren realmente estava se sentindo diferente nos últimos dias. Desde que Levi tinha invadido sua vida, seu coração estava uma confusão. Era possível que ele o amasse. Ele tinha acabado de comprar um futon par dois, ele devia estar loucamente apaixonado porque ele não estava mais pensando direito. O que Levi ia dizer quando voltasse?

"Oh, merda." Eren disse.

"Hm, o quê?" Mikasa parecia preocupada.

"Como é que eu vou contar para ele que eu comprei..." Suas palavras morreram em seus lábios.

"Qual é, vocês dois praticamente moram juntos."

"E se ele me matar?"

"Eren." A voz de Mikasa soou doce e acalmou Eren um pouco. "Tudo vai ficar bem."

"Como eu vou contar para ele?"

"Não conte. Deixe ele descobrir sozinho."

"Eu estou tão morto."_Nós nem mesmo estamos namorando. Ou estamos? Estou tão confuso._

* * *

**Certo, alguns avisos. Próxima sexta sai o capítulo 12 de HGBS e ontem eu postei uma nova fanfic, Life or Death, ela já está completa, só tem 4 capítulos. Na verdade, como ela tem muito lemon (e eu gostei muito dela, eu AMO clichê), eu estou usando-a como teste porque os lemons de TMTWT logo logo chegarão e eu não quero fazer feio. Aguardem ansiosamente pelo capítulo 13 (13? É, eu acho que é o 13).**

**Desculpes pelos erros gramaticais. Sei que tem muitos, mas não tenho ninguém para revisar então...**

**Reviews são mais que bem vindas, elas são muito motivadoras. Muito mesmo. Deixem uma review, pls.**

**Até o próximo capítulo.**


End file.
